Pride Goeth Before the Fall
by Code LJ
Summary: When their paths go in different directions, will it divide them for good?  Story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a weird obsession with GI Joe and in particular, Lady Jaye. Read, enjoy, and review, please! :)_

* * *

><p>For once, returning after a successful mission was not the high it usually was. Maybe because it had basically been a clean-up. Most likely, the fact that everyone was so quiet on the way back to the base was because this was truly the last mission of GI Joe. While it was great that Cobra, the nemesis and reason the team was created, was finally brought down, it was hard because those that had worked together for so long would now be separated. Already, offers were flying in to the different Joes and most had their pick of some really great assignments. Lady Jaye sighed and looked at her best friend, Shana O'Hara, code named Scarlett.<p>

"So, have you decided what you're going to do next?" she asked the red head sitting next to her.

Scarlett shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I was actually thinking of heading home, to Atlanta, and giving myself some time to think it over without feeling the pressure I'm feeling now. Plus, I need to talk it over with Snake Eyes as well. I'd like to know where he sees himself, or even us, in the future." She echoed her friend's sigh, but managed to smile at her friend. "I suppose you and Flint have everything worked out."

Lady Jaye frowned. "Not exactly. We've both gotten offers, some from the same agencies, others from different ones….but since we've been on this clean up detail, it's been several weeks since we've last talked. I guess that'll be one of the first things we need to decide."

Scarlett smiled and patted her friend's hand. "I think you have the most predictable future of all of us. You and Dash will get married and live happily ever after, no matter what you two decide to do! The perfect fairy tale," she teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, he hasn't asked me yet, but we've barely had time to talk since we brought Cobra down and the Jugglers decided to disband the Joes."

The women disembarked the plane and looked around the base. Already, equipment had begun to be shipped to other locations, other bases, other assignments. They knew some of their teammates were already gone as well, but at least they had the chance to say goodbye before they had to leave for the last mission.

Scarlett sighed. "It's depressing all right," she said, reading Lady Jaye's mind, "but I guess it's time we're moving on." She shrugged.

Allie looked around the tarmac for Flint, but didn't see him. She frowned. She was used to him being there when she returned from a mission, unless he was off on one of his own. That would be impossible today.

Scarlett raised her eyebrows, seeing Allie's frown. "Let's get back to the apartment. I don't see your shadow, either."

She shook her head, a smile sneaking out of her. "I tell you, we've worked together too long when you can read my thoughts!"

The women headed back to their quarters. Along the way, they were stopped several times, given several hugs goodbye and well wishes, and had to make plans to meet in the Mess for dinner.

_Maybe he's waiting at my quarters_, she thought, an uneasy feeling creeping over her. This just wasn't like him. Then again, things had changed, so maybe he was holed up somewhere with paperwork.

When the women reached their quarters, the only person they found was Courtney, packing her things, tears in her eyes. When she saw her roommates, she ran to them, hugging them both tightly.

"I was hoping you'd be back soon! I already got reassigned!" she announced breathlessly. "It's a good position, but they didn't tell me they wanted me, like, yesterday!"

Scarlett squeezed her hand. "We'll celebrate tonight, giving you a good send off. Remember, we're giving each other contact information so we can keep in touch! We made some promises about meeting in the Mess tonight but…"

Courtney smiled, wiping tears from her face. "We'll all go tonight, then have our own private celebration." She produced a bottle of champagne from one of the boxes. "I've been saving this. I say, why not? What are they going to do? Fire us from GI Joe?" she giggled.

"Um, have you seen Flint?" Allie asked nonchalantly, knowing she was changing the subject, but feeing a tension in her stomach, knowing something wasn't right.

Courtney couldn't meet her eyes. "Hmm, no, not lately. Someone told me he might have left, maybe for an interview, but I'm sure he's coming back to see you. Everyone knew your team was coming back today."

Shana and Allie exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. Courtney's face was red and she wouldn't meet either one of her friend's eyes.

Shana finally broke the silence. "Well, you got any extra boxes around here? Guess we could all use a few hours to pack before dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

_Later That Evening….._

It was apparent that he was no longer on base. Lady Jaye had visited Flint's room and found it bare, stripped down - he had obviously moved on. Her fists clenched even as her eyes had welled up. _How could he?_ she had thought angrily.

Everyone at dinner assumed she knew where he was and a few even joked about her joining him later. Instead of embarrassing herself, she played along and smiled, not saying much. She tried to focus on saying goodbye to those that were leaving the following day.

She had enough offers to consider herself, but had wanted to sit down with Flint and figure out what would work best for both of them. She had never thought he would go off without her. _Shows how stupid I am_, she thought angrily. _Here I was thinking this was something serious, but obviously I was just someone to screw around with during his stint at GI Joe. He obviously hadn't considered anything past this week! _

Scarlett and Courtney wisely left her alone as she began to throw items in boxes after dinner.

"How could he?" whispered Shana angrily to Courtney in the main living area, not wanting Allie to overhear. "How could he just up and leave her after all they've been through? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Courtney replied softly, shrugging her shoulders. "It was like he was here one day, gone the next. I heard the CIA was gunning pretty hard for him **and** Allie. Everyone assumed he was going because they had already recruited her. I didn't know what to say to her when she asked where he was - I thought she knew!"

Shana clenched her teeth. "If I ever get my hands on him….she's hiding it by being angry, but you know she's gotta be pretty hurt by all this! But you know Al, she'll hide the hurt. You saw how she played it tonight at dinner. _Everyone_ assumed she and Flint were heading out together!"

Courtney motioned to Shana as Allie came out of the room. She was biting her lip and looking as pale as a ghost.

"Honey, are you okay?" both girls asked, rushing to their friend. They helped her to the sofa and sat her gently down.

"You need to let it out," Courtney said. "He's not worth it! Just get it over with, cry it out tonight, and move on tomorrow. I know it sounds harsh," she said, feeling Shana's glare, "but trust me, I got through plenty of scum I thought I loved by doing just that!"

Allie looked like she was considering the advice when there was a knock on the door. Shan went to answer and sucked in her breath. She stepped out in the hallway, closing the door behind her and leaned against the doorway. "Nice of you to show up!" she said scathingly, arms folded across her chest.

Flint sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Is Allie here?" he asked, avoiding Shana's glare.

"Why should you care?" the red head snapped at him. "I thought you had already made tracks out of here! Everyone assumed it was with Allie, but I guess we know otherwise, don't we?"

Flint glared back at her. "Look, you don't….I mean…..just, let me talk to Allie, okay?" he finally managed to get out.

Shana straightened up, blocking the door. "Why should I? Haven't you hurt her enough? You should've seen her at dinner, lying through her teeth when everyone kept congratulating her on your future together! You stupid ass!" she hissed. "Don't you know she's the best thing you're ever going to have, and you're throwing it away? Or was it truly just a Joe fling and since Joe is history, so is she?"

The door opened and Allie stood there. "Thanks Shana, but I'll handle it from here," she told her friend hoarsely. Shana looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I'm sure…but I'll keep you on backup, ok?" she tried to joke.

Courtney joined the others at the door with keys in her hand. "Come on, Shana, I wanted to take you for a ride in my new jeep!" she said and attempted to smile. Her look turned cold as she nodded at Flint. "Flint," she muttered, refusing to acknowledge him otherwise. The two brushed past him and walked down the hallway, giving the two privacy to meet inside.

Allie sighed at her friends. She knew they meant well, but she needed to fight her own battles. She silently gestured for Flint to come in, glad she hadn't broken down, as Courtney had suggested. Her face would've been a blotchy mess and would've embarrassed her further.

He sat on the sofa and she deliberately sat in the chair, facing him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again in a nervous gesture.

"Look, Allie, I wanted to talk to you about this, but it all came up so damn fast," he began, leaning forward, his hands on his knees, but looking down at the floor, as if he couldn't meet her eyes. "You know we don't have a lot of time to accept some of these offers we've been given…"

"I thought we were going to talk about them together," she interrupted. "You know, look at our future, decide what was best for **us**, but maybe I was wrong." She got up and began to pace, too upset to sit down anymore. He watched her, trying to find a way to explain. "Maybe I assumed too much. Maybe this wasn't the thing I thought it was." She refused to face him.

"I know," he finally said to her back, "and I'm sorry. With you being away and being pressured…." his voice trailed away. "So yes, I guess I am an ass, as Shana put it, but Alison," he said in a tone he hoped was sincere, going to her, forcing her to turn to him, clasping her hands between his, "I love you and I want us to be together so I did the best thing I could for us…."

She melted, just like she always did, when he gave her that look. She fell into his arms, sighing as he rubbed her back. "I looked at what we were both offered and figured the smartest thing to do was to stay in the same area, so I accepted the assignment with the CIA."

She pulled away, staring at him. "**YOU** thought it best!"

He looked confused. "We were both offered CIA. I figured for us to stay together…."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them, she angrily stared at him. "Did you even think about what _**I**_ wanted? It's definitely NOT the CIA!" she said emphatically, clenching her fists. "How could you even think of going to work for them after all they put us through as Joes!"

It was Flint's turn to look angry. "Look, Alison," he ground out, "we wanted to be together, right? In the same area? How does this **NOT** make sense? You'd rather us be across the ocean from one another?"

She turned and paced the room, muttering curses in Gaelic. Usually it had the effect of calming her down, but this time, it was definitely not working.

"Maybe if you had asked me to prioritize my choices, then yes, I would've listed helping rebuild my family's business first. However, did I go ahead and make that choice? NO! Did you even think about me NOT accepting the CIA's offer, Dash? Did you even truly think about what I wanted to do?" she asked bitterly.

"I want you to do what makes you happy!" he roared, frustrated. "I thought us being _**together**_ was that, but maybe I was wrong!"

"Maybe you were!" she retorted back, regretting the words as soon as she said them, but too proud to offer an apology.

"So what now?" he asked angrily. "Is this it then? You go your way and I go mine?"

"Well, considering you never once considered my feelings, nor my opinion in this whole matter, maybe it is!" she shouted back at him.

He glared at her for a minute, then turned and angrily slammed the door behind him.

The anger left her and she crumpled to the floor, her head in her hands. "What did I just do?" she moaned aloud.

Flint stood on the other side of the door. "What the hell just happened?" he asked aloud to the empty hallway, confused and hurt.

Both were too proud to return to the other. Flint walked away, still in shock. Allie picked herself up off the floor, dusted herself off, and returned to packing her things, feeling numb.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what are you going to do, then?" asked Shana as she stacked the last box in her section of the apartment. Her brothers and boyfriend were coming by in about an hour to help her move her things back home.

"Well, there's several possibilities," Allie replied slowly, "but I think I owe an obligation to my family to help patch up what Destro did to our business. My cousins and I have decided that to avoid another takeover, it was best if we formed a board so that no one could make decisions without its approval. None of us wanted sole responsibility either," she shrugged, "so it makes sense. I know we have several government contracts to carry out, and Liam and Ian, my cousins, are kind of overwhelmed, so I guess it's a good of place to start as any," she said with another shrug. "From there, not sure. It might be best if I stay in Scotland though," she finished softly. She really did want this choice, but right now, she felt so tired, so drained, it was hard to drum up the enthusiasm.

Shana gave her friend a hug. "Well, you have my email and number if you need anything, even if it's just to talk! You know Courtney's as well," she reminded her. " We expect you to keep in touch!" She paused. "So, when are you leaving?"

"My flight leaves tonight," she whispered, looking around at the bare apartment. "I'm sending someone for my things and they'll be shipped over. I have what I need most in my suitcases already and I'll take those with me."

"Well," sighed Shana dramatically, "I will miss borrowing your clothes! Any chance they got accidentally labeled as mine?"

She laughed, probably the first time in a few days, and hugged her friend, grateful for her sense of humor. "I put a few of your favorites in one of the boxes" she grinned. "I figure they looked better on you than me anyway!"

She checked her watch and sighed. "It's about time I got leaving," she said to Shana, giving her another hug. "Promise to email me about your decision?"

"Of course! I also expect an honest to goodness invitation to stay in some haunted Scottish castle with you as well. Your cousins are cute and single, right?" she asked hopefully.

Allie grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure that will go over well with your boyfriend!" Shana rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd better get out of here because goodbyes suck!" Allie tossed over her shoulder, picking up her suitcases.

She set them down again and dug in her pocket, producing a set of keys which she tossed to her friend. "Here, take these. I know they're not as good as the clothes, but," she shrugged, "I'm sure you can find something to do with it!"

"These are to your convertible!" Scarlett breathed, stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Already transferred it to your name. Figured you might need it after what happened to your other car when you lent it to Courtney! The title's in one of the boxes. Have fun!" Allie smiled. "Can't take it all with me, can I?" She was still smiling as she walked out the door. Better to leave on a high note, she thought, helping the waiting cabbie put her bags in the trunk. Taking one last look around she was glad there were no more final goodbyes. That way, no one would see the tears pooling in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Six Months Later…._

"Agent Faireborn!" barked a voice. Flint straightened in his chair and looked at his partner who gave him an "I have no idea" shrug.

"Yes, sir?" answered Flint politely.

"We need to do a routine check on one of the arms factory - MARS. I believe you are familiar with it, being that one of the Cobra leaders, Destro, was in charge of it for awhile."

Flint frowned. "Is it still around, then?" He knew perfectly well it was.

His superior looked down at him. "Oh yes, and dealing with a massive order from the U.S. military, I can assure you! Definitely not politics in this case," he muttered, more to himself. "However," he said, addressing Flint again, "we need to send in inspectors for surprise inspections every once in a while, making sure things are still kosher. It's being run by the same family - only with a cleaner history. Make sure the story checks out. You can take Molly there with you. She'll be your backup. Also, I think a reporter and someone from MI-6 will be joining you as well. Sounds like quite a party," he sneered. "Gets you a free trip to Scotland."

Flint nodded, processing the information. This was Allie's family's company, one that she was actively involved in, according to his latest data. He inwardly flinched, knowing that keeping tabs on his ex-girlfriend was pathetic, but he couldn't help it. When he had the resources to research and locate anyone in the world….well, it was quite the temptation. He hadn't looked her up for quite a while, though, he thought, mentally patting himself on the back. Too bad it would all be thrown in his face during what was supposed to be a routine visit. He wondered how she would react, seeing him again.

"You there, Faireborn? The names of the board members are in the file," he said, tossing it on his desk. "Make sure you're familiar with it. Seems one of your old Joe teammates has a position on it," he sneered. "Be ready to leave tomorrow at 8 sharp."

* * *

><p><em>MARS Industries...<em>

"Another inspection?" Liam groaned. "Seriously, can't they just take our word that things are on the level here and leave us alone?"

Allie smiled at her cousin. "Maybe there'll be a cute lass this time you can impress with your charms," she joked with him. "Who's on the agenda?" she asked, grabbing the file from her other cousin, Ian, who had announced the news moments ago.

She tried to hide her surprise when she came across a name on the list, but her cousins were too perceptive. Liam leaned over her shoulder and read the names aloud.

"Ok, which one is it? Former boyfriend? Enemy? Secret love child?" he joked.

She tightened her lips, but of course, this never worked with these two. They had grown up together and knew too much.

"Faireborn, CIA, male. That's got to be the one," Ian said softly, looking at his cousin, concerned. "What was he?"

"Just a Joe teammate," she said vaguely.

The male cousins exchanged a look. "Not the one who sent you here with such a sad look in your eyes and your tail between your legs, was it?" Liam said, knowing it would get a rise out of his fiery cousin.

It worked. She stood up, fists clenched. "Fine! Yes, he was the one, but don't think for one minute you need to be trying anything Liam McCullen! He's ancient history, and I'd as soon leave it as such." She purposely muttered a few curse words in Italian, knowing it annoyed her cousins since they had no clue what she said.

"Sounds nasty," Ian looked to Liam. "She pulled out the Italian. We'll take care of him, dear cousin, you will not have to burden yourself," he smiled widely, kissing her on the cheek.

"No, he's just another inspector, nothing more and you'll treat him as such!" Allie snapped at her cousins, glaring at them. "When do they arrive? I take it we go with the same traditional routine?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied Ian, looking at the file. He sighed. "Looks like it's the three of us then since Mary and Collum are still out of the country. Yep, let's give them the full treatment!"

Allie gritted her teeth, hating how they had to keep going through these stupid surprise inspections. Enough was enough – obviously the UN trusted them enough to let the countries order from them, so why keep this up? Destro was locked up, so it wasn't like he was taking over!

She sighed, knowing it wasn't just that fact that had her annoyed. She wasn't sure what her reaction would be to seeing HIM after all this time. She'd just have to deal with it, then.

She glanced at the other names on the list. "A reporter? Seriously?"

Ian sighed. "We have the contracts, but not the trusting relationship that comes with them. We need the positive publicity."

She smiled wickedly when she another name. "Mark McGuire, MI-6."

The male cousins exchanged another look, then looked back at their cousin. "That _definitely_ looks like a plan forming in her head," Liam joked to Ian.

"Just an old buddy," Ali said vaguely. "It should be interesting tomorrow, _co-oghas_," she grinned mischievously, wondering if revenge was really that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Next Day….._

Flint was nervous about seeing Allie again. He had no clue what to say to her or even how to act. When he and his partner arrived, they were shown to a comfortable sitting room where they were asked to wait. In that time period, a reporter showed up as well as the MI-6 agent. When he saw Flint, he grinned, holding out his hand.

"Flint! Er, I mean, Agent Faireborn, it's been awhile. Mark McGuire, MI-6."

Flint inwardly groaned. He remembered the mission he had met this guy and how he had to practically peel him off of Allie. Apparently, they had known each other from when she worked for MI-6.

The men shook hands, neither mentioning their thoughts.

The reporter looked at the two questioningly. "So," she began, opening up her tablet and writing a few notes with her stylus, "anything I should know before we're given the official tour?" Great, she thought, surrounded by two egotistical jerks. This should make my job easier!

At that moment, the door opened and a Scotsman, in full traditional dress, including kilt, walked into the room.

"I am Ian McCullen," he said with a small bow, in a very charming voice. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us today. My fellow board members will be joining us shortly, but I thought," he looked pointedly at the reporter, "we could start with any questions or concerns."

Flint studied Ian as he answered the reporter's questions. He didn't seem flustered by any of her questions and answered everything smoothly - almost too smoothly, he noted.

As the tour began, another board member joined the group and was introduced as Liam McCullen. He seemed less the public relations, and more the "guy's guy," Flint observed, joking with the men and flirting with the reporter. This cousin was also sporting the traditional kilt. It made Flint wonder what Allie would be wearing, or even if she would be here.

His question was soon answered as she joined her cousins in one of the rooms overlooking the production of a number of weaponry. He noticed she had let her hair grow out and today had gathered it in a French braid, with red highlights glinting in the artificial light. She was wearing a knee-length skirt that was the same plaid as the men's kilts, but above it just a simple white blouse.

He gritted his teeth when he noticed that she had several more buttons than necessary unbuttoned, and that it was practically see-through.

_Calm down_, he warned himself, _she's not yours anymore to give an opinion on or be jealous about. _He still couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy as she greeted Mark with a hug and explained to the group that they were old friends, linking her arm with his throughout the tour. Mark's eyes had a hard time leaving her chest and Flint found his fists balling up. He forced himself to relax. His partner, of course, noticed.

"Chill!" she whispered to him. "You look like you're about to explode!" She noted, seeing him tighten his jaw. "Whatever history you have with her, put it behind you so we can get this job done and get home. I was offered haggis last night at the inn we're staying at…_haggis_! You know what that is?" she hissed.

Allie deliberately ignored Flint during the tour, making sure to glance over him anytime her eyes strayed his way. She knew she was probably overdoing it with Mark, but he seemed game. At one point, he had winked at her, and she had relaxed, knowing he was in on the game – even if he didn't understand what the game was!

It pained her to see him, knowing she still felt as strongly as she had before. But, he had made his choice and she had made hers. _There's nothing to do about it now_, she inwardly sighed. They both were on separate continents, leading separate lives. While her life with MARS wasn't forever, she was here to see it reestablish itself as the legitimate powerhouse it once was. Until then, she was to focus on that, and not on a personal life.

As they finished the tour, Flint asked the question the group had been wondering. "Where are your other two board members, then?"

Even though Flint had directed his question at Allie, Ian was the one who answered. "Our cousins are unfortunately out of the country at this time. Other obligations," he shrugged. "We were told it was not necessary for them to be here, and since these inspections are always on short notice….but we will surely give you their contact information if it is necessary."

The reporter scribbled something on her tablet, narrowing her eyes at the three cousins. There was something about her…Allie couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she didn't trust her.

"What paper did you say you were from?" she asked her in a low voice, sidling up next to her, seeing if she could get a look at the notes the woman was taking.

The reporter quickly covered her notes by shutting her case. "I'm a free-lancer," she replied vaguely. "Part of the Associated Press."

Allie glanced at her cousins, noting that they were distracted. She wanted to check up more on this woman. Something about her didn't quite ring true. Fortunately, for these tours, they never showed more than just a small fraction of the factory, so even if she was a spy from another industry, she would never see the research and development process. She knew her cousins would personally escort the group out, but she'd make sure that this woman did not sneak back in.

"If we are finished, I'll be taking my leave of ye," Allie said politely to the group. "There are some important developments I need to be seein' after." She murmured something to her cousins in Gaelic, trying to not look at the reporter as she warned them about her. She gave a polite nod to the group, then turned and made her way down the hallway to her office.

Once inside, she collapsed into her chair. _I made it through_, she thought, buttoning up her blouse. It had been pure petty female vanity that had her flashing herself at the group and leaning on Mark. She rolled her eyes. It was nice to see she could still get a reaction out of him, but how childish can you get?

She opened up her laptop, placing her fingertip on the scanner. The computer immediately booted up and she typed the reporter's name into MARS private search engine. In a few seconds, she had her results. She checked out, and the photograph looked like the woman who had been on tour, but Allie of all people knew how well people could disguise themselves as someone else. Sighing, she brought up the security cameras and dragged the woman's picture to the program. It would track her progress so that if she reentered the building after being escorted outside, Allie would immediately receive an alert.

A knock on her door had her looking up and she smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Jaye," Mark began, using her code name and brandishing an envelope. "Philip said to give you this." Sir Philip was the head of MI-6.

"What now?" she muttered in Gaelic, sighing.

Mark smiled. "I have no clue what you just said, but I can figure it out!" he teased, sitting on the edge of her desk. "There's an assignment for you in there. Read it over carefully and call him tonight. He said he knew of no one else who could do it like you," he smirked, handing her another envelope filled with money.

"Flattery…." began Allie, leaving it hanging, tucking both envelopes in her bag - she'd deal with them later. She had taken to working as a free agent with MI-6, who used her as needed. Since her time at MARS was not permanent, she liked to keep her hand in things, keeping her skills in shape, so to speak. You never knew when it would be necessary to use them again, in her line of business.

"I know," Mark continued to smile. "By the way, liked the peep show earlier. Was that all for me, or were you trying to get someone else all worked up?"

She frowned, blushing. "Don't flatter yourself. I was in a hurry to get to the tour group and forgot to button the last few. Had to be traditional dress, didn't we?" she griped.

"Ever think the Americans will believe you if you're not wearing costumes?" he teased.

"Out," ordered Allie, rubbing her temples. "Tell Sir Philip I will call him tonight."

Mark bowed and clicked his heels, holding his hand up in a mock salute. "Hail, er, yes, Lady Alison!"


	6. Chapter 6

Flint observed the scene, frowning. He was puzzled by the arm gesture, but the money in the envelope had him on alert. Why would Allie be accepting an envelope filled with money from MI-6? If it was for a contract, since he knew she was a free agent with them, it would be through the bookkeepers. It was definitely something to look into. He'd love to nail Mark on something, and if he was trying to bribe…no wait, that didn't make sense. Wouldn't it be MARS who would be bribing MI-6 to look the other way? He shook his head in confusion, lowering the binoculars.

"Aw, bad day, hon?" his partner asked, smiling. "You didn't tell me your ex-fiancée was such a looker!"

"We were never engaged," Flint growled at her, which only made her laugh.

She shook her head. "Man, you have it bad. Why not just marry her and get it over with?"

Flint sighed. "It's a little too complicated to go into, but let's just say the lady's not interested. We ended it a long time ago."

His partner smiled, trying not to laugh. It was interesting seeing him so rattled. Normally, he had nerves of steel and it was hard to get him to _stop_ focusing. For this mission, if he could get his eyes off the girl, she'd be lucky!

"Well, let's head down to the local pub and get the real scoop on the company. It's about time for the workers to go grab a pint," she suggested to her still distracted partner. He nodded, knowing she was right – staying here and waiting to be caught by security wasn't accomplishing anything.

"You go on ahead, I'll join you in a bit," he said distractedly, noticing that Allie was on the move. He glanced at the parking lot, wondering which one was hers. He spotted a silver Jaguar and smiled. He could see her in that – powerful, classy, sleek.

His partner smiled, shaking her head. "I'll expect a full report, you know that – on all matters. Don't forget, we fly out in the morning. "

Flint nodded as they made their way to the parking lot. His partner got in the car and drove into town to the nearest pub, while Flint staked out the car he was pretty sure was Allie's.

Allie wanted nothing more than a bubble bath and chance to relax before calling Sir Philip about her mission assignment. She had stopped by to warn her cousins that she may not be available and that she would let them know, as well as what she found out about the reporter. They had nodded, but Liam of course had to say something.

"So, what's up with Faireborn? You meeting him for drinks or anything?"

She snorted. "Not likely. I told you, that chapter is closed in my life."

The cousins exchanged glances. "Stop doing that!" Allie ordered, trying not to laugh. Of all her cousins, these two were the ones she was closest to and even though they were all adults, they never ceased to stop picking on her!

Liam shrugged. "Well, quit having a personal life! Like we have one," he said, gesturing the building around them. "So, until then, we'll just invade yours!" He grinned.

She laughed. "I'll call and let you know what's going on, or at least as much as I can tell you. Right now, my big plans include a hot bath and a good book!" she tossed back as she walked out of the office.

Jiggling the keys in her hand, she made her way to her car, only to find Flint leaning against it. She sighed.

"What?" she simply said, standing there, her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"Al," he said, his voice husky. "Can't an old friend stop by and say hello?"

She fought the attraction she still felt for him. _Remember_, she reminded herself, _**he**__ was the one who chose himself and his needs over yours!_

"No!" she answered roughly. "Kindly move yourself so I can go home. I have plans," she announced.

"We need to talk," he said, switching to a serious tone of voice.

"Now what would there be to talk about?" Ian said, appearing beside her, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder. Liam joined his cousin, flanking her other side.

Flint looked uncomfortable. _Good_, thought Allie. Still, she knew how intimidating her cousins could be, so she turned and smiled at them. "Thanks, but let me handle my own battles," she told them in Gaelic.

"You sure?" asked Liam in the same language. "We could teach him a lesson," he said, putting a fist in the air.

Flint didn't have to speak the language to guess what was being said. He put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Hey now, I was just _talking_ to the lady! Nothing more."

She sighed, turning to him. "Look, if I promise to meet you for dinner tonight, will you get off my car?"

Flint nodded, knowing that was more than he had hoped to get from her.

"You sure?" asked Ian, taking her aside, watching the CIA agent closely over her shoulder.

"If I'm ever going to completely close this book, I guess so," she said firmly. Her look softened as she hugged her cousin. "Thanks, though."

Liam grinned, but Ian still looked worried. "Anytime! You can hire us out," Liam quipped. Aside to his cousin, he joked, "Nothing more dangerous than a woman scorned….think he'll get out of this dinner alive?"

Allie looked pointedly at Flint, who backed off her car. "Eight o'clock at MacPherson's. I have some business to take care of before then, so I'll meet you there."

At his nod, she climbed into the silver Jaguar and drove off.

The two cousins gave him a sympathetic look, shaking their heads, before bursting into laughter.

Liam clapped him on the back. "Good luck, lad! If I was a bettin' man, I'd be putting my money on you finding yourself on your arse!"

Still chuckling, the two left him standing there as they turned and walked back to the building.

_In Town… _

"Well, it seems everyone is squeaky clean," Flint's partner told him as they met up in the pub. "I've heard about how bad things were under Destro and how the five cousins are the polar opposite. Benefits are better, everyone feels they're working for a cause….and no one can say anything bad about any of the five. They've apparently totally turned the town around," she said softly, not wanting to be overheard in their corner of the pub. "From what I understand, the business has been run for several generations and everyone is very complimentary of this one."

Flint nodded, distracted. He was thinking ahead to his dinner with Ali. He glanced at his watch.

"What did you do?" asked his partner, noticing his expression. "You did something, I know that look!"

"Just dinner tonight, that's all," he said vaguely.

His partner sighed. "We need to get to London tonight, you know that, to head back tomorrow. How long is this dinner going to last?" It wasn't just that – she was worried about her partner getting his heart broken all over again.

"It's just dinner," Flint said firmly, thinking about Allie's reaction to him in the parking lot. "If it's anything more, you'll be the first to know, ok?"

"I don't like it," his partner replied. "However, since you're already into it, I might as well be backup," she sighed. "I'll be at whatever restaurant and be ready to leave when you are. Dinner, nothing else," she said firmly. "We have a plane to catch. And," she continued, giving him a look, "you can drive while I sleep. These moors give me the creeps at night. And if someone offers me haggis again – you'll be getting my Starbucks for the next six months!"

"Deal," Flint smiled, thinking ahead to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Flint glanced at his watch again, noting she was 15 minutes late. Unusual for her, but he wasn't sure about this new Allie. Maybe she wanted to keep him waiting. _Maybe she had stood him up_, he told himself angrily, _just telling him to meet her here to get him out of her way!_

Ian slid into the seat opposite Flint, smiling apologetically. "Lady Alison sends her regrets that she cannot join you tonight," he announced seriously. "She's been called away on business."

"I just bet she has," Flint retorted, glaring angrily at the cousin.

Ian held up his hands. "Hey, she could have just simply sent a message. She wanted me to let you know personally that she was sorry she couldn't join you, but something did come up - something she couldn't help. However, now that I have you here, I'd like to ask your intentions towards my cousin." He folded his hands, leaning forward, the very picture of a concerned relative.

Flint gawked at Ian. "Are you serious?"

Ian continued to look at him, not smiling. "Deadly. She already came to us broken hearted. I don't want to see her that way again. Personally, I think you need to leave her alone. She has a life here now, family, and you obviously choose your own needs before hers, else she wouldn't be here with us," he added pointedly. "Let her go on with her life. You go on with yours." He stood and left the restaurant, leaving a stunned Flint behind.

The seat wasn't empty for long as Mark McGuire slid into it next. "Tough luck, kid," he sympathized, watching the retreating Ian. "They really stick together, you know? It's a Scottish thing," he shrugged.

"What do you want?" Flint asked, rubbing his head as the beginnings of a headache started to pound his temple.

Mark chuckled. "Thought I'd answer a few questions for you, since you and your partner," and with that, he nodded towards to the woman on the other side of the room, "have been asking around. The five board members of MARS are not going to let history repeat itself. They're good kids. However, they do have several, shall we say, side tracks so that it's not often all five are there together. Take Lady Alison for instance," he said, examining the water glass in front of him before taking a sip. "While she has her sense of duty to make sure her family's business is clean, she otherwise occupies herself with a little side work for MI-6. Purely freelance, I assure you," he said, amused at Flint's surprised look that he would mention it aloud. He was sure the CIA agent already knew about it. "But the money I'm sure you saw exchange hands today, was in payment for her next mission. She's in London now talking with Sir Philip. So sorry about your dinner date," he smirked, rising out of the chair.

"Oh," he announced, turning before he walked away, "I'd watch the cousins if I were you….they tend to be very protective when it comes to their family, especially Alison. Not someone I'd like for an enemy," he warned pointedly before leaving the restaurant.

His partner was the next to slide into the empty chair. Flint sighed. "You ready to go then?" he asked her, knowing she had overheard everything, based on the sympathetic look she was giving him.

"Well, think of it this way," she said. "Maybe now you can close this part of your life and move on," she said, patting her partner's hand while signaling for the check. "I know you don't want to hear it, but obviously, it wasn't meant to be. Don't worry," she assured him with a sad smile, "this won't be in the report."


	8. Chapter 8

_Several Months Later, Washington, D.C.…_

A file was thrown on Flint's desk, causing him to look up. He gave a start, then smiled.

"Hey there, Red!" he greeted Shana, who was standing there, smirking at him. "What's Army Intelligence doing in these parts of the woods?"

"Got something for you boys to look into," she said, shrugging. While she still disagreed with how he had handled her best friend's heart, she had to admit, she still liked the guy. Since both were too stubborn to admit they were wrong, she'd stay out of it. "Briefing in 10."

As they gathered in the conference room, Shana took charge and went over the information intelligence had already gathered. "We know there are MI-6 agents involved as well, but these are also our boys missing, and we need them home. Any questions?"

She answered the few they asked and then nodded. "Ok then, our flight leaves Andrews at 0600. We'll be working with MI-6. You'll get your assignments then."

As they turned to leave, Shana stopped Flint, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Dash," she said, looking concerned. "One of the missing MI-6 agents is Lady Jaye. She's been gathering intell about Alexander, that illegitimate son of Destro's? We think either he's captured her, or she might be too deeply involved to get out." She paused. "Are you going to be able to handle this?"

He was one of the best, and she wanted him on the extraction team. She was hoping he'd lie and say no.

"Not a problem," he assured her, his face intentionally blank. Shana sighed, knowing there might very well be one, but she felt she had no choice.


	9. Chapter 9

Collum waited at the British air base, his cousin Mary by his side. He watched the American plane land, a frown on his face.

Mary placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We've been told they're bringing the best. They'll get her out of there."

"If only we had listened to Allie's instinct about that reporter sooner," he ground out, continuing to glare at the plane. "When they found the real one, stuffed in that closet…"

"We had no idea that she was working for Alexander, nor did we know that Sir Philip would be sending Allie undercover with his growing operation. She's tough. I'm sure she'll be okay."

They both watched silently as the Americans departed the plane. The red-headed woman, Mary knew, was a personal friend of her cousin's. Mary had seen a picture in Allie's room at one time of them, with a third woman, a blonde. She knew her cousin had kept in touch with both women, and she was pleased that this one would be helping to locate her.

Collum growled low when he recognized another individual disembark. Mary's attention was drawn to a brown-haired man. "Is he the one, then?" she asked unnecessarily.

"Liam warned him off when he was part of the inspection team. I recognize him from the security photos."

Mary nodded, studying the man closer. He wasn't quite the type she'd say her cousin went for, but then again, Allie hadn't really been involved with anyone for quite a while, so Mary couldn't honestly say what her type was anymore. This one was more ruggedly handsome, but the hard look in his eyes and the set jaw – no, she couldn't see Allie associating with someone this bitter. Then again, maybe he hadn't always been like that, she shrugged.

Mary stepped forward, holding out her hand to the red-headed woman. "Scarlett, is it? I recognize you from Lady Jaye's photo," she said, careful to use code names.

Shana shook her hand, wondering exactly who this woman was. Studying her face, she began to recognize the similarities between the woman and the man standing behind her, and realization dawned on her face.

"You're Lady Jaye's cousins," she said softly, taking the hint and keeping to the code names.

Mary nodded, then gestured behind her. "Let's get inside, get a nice cup of tea, or would you prefer coffee? We'll talk more about it and get started."

Collum turned, walking beside Mary, not sparing a glance at the group again.

"You're going to have to work with them," Mary reminded him in Gaelic, confident the Americans would not understand them.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," was his curt reply.

Mary tried not to roll her eyes.

Once they were gathered in the room and everyone was offered refreshments, Sir Philip stood from where he was sitting at the head of the table and cleared his throat. Everyone grew silent.

"I appreciate your cooperation on this mission," he stated, nodding towards the Americans. "I've been told that the team assembled is one of the best. Here's what we know."

He pressed a button and the room grew dark, a screen descending from the ceiling behind him. He moved to the side and a map appeared on the screen. He zoomed in to a small island in the Pacific Ocean.

"Here's where we know of Alexander's last location. It's a small island that he apparently owns. This is where we sent our agent who we believe was able to infiltrate his operations. I believe your men came into play during a routine surveillance of the area?"

At Scarlett's nod, he continued. "After their disappearance, we received approximately three more reports from our agent before she, too, seemed to disappear. Our last communiqué was several weeks ago."

Flint thought it odd that, up to this point, Sir Philip had been very specific on details, but that he would use a vague term such as "several weeks ago." He was pretty confident that the man could tell you in detail how many hours, minutes, and seconds since he had last heard from his agent. By the look Scarlett gave him, he could see she was thinking along the same lines.

Mary stood up. "We do not know the status of your men, but we do know that of our agents we sent, at least one is still alive. They have a chip located on them that, if deceased, would transmit a signal to us and we would be able to locate the body. Several of the chips simply stopped transmitting. One is still active, so we assume she is alive, but possibly being held against her will."

She continued, as Sir Philip clicked to another photo - that of a heavily fortified compound.

"It would be only natural for the U.S. military to investigate missing soldiers. That is where we need your help. Our agents would blend with yours in what would appear to be an investigative team, thereby not revealing our role in this little deception."

"Alexander is a dangerous paranoid sociopath, who believes it is his right to not only resurrect Cobra, but to also possess MARS Industries," Sir Philip added. "As you can tell by his compound, he trusts no one. The fact that two of our top agents were able to infiltrate his organization…well, it hasn't been successfully done before."

Sir Philip clicked through several more slides of the compound, ending with a blueprint.

"We'll be able to infiltrate the area by using these," Collum spoke for the first time, his accent thick. He held up what looked to be an ordinary pen. "This will scramble any security system for only about 15 minutes, so if used, will need to be fast and sure of what we are doing - a quick in and out, only used in extreme emergencies. It can also be used as a powerful laser, as well as a regular writing instrument, as well as serving as a homing beacon."

"We have outfitted one of your military water vehicles with other special equipment which I can explain once we are aboard. It'll look perfectly ordinary from the outside. I'll also show you a few more weapons we have developed as well."

Sir Philip clicked another button on his remote, and the screen retracted, with the lights slowly coming back to life.

"Collum, Mary, and Mark will be joining your team," he stated, addressing Scarlett. "Henceforth known as Iron, Byrd, and Bond. We know how you Americans are fond of your codenames," he said with what one could almost mistake as a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"How did they get hold of one of our boats to outfit?" murmured Roadblock to Flint, who had joined the team based on Scarlett's recommendation. Flint shrugged, not surprised at the level MI-6 would stoop. Implanting chips on their agents that sent out a homing beacon when they were killed? And they said the CIA was ruthless, he thought with a snort.

Scarlett, Roadblock, Flint, and two other team members, known as Grunt and Stealth, crossed the room to meet with Iron, Byrd, and Bond.

Collum led them to a side room and went through several weapons they would be using on the mission. Scarlett noticed his hostile attitude towards Flint and tried not to sigh. He'd have to get over that if they were all to work together. She made a mental note to talk to Byrd about it. She seemed much more approachable and willing to listen to reason. She also seemed to have a good rapport with her cousin.

"We'll be leaving on a plane tonight to take us to Hong Kong, where the boat is being stored. Then, we'll be making our way to the island," stated Byrd, addressing the team once Iron finished. "I'd also like to go ahead and state that although we come from separate agencies, we do have one common goal in mind – to get our agent and your soldiers home safe. Scarlett and I will be working together and I expect whether the order comes from her or myself, you will have no trouble following it. We don't need to waste precious time squabbling over petty things. Lives are at stake here, and that is our top priority."

The others nodded their agreement. Scarlett smiled, knowing she liked the woman already – she had taken the words right out of her mouth!

Collum handed everyone in the group a watch. "This is how we will keep in touch. If you are compromised, you need to press this button once. Press it twice to send out an electric shock to those near you, much like a taser. There is an element in the watch that will keep you safe. Take it off and press it three times and you will find it becomes an explosive device. Be careful – it's more powerful than it looks."

"I feel like James Bond," Roadblock murmured to Flint later as they settled into their seats on the plane. "I'm beginning to lose track of all the directions they gave us for each gadget," he chuckled, glancing at the watch he was now wearing.

Scarlett slid in the seat on the other side of Flint.

"You okay?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

"Fine," he answered in an even tone. He saw Scarlett's glance flick towards the cockpit, where he knew Iron and Byrd were. Bond was busy telling a story to Grunt and Stealth, who were busy laughing along with him.

Scarlett debated on telling Flint about the connection between Allie, Byrd and Iron. Would it help matters? Probably not. Would it explain a few things? Most likely.

She sighed. "Don't worry about Iron," she told him. "I think Byrd has him pretty well under control."

At first, Flint looked surprised, then gave her a quick smile. "I forgot how observant you always were. What's up with him anyway?"

Scarlett bit her lip, glancing over at Roadblock, who was listening to music through his headphones.

"You know how Sir Philip said that Alexander wants total control of MARS? And that Allie is one of the board members? If he found out who she truly was, well, the consequences might not be good. He's worried, as well as Byrd."

With a furrowed brow, Flint's eyes suddenly grew hard. "She's involved with him."

Scarlett sighed again, shaking her head. "No, it's not like that. Remember how you didn't meet the other two board members when you went for the inspection?" At his surprised look, she shrugged. "We keep our tabs, too, don't forget. Anyway, have you ever thought that you might have met them?"

He looked confused for a moment, then realization dawned on his face. "The two missing cousins," he stated. "The ones supposedly on vacation."

She nodded. "I've talked with Byrd. She believes that a reporter who was with you during the inspection, that she, well, might have been an ally of Alexander's, and could have compromised Allie. But," she added at his concerned look, "we know how well Al can blend in, so she might not have recognized her."

"You're trying to prepare me, then," he told her, his voice grave. "The fact that we might not get to her in time."

"It's something we need to face," she told him in all honesty. "Just like we did in our old Joe days. Promise me you won't go off on your own," she said, her voice suddenly hard. "And that you'll try to keep your emotions in check."

He opened his mouth to argue, then closed it. She was right. He was still emotionally involved, but in a way, that could work to their advantage, he thought. Working together for so long, he knew how Allie operated in missions like these. If anyone could find her, he could. He suddenly realized why Scarlett had requested him.

He glanced at her and saw the small smile playing on her lips as she leaned back in her seat, watching him. She knew he had just figured it out. Taking her cue, he settled back to rest, knowing he might not get much of a chance to do so once they reached Hong Kong.


	11. Chapter 11

In all his travels in the military and even now with the CIA, he had never been to Hong Kong before. He now thought he could have lived without ever going. The crowds and push of the people – how did so many fit in one place? he thought incredulously.

The team quickly made their way across the city to the harbor, where the military boat waited, disguised as an ordinary fishing boat. It would reveal its true form once they were closer to Alexander's island, to help with their story.

The plan was to leave under the cover of darkness and put as much distance as possible without being observed. Flint felt frustrated. While Byrd had been friendly, Iron still maintained a hostile silence towards him. He couldn't understand why – he had never met the guy before. He supposed, like her other male cousins, that he felt Flint had been the bad guy towards Allie. He sighed, not knowing how to change his mind on that one. There were days he felt the same way.

Iron and Byrd had their heads together now, talking in quiet voices. Byrd looked concerned, shooting glances at the others when she thought they weren't watching.

"We need to tell them," she urged in a low voice. "They can't go in there blind."

"It's a need to know basis. I'm not sure if it's come to that," he hissed back. "The less they know, the less they can tell if they're captured."

"Alexander's not going to care!" argued Byrd. "He'll kill them regardless, whether they know or not! I'm just praying she's still alive, that he hasn't discovered her, and that she's just….caught up in something," she said, her voice breaking. She took a deep breath, to regain her control. It did no good to get emotional in her profession. The image of Alexander's last female victim popped in her head and she flinched. She didn't want her cousin – or any woman for that matter – to end up like that!

No, Alexander was better off dead. If they had the opportunity, they would take it.

Byrd shook her head, glaring at her cousin. "They're trained military professionals. Don't you think we could use their help?"

Iron tried not to sigh at his cousin's naiveté. "They're trained military professionals, that's right. As in, trained to follow orders. I doubt they'd respond well to a change in plans that didn't come from a general or high ranking officer!"

Byrd grabbed his arm. "Yes, I know that, as well as anyone in our business. But you're not thinking right. Don't you remember Al telling us how different her team was? There's what, three of them here now? Why not talk to one of them? I've established a rapport with the redhead, Scarlett. Let me feel her out, see how she is."

Iron shook his head. "I think you're making a mistake. It could compromise everything we've worked for."

Byrd looked at him pleadingly, her hand rubbing up and down his arm in a soothing motion. "I won't give everything away. Let me feel her out. If she's receptive, we could at least have one more set of eyes, one more set of hands…"

Iron sighed. "You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?"

Byrd gave him a brilliant smile. He just shook his head.

As she left the small cargo area, she noticed Mark, er, Bond she quickly corrected herself, talking with Flint. Now there was an enigma, she thought. She was well aware that he had a past history with Allie, and was hoping to use it to their advantage. Regardless of what either one said, she believed there was still a bond between the two. They were together for too long for it to simply disappear, especially with how upset Allie had been when she had returned to Scotland. Oh, of course she had tried to hide it, but Mary knew and finally, one night, she had confided in her about everything.

"Of course I know it was only my stupid pride not running after him…that and my temper," Allie had smiled sadly. "I guess I had thought he would be the one to cave in, but…" She had shrugged, leaving the rest unsaid. Mary could tell that maybe had been the hardest blow of all – the fact that he had turned and never looked back.

Of course, after Flint had shown up as part of the investigative team, he had definitely shown some interest, Ian and Collum had informed her. Unfortunately, it had also been the time that Alexander had resurfaced and Sir Philip had called her back in to duty. Between the desire of the family to destroy Alexander, and Allie's suspicions of the reporter, she had jumped at the chance.

Mary really couldn't blame her. If she had her cousin's talent for being able to immerse herself anywhere, anytime…she would've gone as well.


	12. Chapter 12

"So your plan is to destroy Alexander, and possibly the island along with him? Even if there are innocent people caught up in your plan?"

"He cannot be allowed to live," Mary told her in a cold voice. "You do not know this mad man! He will not stop until he gets what he wants. That," she answered Scarlett's questioning look, "is up for debate, but know he is up to no good. It's not just that he's Destro's son….I know you dealt with Cobra Commander and his insane schemes. However, Alexander, he not only wants to recreate Cobra, he wants to destroy everyone in his path to do so! I fear what this latest plan of his is! No, it is best if he is simply….destroyed."

Scarlett bit her lip. These were not her orders. They were to find the missing soldiers and get them out. She said as much to Mary, who gave her a hard look.

"Look, how many missing soldiers do you really get assigned to look for? What makes these so special? Unless it's a son of a high ranking officer or politican, you need to think about that." She glanced at her watch. "We're nearing our destination. It's time to prepare the team."

"And so our plan is to make contact, go on the island with the intention of finding our lost boys. Iron and Byrd will remain on the boat, with Bond joining the team as another soldier. Any questions?" Scarlett announced later to the rest as they neared the island. Glancing over at Byrd, she saw her nod her head in agreement.

"He'll be heavily guarded, Alexander will. Also, very paranoid, but very charming. You'll have to do your best to reassure him that you are there on a peaceful mission. Iron and I will have to remain in hiding, since he would recognize us. However, know that we are on standby, should you need our assistance," Mary told the assembled group. "Know that Stealth and Grunt will also be on backup as well."

Flint frowned. He didn't like the vague aspect of the whole operation. He also hadn't forgotten that Allie was somewhere on this island and hadn't communicated with her team for awhile. While no one had mentioned her specifically, he knew that she was still on everyone's minds, like his own.

Mary and Scarlett finished briefing the group as Iron transformed the boat back into the military vehicle it was. It wasn't long before they were within miles of the island that they were hailed.

Scarlett handled the communication. After a brief conversation, a small team was to be allowed, escorted, onto the island.

"This is it, boys," she said softly to Flint, Roadblock, and Bond as they watched the approaching escort. They would be allowed to beach their boat, but they would be escorted onto the island.

Iron and Byrd had vanished, knowing that if they were discovered with the team, it would spell danger for all of them. "Yo, Joe," she whispered for the hell of it. The other two gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the old battle cry.

Flint knew then that Allie had not been forgotten, and it was Scarlett's signal to them that, besides the missing soldiers, they were to get her out as well.


	13. Chapter 13

They were escorted to a large mansion, centered on the small island in the middle of a jungle by way of a jeep that had appeared on the beach. Their drive had taken them by several buildings which looked to be greenhouses and at least one long, low brick building. Roadblock thought it looked to be barracks of some sort with the design.

Their escorts said nothing. They looked to be natives to the area with their dark complexion and hair. Guns were slung carelessly around their back, as if they felt no threat from the Americans. Although, Scarlett thought, they were obviously wearing them to show that they did indeed possess them, as if to warn the small group that they had the firepower to subdue them, if necessary.

The jeep stopped in front of the mansion and the men motioned for their "guests" to get out. They then were led into an opulent room where they were met by a young man who looked no older than 20.

"I am Alexander McCullen!" he introduced himself in a very pleasant voice. "You must be the Americans looking for your lost soldiers, then!"

The group tried to hide their surprise. This was the paranoid psycho that MI-6 had told them about? The man in front of them looked to be a college student at a prestigious university. Well dressed and with a cultured accent, he smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down.

"Welcome to my island! We are a research facility and often don't see visitors. Then again, in our line of work, most people don't find it a vacation destination! More about that later, though."

Scarlett introduced the team, using code names, apologizing for not being able to reveal their true identies.

Alexander smiled. "But of course! Here, we have no need of that because we have nothing to hide," he said pleasantly, but the team couldn't help feeling there was an insult in there somewhere.

"Ah, but I am being a bad host!" he apologized in the same cheerful manner. "Refreshments!" he called out, and a slight woman came in, bearing a tray with drinks and what looked to be English biscuits and finger sandwiches.

Flint studied the woman closely, who was stooped over, not meeting the eyes of anyone in the room. Could it be Allie? He could see Scarlett doing the same thing out of the corner of his eye. She shook her head slightly and he had to agree. While Allie could completely immerse herself into a character, she would at some point have made eye contact with one of them before leaving the room. This woman seemed almost scared to be in the same room with them, let alone Alexander!

"If you don't mind me asking," began Scarlett, cautiously taking a bite out of her sandwich, only eating to be polite, "what kind of research do you do here?"

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked! While we like to focus on genetics, we do dabble in what you would term 'germ warfare.' If you will allow me, I can show you our facilities, and then we will move on to the story of your missing companions, then."

The three exchanged glances behind the man's back. Scarlett gave a slight shrug. They'd have to step cautiously with this man. So far, he had been the perfect host. While she felt herself relaxing, she knew she needed to be on their guard. Reports of the man had been few and far between in her intelligence world, but her instincts told her to be wary, and MI-6 certainly considered him to be a threat.

"We are a self-sufficient place, as you can see!" Alexander was saying, flourishing his arms wide as they strode through a garden on the side of the mansion a few minutes later. "Everything you see here, this is our food, our medicine. There is a farm on the other side of the island that provides us with dairy and meat. It is a paradise of sorts, no?"

The three murmured compliments, much to Alexander's delight. "I know to you I seem young," he told them with a smile. "However, being a child genius, I have always had grand ideas, and this Utopia has become one of them! I hope to share my research with the world soon! I have several top scientists working on my ideas even as we speak!" he bragged.

He paused in front of what looked to be a greenhouse. Flint started when he realized that they weren't actually seeing into the building, but a reflection from the outside – the walls were actually mirrors! Alexander chuckled at the group's expression.

"Oh yes, I dabble in architecture as well. One of my designs, of course!"

Roadblock glanced at Flint, as if to say the man didn't have any trouble with his self-esteem!

Alexander placed his hand on a pad by the door, and it silently swung open. He entered, knowing the three would be right behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

They had to blink several times to adjust their eyes to the artificial light. While on the outside the greenhouse had looked bright and cheery, it was a different story on the inside. The hallway they were standing in was dimly lit, doors lining the walls on either side. Alexander passed by several before finally entering one.

"This," he said, with another flourish, "is where we are currently working on finding a cure for the latest weapon that the middle eastern world seems to be developing!"

Two scientists in lab coats were working near a long table lined with microscopes, test tubes, notebooks, plant samples, and two laptops. They did not look up as the group entered, so involved in their work.

"Dr. Smythe! Dr. Brown!" barked Alexander, annoyed that the two had not acknowledged him as he had entered the room.

The two looked up and quickly made their way over to where the group was standing.

"Status report!" Alexander ordered, snapping his fingers. The male scientist picked up a chair and set it by Alexander, who sat down, glaring at the man as if the chair should have already been there, waiting for him.

The woman flicked a glance at the group assembled, then focused her attention back on Alexander.

Her voice was husky and slightly accented when she spoke. "We have eliminated several possibilities of herbs and are narrowing down our choices - which is a good sign, as you know, sir. I just emailed you a report on several other possible ingredients, if we can manage to have them shipped to us. I'm afraid there will be some cost involved."

Alexander gave a curt nod, then waved his hand, and the man removed the chair as Alexander stood. He turned back to the group.

"As you can see, our scientists here are working hard on finding a cure. These gentlemen, and lady," he corrected, bowing in Scarlett's direction, "are here for the soldiers that were capsized near our island several weeks ago," he stated, addressing Dr. Smythe. He ignored Dr. Brown, who backed away slowly. Alexander made a gesture, and the man returned to his work.

Flint noticed the dumpy looking woman kept her head bowed as Alexander spoke to her. The abrupt change in Alexander's manner had startled, but not surprised him. He had been waiting for some sign of the man's madness. His casual statement about the soldiers, though, had him glancing over at Scarlett, whose jaw was clenched. Up to this point, Alexander had not given them any details, such as the soldiers being stranded. Flint highly doubted that's what had happened. Alexander seemed very in control of his surroundings. He doubted much surprised the man.

Alexander walked the few steps so that he was facing Dr. Smythe, tilting her face so that she was looking at him. "Such a beautiful brain in such an ugly shell," he was saying with regret, shaking his head. Scarlett's eyes narrowed at his cruel words. "It's such a shame. Maybe we should be working on a brain transplant, then, huh? Our genetics could have gone so well together – our two brains could have created a super power, only…well, we all know where that fails," he sighed dramatically, glacing over her mole-ridden face and thick-lensed glasses. He chuckled, as if this was an old joke between the two. "Maybe if we could isolate a gene or two…"

Dr. Smythe's eyes were blank and when Alexander released his hold on her, she bowed her head once more, her shoulders slumped. Scarlett forcefully unclenched her fists, not wanting Alexander to pick up on her reaction to the little scene. She was not here to cause any conflicts, even though she knew Iron and Byrd would be more than happy to see him dead.

"Dr. Smythe, we will need to let these nice people see their soldiers, then, won't we?" Alexander cheerfully called out, his mood changing once again. "I will let you lead them to those nice boys!"

At his whistle, two armed guards appeared at the doorway. Dr. Smythe shuffled to the doorway herself, her gait uneven, as if one leg were shorter than the other.

"Not much to look at," Alexander said aside to Bond, chuckling, "but she has her uses! If only her body was as beautiful as her brain! Ah, but then, she wouldn't have to work so hard, would she? Yes," he nodded his head, as if agreeing to a silent statement, "there have to be unattractive people in the world so that they work harder and make our lives better. They have less distractions that way," Alexander nodded again, believing this to be a deep revelation.

Bond gave him a quick smile. Like Scarlett, he didn't want to offend the man. He just wanted to get the soldiers, find Lady Jaye, and get out.

Dr. Smythe shuffled on ahead of the group until they reached the end of the hallway. Holding up her hand to a panel that blended into the wall, it opened before their eyes, revealing what looked to be a large closet. She reached up and began handing what looked to be Hazmat suits to the group.

"You will need to put these on, I'm afraid," Alexander said, his voice apologetic. "We cannot have anyone else exposed!"

Anyone else? Scarlett raised her eyebrows, making eye contact with her team. What the hell did that mean?

Once suited up, Dr. Smythe put her hand to another panel, and the back of the closet swung open, revealing another small room, this one lined with what looked to be a dense fiberglass, a thick door at the other end.

The group, after putting on the suits, entered the small room. A powerful vent came on, and the small contingent realized what it was – they were being sanitized! What **was** on the other side of this door?

"Come, then!" Alexander said, once the vent turned off and he pulled open the thick door, anxious for the revelation, not to mention the reaction of his "visitors." He pushed his way past Dr. Smythe, who stumbled.

Scarlett put her hand at her arm, steadying her. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

The scientist did not answer, just quickly recovered her balance and hobbled on. Scarlett frowned, Flint joining her.

"What's with her?" he asked in a low voice.

"Not sure, but spending time here could do it to you. My guess is she's been someone's punching bag for awhile," Scarlett answered in an equally low voice, her eyes on the woman. "Three guesses who, the first two don't count."


	15. Chapter 15

"And… regrettably… here are your missing boys!" Alexander announced, standing in front of a door that had a small window. "We've had to separate them, I'm afraid, since they started to become aggressive towards one another." He indicated two more of the doors in the corridor.

The team quickly made their way to the first door and looked in. Several of them gasped at what they saw.

"What….happened to them?" Scarlett managed, looking away in horror and disgust.

Alexander sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid after their boat capsized, they came on the island looking for help. It was the middle of the night and they somehow managed to find their way into the research facility." He shrugged. "We have since tightened our security, as you can see, so it will not happen again."

He paused, then looked to Dr. Smythe, who, even with her head bowed, somehow knew she was to continue the story.

Her husky voice rasped out the rest of the story. "They became exposed to the germ we are so desperately finding a cure for. As you can tell, it is very dangerous and debilitating. It also drives you completely insane – very paranoid and delusional. We can do nothing but quarantine them until the time comes when we find our cure. Even then, it may not be a guarantee. This may become a permanent condition if it lasts too long."

"So sad," sighed Alexander dramatically. "I wanted you to see, so you would understand, how this weapon works. We had another visitor who did not, and she tried to help them - only to become exposed herself. Once you are contaminated, it seems to spread. Imagine unleashing something this onto the world!" he finished, a smile playing on his lips. "A cure for something as deadly as this, something that even today they are using in the middle eastern oil wars…well, I'm sure it will be worth billions!"

They heard a moan coming from another room, and Alexander seemed to enjoy showing them each room where a soldier lay in agony. At the last door, he paused.

"The lady who tried to help them….she knew she had been exposed," Dr. Smythe whispered, knowing Alexander wanted her to tell the story. He found it hard not to express his glee at this one.

"We had no choice but to quarantine her as well. I have mentioned the paranoia and the delusions. We were unable to stop her from hurting herself, other than to place her in a constrictive environment. I think it would be best if you did not look in this one."

Flint's look grew hard and he strode up to the window in the door, ignoring the warning. The room was dimly lit, and he saw what looked to be a scarf wrapped around where the woman's eyes should be. Her face was grossly distorted, swollen and red, her body bloated. Her head was bare but for a few tufts of brown hair. She was chained to the wall, but managed to have her arms wrapped around her knees in almost a fetal position. He could hear the low, keening wail even through the thick door. Closing his eyes, he backed away, trying to hide his reaction to what he saw.

Scarlett put a hand on his arm, squeezing, as if to warn him not to react in front of Alexander.

"So as you can see," Alexander was explaining, seemingly delighted at the reaction his patients were receiving, "we cannot let these boys into your custody, unless of course you want us to unleash this deadly pestilence on the world! Why, you would be insane, if not dead, in a month! Not to mention spreading it to everyone you come in contact with! You see what happened to your friend, Lady Jaye."

At their startled expression, he laughed. "Oh, I am not as naïve as you think! I recognized you and your code names, of course, coming from the now defunct GI Joe. Your Lady Jaye thought to play the hero and release the soldiers, even though we warned her! Now look at her." He clucked his tongue in mock sympathy.

The armed guards had their guns steady in their hands, aimed at the small group.

Dr. Smythe murmured something in the native tongue, and Alexander's grin grew wider. "An excellent idea, Dr. Smythe!" He turned to Scarlett. "You can take this story back to your commanders and they could help fund our research for the cure! As you can tell, this deadly gas exists, and we are the only ones actively working on a cure! However, like any good research, it has its expenses. I'm sure the American government would grant us funds to help, not to mention MARS Industries where this distant relative of mine was on the executive board!"

Scarlett thought she should win an Oscar for her performance during the visit, the way she was hiding her true feelings of loathing and disgust. She now knew why Iron and Byrd were so willing to dispose of this man!

"I will definitely talk to my superiors about all this, and they will alert the politicians. Knowing it hits this hard, this fast…." She let a tear fall dramatically down her cheek, a sign she was sure Alexander would appreciate. "If you had video on this perhaps, it might be more convincing, more real to my superiors? Perhaps with the soldiers, or the…other victim?"

He caught her tear on his finger as he brushed it across her cheek. "I can see you are truly moved by this! I have confidence that you will do everything in your power to help. We must talk about this over dinner. I insist!"

He took her arm through her hazmat suit, chatting about security videos, as well as personal testimony. One would think, she tried not to look disgusted, that he was planning on directing a movie!


	16. Chapter 16

Flint lingered behind, not wanting to look into the room again, but not wanting to leave, feeling torn and confused. Was that truly Lady Jaye in there, or were they meant to only think that?

Dr. Smythe turned and looked at him. She felt sorry for the pain she could see etched on his face.

"I am afraid there is nothing you can do for her," she rasped, hobbling back over to him.

He looked at her, trying not to grimace at the moles on her face, not wanting to be rude.

"How did she…is she…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Is she in pain? Does she realize what's going on? The thoughts flew around his head as his fists clenched at his sides. Had Alexander deliberately exposed her? He would kill the bastard! Damn the mission – the soldiers were beyond help. Flint was ready to wrap his hands around the man's neck and squeeze, knowing he'd enjoy watching the life slowly fade from his eyes.

"The master will be upset if we linger too long. You chance becoming exposed yourself," Dr. Smythe warned.

"Can't you do anything for her?" Flint managed to ground out. "Put her out of her misery if she is beyond hope?"

"If we can find the cure, it could help her. She'll never be what she was, but at least she can live in peace…with some slight alterations."

Dr. Smythe stumbled, and Flint found himself being the gentleman and catching her arm, trying to steady her.

"Meet me tonight and I can have a sample for your scientists," she whispered close to his ear, "if you're interested in helping her. We are too limited here, even though he tries to give us everything."

She then straightened up, once more shuffling towards the rest of the group, and Flint wondered if he had heard her correctly. Was she trying to help? How could he trust anyone who willingly worked for this madman?

He saw Bond flinch in disgust as the doctor approached him, taking a step to the side to let her pass. He met Flint's eyes above her head and shrugged. Flint felt a brief flash of disgust for the man. Would he ever be that shallow? He hoped not.

Once they were all inside the closet, Dr. Smythe put her gloved hand on another panel and the heavy door to the containment unit swung closed, bathing them in a sweet smelling steam. They then went through the process again of being decontaminated, removing their suits once they reached the outer closet.

"Think of it as a bath, washing away any stray germs," Alexander smiled pleasantly at the group. "We wouldn't want to expose anyone! We've seen what happens to the naughty ones!"

Dr. Smythe shuffled back to the lab as the others made their way outside, following Alexander. Scarlett glanced at the woman and noticed a bracelet gleaming on her wrist as she reached out to shut the door behind her. She had noticed the same bracelet on other residents of the island. What were they for? Alexander didn't wear one, so it wouldn't be a communication device.

Flint signaled to her behind Alexander's back, using sign language, about what Dr. Smythe said. She nodded and signed back to him that they would talk about it when they could. She could tell he was fighting his way through the pain and disbelief. She knew because she was feeling the same thing. Roadblock also wore a grim expression.


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner was supposed to be a pleasant affair, with Alexander being the perfect host. One of his saner moments, Scarlett thought wryly. He and Bond seemed to enjoy talking and she was glad she didn't have to think of something to say to him. Bond did not even seem to be disturbed that it was Allie in the cell. She frowned. Was he just that good, or just that heartless?

Scarlett had been more observant this time of those around her, and how Alexander's servants acted, how cowed they were, even when he was playing the genial host. There was a story behind it all, she knew. Of course, each one was wearing one of the mysterious bracelets. She had even seen one maid pull nervously at hers after Alexander had given her a look when she had accidentally spilled a drop of water as she carried a tray in the room.

She hated to disappoint Iron and Byrd, but there would be no way they could fulfill the part of the mission where they were to take out Alexander. He was never without a guard nearby so a sudden attack was out of the question. Scarlett actually felt disappointment, although assassination had never been her strength. In this case, though, she could easily make an exception, especially with the monster's reaction to those that were infected, and the heartless way he had announced Lady Jaye's condition.

She was also worried about the germ he was in possession of. She wasn't quite convinced that the soldier's exposure, as well as that of Lady Jaye, had been purely accidental. Had that truly been her friend in that cell? Maybe, just maybe, she had made it. Flint's face, however, had told her it most likely was, and she trusted his instincts when it came to Lady Jaye. Poor Flint. He was staying the professional now, but how would he be once they left the island? There were still strong feelings between the two, and even if there weren't, he'd have to be pretty hard-hearted to not react to what they had seen today.

Scarlett found herself reassuring Alexander several times over the course of the dinner that she would advocate for funding. She wondered why he was so adamant about it. Did he already possess a cure and wanted the money? She doubted he was sincere about finding a cure, unless it would benefit himself. Would Dr. Smythe have the answers they would need? She had asked to meet with Flint, but Scarlett figured she wouldn't mind meeting with both of them. They'd send Roadblock and Bond back to the boat and meet up with her in secret.

She glanced over at Roadblock, who had stayed unusually quiet throughout the whole mission. Right now, his expression was unreadable, but like herself and Flint, she could tell he was in turmoil. What they had seen today, what they suspected Alexander capable of….Byrd had been right. This was a much more dangerous foe than Cobra had ever hoped to be!

At last dinner was over. Alexander expressed regret over their leaving, claiming that his research kept him away from most of the world, and that he had been amused by their brief visit. With that being said, he bowed and left the room, announcing that he must get back to his work.

The guards escorted them back to their boat. Scarlett noted this time that they did not follow them all the way to where it was beached, but rather waited in the shadow of the trees, looking nervous. She saw one glancing down at his bracelet, then taking a step back. The other looked at him, making a comment then laughing, but she saw him, too, take a step back.

While they were distracted, she pointed the pin Iron had given them back at MI-6 towards another section of the jungle. A nearly invisible laser shot out, and a large part of a tree started to crack and fall. The guards turned their attention towards the noise, chattering excitedly in their native tongue, already making their way over to investigate.

Flint and Scarlett took that opportunity to slip away from the group and hide in the trees. They had already worked a plan out with Roadblock that he would let the others know to meet them, tracking their homing device. They would pick them up after they had met with Dr. Smythe.

"Where are we going to meet her?" Scarlett said in a low voice next to Flint's ear, crouching in the undergrowth.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm not sure," he whispered back. "I'm guessing near the research building?"

They heard the jeep drive off back in the direction of the mansion. So much for the guards, Scarlett thought, relieved. Then again, knowing Alexander, the whole island could be wired. They needed to be quick.

Standing up from their crouched position, they started to make their way in that direction of the research building when a voice stopped them.

"You will not have to go that far," a voice rasped in the darkness, reading their thoughts.

Flint had his hand on his knife, hidden in the folds of his shirt, and he felt Scarlett tense as well, no doubt reaching for her hidden weapon.

"I am a friend. You need not attack," the voice rasped again, and Dr. Smythe moved into the thin moonlight filtering through the thick layer of trees.

"Why did you want us to meet you?" Scarlett asked in a soft voice, wary of any unnatural sounds, but also wanting to sound trusting towards Dr. Smythe. The woman had been through enough, judging by Alexander's treatment of her. She was also a little nervous. If Dr. Smythe could approach them that quietly, who's to say a guard wasn't far behind?

"I have a sample of the germ, for you to take to your scientists to study," she continued in a low voice, holding up a small container. "But there is a condition."

When no one made a comment, she decided it was safe to continue. "You have to take me with you, get me off this godforsaken island of death!" she hissed. "I have more information, more than I can tell you now, but not until I'm safe. I can help your scientists, tell them what we've attempted, what we've rejected!"

"We can do that," Scarlett breathed. "But we have to go now, before you're discovered."

"Wait! It's not that easy!" Dr. Smythe sighed. She thrust her arm in front of their faces, the bracelet dangling. "You need to understand!"

"Lady, we don't have a real big window here!" Flint said, exasperated. He wanted to get the hell away from this island. Was Alexander's drama catching? He wasn't sure taking this woman off this island was so smart, but if it could help Allie, if that truly had been his Allie…

"This bracelet," Dr. Smythe continued, ignoring him, "it's like one of those dog collars, the ones that shock when it tries to cross the invisible fence, yes?"

Scarlett nodded. It all made sense now. Those that worked on the island, they were virtually prisoners! That's what the bracelets were for! No doubt, they also had a tracking device on them. She wondered if, even now, guards were on their way. They'd have to move quickly.

"Once I try to cross the line, the shock will render me unconscious," Dr. Smythe warned. "An alarm will sound in the guard house, but the guard…let's just say he's sleeping on the job right now," she gave a rough chuckle that came out more like a wheeze. "You will have to carry me to your boat! You have the defibrillator, yes?"

"Done, and yes," Scarlett agreed softly, nudging Flint. He sighed, knowing he was being assigned "carry duty."

"You will need to be careful! We cannot let the container fall!" She handed it to Scarlett. "Take care of it, but do not open it!"

"How do we know it's not all a trick?" Flint asked suddenly, his gut feeling that something was "off" here.

"I saved you!" Dr. Smythe rasped back. "He would have kept you, like those soldiers and that woman, if I hadn't given him the idea to send you back to get the money! Didn't you see those guards? You would have been wearing a bracelet and been one of his guinea pigs! He hates all Americans, and especially GI Joe, and revels in seeing them tortured! You would've been the next victims, I tell you! I should be rewarded for rescuing you!"

"Let's just go!" Scarlett hissed impatiently. "How do we do this?"

She could see Dr. Smythe flinch in the darkness. "I'd rather take it at a run, if you don't mind. I'm not exactly sure where the barrier is, but I will warn you. I've seen it happen before – I will be electrocuted, then unconscious. Then your gorilla here can carry me the rest of the way."

Flint narrowed his eyes at the term "gorilla."

"We're wasting time," he growled, choosing to not comment on the remark. "Why don't I just carry you now?"

Dr. Smythe sighed, apparently exasperated at his ignorance. "The shock would travel through me to you. No, we do it my way. If I die in the attempt, at least a sample will get to your people."

She began hobbling towards the beach, then, amazingly, her gait straightened out and she took off at a smooth run. Before either one could comment, they saw her body suddenly straighten and start to jerk. She collapsed to the ground after several long seconds, a burning smell in the air.

Scarlett and Flint ran in her direction, and he scooped her up, finding her a lot lighter than he had anticipated. Scarlett had already pressed the homing beacon on the pen as the doctor began to run. They paused at the edge of the jungle, seeing the boat making its way out towards the sea, but not at a far distance.

They cautiously crossed the beach, grateful that the moon was behind the clouds for the moment, and waded into the water.

Flint found himself weighted down and the going slow with the unconscious body in his hands. Thankfully, the boat motored close and arms reached down to take the doctor. He climbed up after her, Scarlett already on board.

The boat took off, putting distance between themselves and the island.


	19. Chapter 19

Roadblock carried the unconscious doctor into the cargo area, resting her on a rough blanket they had made into a makeshift bed. Several of the others were rummaging through the fake cargo, looking for more blankets and other first aid equipment.

Scarlett was filling in the others about their encounter with Alexander, and the rescue of Dr. Smythe, when Roadblock joined them.

"Should we have someone watching her?" he asked, his brow wrinkled with concern. "She was basically electrocuted, right?"

Scarlett paused, then looked at Iron. "The bracelet. We have blocked the tracking device attached to it?"

After a quick nod, Iron quickly hurried to the cargo area where the doctor still lay unconscious. They didn't need Alexander tracking their movements, or knowing that the doctor was aboard. He shouted back to the others to watch the radar for anything suspicious, in case his cloaking device was not working.

He examined the bracelet around the woman's wrist, looking for a way to remove it. He looked up as Mary and Scarlett joined him.

"From what I can discern, if we take it off, it looks like it's programmed to inject her with something. Knowing Alexander, he demands loyalty from all those around him, so I'm sure it's deadly. Good thing I thought to install the boat with a blocker, so even if it is sending a signal, it's not reaching them."

"How do we get it off, then?" asked Mary, concerned. She felt sorry for the woman, noting the odd contours of her body as well as her unattractive features, and wondered if it was something Alexander had caused.

"She must be very valuable to Alexander. He normally surrounds himself with more, um, attractive people," Mary explained to Scarlett. "It could be dangerous for us, having her here."

"She's one of his scientists, working on the cure for the germ, or disease." Scarlett shuddered at what she had seen in the containment unit, unable to hide her reaction any longer. "It was horrible!" she whispered to Mary. She didn't want to tell Mary she thought that one of the victims had been her cousin. She still hadn't allowed herself to fully entertain that thought, or the consequences it would cause among members of the team.

She rose, thinking of Flint. What must he be feeling right now? Hearing a soft noise, she saw him standing in the shadows, staring down at Dr. Smythe, a strange look on his face.

"You okay?" Scarlett asked, going over to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"What did you do with the vial?" he asked, ignoring her question. If he kept himself busy, focusing on the mission, well, it didn't allow other thoughts to come creeping into his mind.

"It's safe," Collum answered for her, looking up. "Locked away where it can't be accidentally mishandled."

They heard a soft moan, and realized Dr. Smythe must be coming to. Mary had covered her with a blanket and Iron was slowly rubbing her arms, trying to encourage circulation, Flint guessed.

The scientist's eyes fluttered, then slowly opened, squinting against the dim light.

"You're with friends," Iron's voice said, more gentle than Flint thought possible. "Please don't struggle, but I'm going to make sure you're okay after your shock."

The scientist blinked her eyes as if to answer yes, and let Iron examine her. He put his ear to her chest to listen to her heart, then checked her pulse. He nodded, checked a few more things, then simply looked at her, his face impassive, wrapping her up once again in the blanket.

"Can you sit up?" he asked her, and, at her nod, helped her do so slowly. He leaned her against one of the crates, apologizing for the poor accommodations.

She opened her mouth to speak, then patted her throat with her hand.

"Water!" Iron barked, looking over to where Scarlett and Flint stood watching. The least they could do was make themselves useful, not just stand there gaping, he thought, exasperated. Americans!

Scarlett rummaged around and found a bottle of water, which she brought to Iron. He supported Dr. Smythe's neck and helped her drink. Mary supported her other side, holding her hand.

"You take your time," she said in a soothing voice. "Then you can tell us everything."

"The vial needs to be kept safe. If it leaks…" Dr. Smythe rasped out, not needing to finish her sentence.

"It's just fine, never you fear, locked away and safe, just as you are. You will never have to return to that island again!"

Dr. Smythe nodded, then sighed. "That man is a monster! He paid top dollar for that germ," she stated, "and then wanted us to produce a cure. His plan was to film the victims, then demand money from different nations for the cure after he infected large cities with it!"

She chuckled, which turned into a cough. After another sip of water, she continued. "It's a good thing we convinced him that he couldn't unleash it until we had a cure, in case **he** was taken with it. Self-preservation is his middle name. I feel horrible that we couldn't do anything to save those soldiers or the woman, but their sacrifice may have saved countless lives. They should be decorated as heroes!" She directed her words towards where the red-haired woman was standing with another in the shadows.

"They will be," assured Scarlett, stepping forward, feeling Flint's resolve start to break at the mention of who they suspected had been Lady Jaye at one time.

"Where are we?" asked Dr. Smythe, glancing around, frowning. "Are we even moving?"

"Far enough away from the island. No one has followed us and we blocked any homing beacon coming from your bracelet."

Dr. Smythe grimaced. "This awful thing! He made us wear them so he could keep tabs on where we were and to keep us from escaping that hellish island! I was able to remove the tracker but not the cyanide that injects into you if you attempt to take it off," she sighed.

"We'll figure out a way," Mary assured her, her voice sympathetic.

Flint had heard enough. Turning, he left the room, not able to bear looking at that woman for another minute. Scarlett and Roadblock exchanged looks, both deciding it best to keep tabs on him for now, following him out.


	20. Chapter 20

The others had left the area, leaving only Mary, Collum, and Dr. Smythe.

"You're lucky he didn't see you," Dr. Smythe said to Mary and Collum as they helped her up, planning on moving her to a more secure location. "He would have recognized you right away and you would have become two more victims! As it was, he discovered who I was soon enough. Fortunately, I was able to take care of that."

Mary paused, then exchanged a smile with Collum. "Well, now, then, we're glad we got you out okay, but, well, the true thanks goes to the Americans, your former teammates. We just merely babysat the boat!"

"Too bad this thing doesn't have a shower – I could sure use one! I'm ready to get out of this person, but I'm not sure what would be worse if Alexander _did_ catch us – seeing me as myself, or as my current alter ego. My guess would be to disguise myself as just another soldier onboard. I don't suppose you have any extra gear?"

"Well, now, when are you planning on revealing yourself to your old teammates then?" asked Mary, looking thoughtful. "The one seems pretty upset."

She frowned. Flint was pretty broken up, but was it guilt from what he saw in the cell, or something else? What would his reaction be when he realized he had been fooled? Surely he would understand she couldn't break cover, even for him! She sighed.

"I know. There's not much I can do about him. Kind of a damned if you do situation," she shrugged.

Collum shook his head. "I still don't know how you do it. If it wasn't your voice coming out of this body, I would never believe it! Lass, you never cease to amaze me with your talent!"

Mary nodded. "Well, then, I had brought your bag so let me go get it from the control room. At least you can change and feel more like yourself. I'm sure I can find some of the American uniforms as well, although I'm not quite sure any will fit." She poked at what seemed to be a layer of fat under the doctor's labcoat, chuckling. "Maybe lose some weight in the meantime?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

Mary was still smiling as she left the cargo hold, letting it fade from her face as she saw the three former teammates huddled together in a corner of the deck. She clucked her tongue sympathetically, but decided her interference wouldn't be welcomed at this time. Right now, it was best if they thought their former comrade had been left behind.

She quickly returned with the small duffel bag. "I'm afraid there's not much privacy aboard the ship. You do what you think best, though."

"Where are we heading?" Dr. Smythe asked, looking at Collum.

"Well, if we _were_ tracked, we didn't want to return to Hong Kong. There's another small harbor that we have MARS vehicles stored. You'd probably be best off to change back to yourself aboard the flight to London. I think as long as you keep a low profile for the next several hours we can pass you off as one of the soldiers until then."

"By the way," Mary paused on her way out the door, "what _did_ happen to the real Dr. Smythe?"

"Dr. Smythe" gave a small, sad smile. "You don't want to know."

"Right then," Mary replied, knowing exactly what that meant. Her cousin was right, then – she truly didn't.

Allie quickly unpeeled the layers of Dr. Smythe and transformed herself into a soldier. With her breasts wrapped, she could have been mistaken for a slim man. It was a shame the drab green uniform didn't fit her better, but it would have to do. She discarded the dark wig and tucked her hair under the hat, pulling it low over her face. She was grateful they were traveling at night. She would keep away from the others as much as possible until they docked.

Spotting the area Collum had pointed out to her before they had left, she made her way and restacked crates, creating a small cave-like area where she could rest without being discovered. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but she had slept in worse. Using the blankets the others had brought for Dr. Smythe, she made herself a small bed and crawled in, exhausted. With the smooth motion of the boat, she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, knowing her cousins would wake her as they neared the port.


	21. Chapter 21

She awoke with a start, knowing instinctively that someone was in the same room. The lights had been turned off, most likely by Mary or Collum, but she felt the boat still maintaining the same speed as before, so they hadn't docked. She stiffened, drawing the gun she had placed at her side to her, listening intently. It could be Alexander and his guards, looking for their lost scientist. The door slowly shut, leaving the room in complete darkness.

Whoever it was didn't seem to be in a hurry. The slow, shuffling gait paused, and she heard the give of a crate as if the person had sat down. She slowly pulled herself to a crouching position and froze, the gun at the ready. She also had a knife stashed as well, but to use that, she'd have to make contact with the person - she didn't want to get that close.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, and Allie relaxed her guard. The person wasn't searching for her – he was searching for privacy. She closed her eyes, feeling his pain, guilt flooding her. He thought she was dead, or at least close to death. Every nerve screamed to her to stay put, to listen to her training, but her heart willed her legs to stand up. She wanted to go to him, to let him know she was okay, but her head stopped her. What if Alexander met them at the harbor? She loved Dash, but she didn't think he could fake this kind of grief when he knew she was okay. Alexander would eat him alive, then do worse with herself, Collum, and Mary – that, she didn't doubt. Hadn't he tried to do so when she was in his control? The only way she had escaped was to trick Dr. Smythe, writing her death sentence in return for Allie's freedom.

She slowly expelled the breath she had been holding. The crate creaked again as its extra weight was lifted. The steps were a little quicker this time and she watched as the door opened, letting in a sliver of moonlight. He left the door cracked, so that the room was once again bathed in darkness, but not as much as before.

She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the gloom. Then, against her better judgment, Allie made her way across the room, pausing at the doorway. Should she? Her brain warred with her heart. What would his reaction be once he knew she was alive? Knowing his temper, he could turn and walk away, once more out of her life, but this time for good. She couldn't blame him for that. At least with GI Joe, he had been in on the mission specs. However, a voice in her head reminded her, he does know what it means to do anything in order to survive – and that is what you did. Would you purposely put him in danger by revealing yourself too early?

Allie sighed, resting her forehead against the back of the door. Would she do more harm than good? She could see him through the crack in the door, shoulders slumped, leaning over the railing of the boat. He looked tired, defeated. It wasn't often he let anyone catch him in this mood. No, he must surely be alone on the deck, everyone else most likely sleeping, with only one or two people on guard in the control room.

A mist had rolled in, and she thought to use it to her advantage, to avoid detection. Closing her eyes, she hoped it would help cloak any curious eyes.

Pulling her hat down low, she slowly approached Flint, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dash," she whispered, hoping to get his attention without too much effort.

He looked up and she immediately could see that his red-rimmed eyes were unfocused. Had he been drinking? She frowned. There was only one on board she knew could possibly be carrying anything remotely alcoholic – Mark. Chances are, he had encouraged Flint to take a "nip or two" to "dull the pain" which then probably turned into most of the bottle. No wonder his gait had sounded uneven in the room!

"I'm sorry, Allie," he told her after a moment, blinking several times, "I just didn't…I mean, I couldn't….damnit, why did you have to try to go play the angel and rescue those boys? You're smart – surely you knew they were beyond hope at that time!" He frowned. "Or were you tricked? Did Alexander somehow….."

His fists clenched. How could he explain himself to this ghost, this illusion of the woman he loved? He knew in reality she was back in that cell, rotting away with disease – obviously this mirage was the result of his guilty conscience.

She started, realizing he thought she was a hallucination of some sort. With the help of the mist, she realized it set the scene in his muddled mind to be talking to her ghost. She gnawed her lip, thinking. It could work to her advantage. She could make her peace with him, ease his mind, but not blow her cover as well.

"Dash," she whispered again, rubbing his shoulder in a familiar soothing, circular motion, "you have nothing to apologize for. I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the assignment." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, and I want you to find some peace. Come with me," she said, taking his hand and pulling him back into the cargo area.

She led him to where she had created her space, knowing he needed it more than she did. Moving aside some crates to accommodate for his larger body size, she encouraged him to lay down, tucking the blankets in around him. She'd use this time to go check on Mary and Collum, one of whom she was sure was in the control room.

Flint grabbed her hand. "Don't go," he whispered. "Not yet."

She allowed herself to be pulled down into his arms. "I know this is just a dream," he sighed, "but it feels real. I just want to stay like this for awhile."

"I think that's reasonable," she replied softly, snuggling closer to him. While he would have one whopper of a headache when he woke up, would he remember tonight? She doubted it.

She felt all too real in his arms, he thought. Surely fate couldn't be that cruel, to take her away from him only to send him reminders such as this. He knew he had drunk too much of whatever had been in Mark's flask, not to mention the second one he had produced, but it had helped deaden the pain he had been trying so hard to hide since he had witnessed his Allie in that cell. He flinched, the scene playing itself over and over in his mind. In response, he gripped this mirage closer to him.

He had seen Scarlett's disapproving frown when he had accepted the flask from Mark, but at that point, he hadn't cared. All that was left of the mission was to pull into port and get back to London. He assumed a plane would be waiting for them. Funny, the three Joes were torn up about Allie's condition, but her own family seemed less concerned, less upset. Was the saying about the "stiff upper lip" British or Scottish? He couldn't remember. Right now, his mind was swirling with the hallucination he was experiencing, of being here with Allie. He knew it wasn't real, but at this point, he didn't care. He just didn't want it to go away.

Allie stroked his head and he couldn't help but smile. She had always known how to handle him. He would be angry or upset about something stupid that had happened about an assignment or situation, and she would somehow just know. She'd find a place for them to be alone and do something like she was doing now. He sighed, happy, pulling her closer and burying his face in her neck.

She felt his body start to relax, releasing the tension that had held him hostage. Soon, his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep. With regret, she slowly pulled out of his embrace, and pulled herself to a sitting position beside him. Gently, she brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over his forehead. Dawn was coming and already she could see through the doorway that the mist was lightening and the dark had turned to gray. It was time for her to disappear again, but first, she needed to talk to Mary or Collum. They needed to work out a plan to get her off the boat and aboard the plane without being detected.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, knowing they had a lot to talk about once this was over and done. She'd be retiring from MI-6 after this. Once Alexander realized she was alive – and she knew in time, he would discover her deception – things might take a turn for the worse. It might be best for her to disappear for awhile. She sighed, looking again at the man she loved, not wanting to go through this again.

Getting up, she cautiously made her way to the control room, her hat pulled low, just another soldier on board.


	22. Chapter 22

When she reached the control room, she saw Collum, arms crossed, glaring at the radar. She tapped on the doorframe, not wanting to startle him.

He looked up, still frowning. "Should you be up and about?"

She tried not to sigh and roll her eyes. "No one else is about, if that's what you mean. We never talked about how we're going to make 8 become 9, and how you're going to explain the loss of the good doctor."

He nodded his head. "I've been thinking about that. Believe it or not, your cousin was thinking ahead," he said with a wry smile.

She walked over and punched him lightly in the arm. "You not plan ahead? That's not the Collum I know!"

He gave her a slight push back, an old reflex that reflected their childhood together.

"There's what I'll basically describe as a lead-lined crate back in storage. Even if someone scanned it, nothing would show through but what you wanted them to see. It's big enough to hide a person, as long as they're not overly large, and the material is lightweight enough that it can be carried by, maybe, two people?"

She crossed her arms, looking at him. "You want me to hide away in a box, be carried off the boat and onto the plane? Okay, then," she said, letting out a deep breath, "how are you going to explain the missing doctor?"

Collum smiled. "The doctor will be inside the crate, of course! You have to admit, it makes sense. She doesn't want to be discovered, we don't want her seen….even if we were to run into Alexander's men, they would never know."

"Alexander," Allie frowned, glancing at the radar screen. "He has to have discovered that the doctor is gone. Why hasn't he gone after her?"

"I don't know," Collum answered, mirroring her frown. "That's what has me worried. He's either predicted where we're heading, and is laying a trap, or is using something that is jamming our radar. Either way," he sighed, "I don't like it and I want us prepared. It's a good thing the good doctor convinced him that the Americans could bring him money – he wouldn't have let them go otherwise, would he?"

Allie shook her head. "It was the only thing I could think of. I knew he wanted more guinea pigs, and he recognized them as GI Joe as soon as they got off the boat. He has extensive files on each member of GI Joe. He claims it was left to him by his father, so he would recognize his enemies. He also has files on the family," she warned, "but he wouldn't get as vocal about them as he would about former Joes. He seemed to hold them personally responsible for everything bad that has ever happened to him. Obviously the fact that his father abandoned his mother as soon as he heard she was pregnant hasn't factored into his mind at all," she finished sarcastically.

Collum frowned, tapping his finger on his chin. "You're right – Mary and I will be equally recognizable, but he shouldn't be too surprised – he's got to know we would've come after you. Either way, we'll be docked in the hour. We need to get you hidden away," he said, glancing at his watch. "Let's do this before anyone else wakes up."

She swung her hand as she turned and the bracelet banged against the doorframe. She muttered a curse.

Collum chuckled. "Speaking of that...I had an inspiration." He produced an odd-looking curved tool and held her arm.

"Stay still," he warned. "I'm hoping this will work."

There was a crack, then a popping sound, and the bracelet fell to the floor, making a loud pinging sound.

Collum studied her carefully. "Feel anything?"

She grinned, hugging him. "By jove, I think you got it!" she declared. "Thanks!"

He shrugged, smiling himself. "Yeah, give me a little time, I can come up with a miracle or two."


	23. Chapter 23

Collum stopped short when he entered the storage area. "What is this?" he demanded angrily, glaring at his cousin.

Allie stopped short, realizing that Flint was still sleeping in her space.

Collum muttered some unintelligible, but Allie could guess what it was.

She rolled her eyes. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I've got it under control." She stood, hands on hip, facing her cousin, daring him to take it a step further.

Collum sighed. "It's not my business, but I can't believe you'd allow yourself…"

"You're right," she interrupted coldly. "It isn't your business. Let's get moving so…."

This time, she was interrupted as a loud explosion rocked the ship. Both swore, eyes wide, looking at each other, thinking the same thing.

Alexander!

Collum threw open the crate he was standing next to and urged Allie to get in.

"I'll handle it!" she yelled to him over the noise, "You just GO!"

He didn't stay to argue.

Another loud explosion rocked the ship, and Allie heard the return fire. Crates were beginning to slide and fall. She crouched behind one as she saw Flint jump up, his weapon at the ready, running out the door.

She itched to join the others in their fight against Alexander, but she knew what she had to do, and she had to do it undetected. She just hoped her cousin forgave her for deliberately disobeying his orders. She had other orders of her own.


	24. Chapter 24

Alexander had them blocked into a corner. Laughing, he pointed his gun at his "family."

"I should have known you'd be in with this little party, _cousin_!" he sneered at Collum. "So glad you were able to make it!"

"As for you," he said, swinging his weapon towards Scarlett, Flint, Bond, and Roadblock, "where is the doctor? I know you have her!"

Scarlett stood up straight, her blue eyes flashing. "What is the meaning of this? We don't have your doctor! You'd dare to attack an American military vessel? Who do you think you are?"

Alexander laughed coldly. "Oh, I admit, _Scarlett_, you're good, but I won't fall for any of your southern charms! Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, before things get….nasty."

He signaled his men behind him, and two of the three stepped forward, their weapons trained on the small group. The third automatically turned around, guarding the entrance to the control room.

Alexander aimed his gun at Mary's head. "I suggest you start talking, unless you want to be responsible for a very slow, painful death." He slowly aimed his gun lower, stopping at her stomach.

Scarlett stared stonily at him. "We have no idea where your doctor is," she repeated slowly, enunciating every word. "Shooting someone won't make her reappear."

Alexander gave her one of his slow, charming smiles. "Yes, that's true, but it will make _me_ feel better."

A noise outside the room had all the parties directing their attention beyond Alexander and the door.

"Go see what that is!" Alexander barked to his guard, then turned back to the group. "Who the hell is missing from here?" He looked from Mary and Collum to the other four.

Another noise and what sounded to be a yell, cut off mid-word, had Alexander sighing.

"My next project will be to genetically engineer competent help," he growled. Gesturing to the other two guards, he barked, "Go see what's happened and don't disappoint me!"

He waved his weapon at all of them. "Who the hell is missing?" he growled again.

The group looked around at one another, shrugging.

Their answer came a few moments later when the guards brought back Stealth and Grunt, their arms raised in the air, their faces a careful blank.

Alexander sighed. "So are we _all_ assembled now? Oh no, that's right – we are still missing Dr. Smythe!"

"I can tell you where she is," volunteered Stealth in a low voice. The rest of the team looked at him, incredulous – all but Grunt, whose face remained blank.

"Finally! Someone who sees reason!" Alexander crowed, his mood gleeful once again.

"Cargo area - have to show you though. In the crates."

"Well then, why don't we all take a field trip?" smiled Alexander. "Oh, and just in case you decide to try anything…" He grabbed Mary, holding the gun to her neck.

"After you," he told the team.


	25. Chapter 25

They made their way to the cargo hold, the team in silence, still stunned by the apparent betrayal of Stealth and Grunt. What did they really know about them? Flint wondered. They were assigned to the team by Scarlett, he thought, but why?

He was having a hard time focusing, knowing he only had himself to blame for that. Well, that and "Bond", he thought, glaring at the man walking ahead of him. He'd barely had time to pull himself together, waking up only when they were under attack. It had sobered him pretty quickly, though. He just wished the pounding in his head would go away. Something important had happened last night, but he couldn't remember what.

"Where is she?" growled Alexander, growing impatient with the game. He looked around the room, taking in all the crates, his eyes narrowed.

Grunt looked at Alexander and shrugged. "In one of the crates, but I'm not sure which one. They stuffed her in it during the attack. I overheard them yelling at her."

Alexander growled impatiently. "Start searching!" he yelled to the group as a whole. He held on to Mary. "Open every damned crate in this room until she's found!"

He looked at his guards. "Well?" he demanded.

"Sir, we thought that you would want us to…"

"I WANT you to search!"

The guards and 8 team members began to open each crate in the room. Finally, only one remained, and everyone gathered around it, glancing over at Alexander.

He sighed dramatically. "Must I do everything?" Waving his gun, he ordered it opened.

Everyone's breath held as the lid was pried open by his guards, using the butt of their weapons.

Everyone leaned forward, peering into the box. Collum's face remained blank, although he was worried about his cousin – both his cousins, he amended, glancing over at Mary. Her face was pale, but she seemed fine, for now. He wasn't sure what would happen when Alexander realized Lady Jaye was alive and well.

Finally, the lid swung fully open, clattering on the floor.

"Well?" roared Alexander as everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

The guards looked confused, glancing from one to the other. "There's nobody there!" one declared. "It's empty!"

Alexander pushed Mary away from him, letting her fall to the floor, as he turned to Grunt and Stealth, enraged. "What the…."

He made a strangled cry, stumbling forward, mid-sentence. The three guards rushed to him as he steadied himself.

Suddenly, the three guards collapsed as well.

Grunt and Stealth had their weapons trained on Alexander and the fallen guards, a silencer on each end. A black clad figure had leaped from the doorway and was now standing behind Alexander, pulling a knife out of his back, pushing him down to his knees.

"How does it feel now, _cousin_?" mocked the figure, grabbing him by his hair and forcing his head up, rubbing the cold steel of the knife across his throat.


	26. Chapter 26

"Wait!" Scarlett cried as the knife made a second pass, slashing through the skin, creating a ribbon of red across his neck.

Collum restrained Scarlett as she started forward. She struggled, "Stop! There are questions we need answered! Things we need to know!"

Grunt and Stealth crossed weapons, preventing anyone from going to Alexander's aid.

The black figure looked up from where Alexander had slowly collapsed on the floor with a startled look on his face, his eyes now devoid of life.

The assassin stood up and took a step back. Nodding, Grunt came forward, looking down at Alexander, a twisted smile on his face. Raising his weapon, he aimed first at the head, then heart, shooting both twice.

"What the hell is going on?" Scarlett demanded, looking from Collum to the figure in black, the only visible feature the green eyes studying the group, the rest of the face hidden behind the cowl.

"It's better this way," said Mary in a soothing tone, getting up from where she had been discarded on the floor, dusting herself off. She carefully stepped around Alexander. "You couldn't let a madman like this live! It's just the way things are done."

"We had a right to find out what he knew, what he was going to do – find a cure for the disease he created. One of our own is suffering. To kill him without finding out why or how, that's not right," Roadblock stated in a solemn voice.

Flint stayed silent, studying the figure in black, the green eyes now regarding him coolly. Who was this assassin? And why did it seem like Grunt, Stealth, and the mysterious figure were working together? Could it really be….?

"Where IS the doctor?" asked Flint quietly, addressing the assassin.

The assassin stood there, arms crossed, silent. Grunt and Stealth came forward and the three began to have a conversation in low tones.

Mark was the one who answered him. "I do believe we're looking at her…only, I don't think it's the doctor anymore. Don't you agree, Flint?"

"You need to leave the room now," Stealth announced quietly to the group. "We need to finish the job, and I'm afraid it's not going to be pretty. Not for weak stomachs," he finished with a wry smile.

Collum nodded, and began to gesture to the others, but Scarlett stood her ground.

"None of this makes sense! It's almost like you planned this as a trap all along. I don't understand…"

"You're not meant to understand," the black-clad figure interrupted in a low, husky voice. "But you do need to follow orders. He's right – it will get messy, but the ritual needs to be completed."

Black gloved hands reached up, removing the cowl. Lady Jaye stood in front of them, patiently letting them take it all in.

The former Joes looked stunned.

"We saw you…." Scarlett whispered, unable to believe her eyes. She reached out a hand to Flint's arm, knowing if she felt this way, he must be bowled over.

"You saw what you were meant to see," Lady Jaye explained. "The doctor and I were forced to change places. You saw _her_ in that cell." She gave Flint an apologetic glance. "In order to deceive Alexander, we had to deceive you as well."

"We were set up," Scarlett repeated coldly, the joy of seeing her friend overpowered by her anger.

Lady Jaye shook her head. "Not necessarily. We hadn't anticipated your…cooperation in this mission. Our plan was already in place. If we had a chance, we were to take it." She glanced down at the body of Alexander and anger flooded her face. "You wouldn't be alive and standing here if we hadn't done it. He was ready to take you back and use you as guinea pigs, just like he used those soldiers!"

She looked back up at Scarlett. "He lured them there! He deliberately infected them, just like he had done with other natives on the island. Once he discovered me, he was ready to do the same thing. It was only by tricking and overpowering Dr. Smythe that I managed to survive."

Scarlett began to speak, but Lady Jaye wasn't finished. She held up her hand, her green eyes flashing angrily. "You may have wanted him alive, to _talk_ to him, but let me tell you his master plan before you make any more judgments! His plan was to infect large cities, filled with thousands of people, then demand billions of dollars for the cure. Meanwhile, those infected would die while they waited for the government to make a decision. The only reason Alexander hadn't done it yet was because as Dr. Smythe, I managed to convince him that he needed the actual antidote for himself before sending the disease out there! It was created right there, that disease, right in his labs by Dr. Smythe – he lied to you about that as well. There's not much he told you that was truth."

"Think what you want," she finished, "but that monster did not deserve to live. We need to let the boys finish up."

With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

The team looked at one another. Collum and Mary, followed by Mark, quietly left the room. Grunt and Stealth regarded the three remaining, their arms crossed, looking impatient.

Scarlett sighed. "Come on," she said grudgingly to the other two. She glared at the two men waiting by the body as they passed by.

"Finally," muttered Stealth, closing the door behind them as Grunt produced a wicked-looking knife. "It's time to get to work."


	27. Chapter 27

"It's done," smiled Grunt, stopping beside her. "You want it now?"

Allie sighed, rubbing her forehead, turning from where she was watching the port come into view. She was so ready for this trip to be over. She leaned her back against the railing, facing him. "No," she told him, irritated. "I can't do anything with it now, not until we pull into port and I sure as hell don't want to be carrying it around until then!"

Stealth chuckled as he approached. "He enjoys teasing you. Now, me, on the other hand, I'm up for a celebration…." he said, rubbing her arm with downward strokes.

Allie laughed, knocking the hand away that was slowly creeping its way to her chest. "What is it with you two? Bloodlust? Never mind, I don't want to know! As long as you do your job and stay in control…"

"Everything okay here?" Flint interrupted, eyes narrowed, wondering what he had stumbled upon.

"Everything's fine," Allie said, giving Stealth and Grunt a look that had them grinning, but walking away. She turned towards Flint. "How are you doing?" she asked softly, wondering how much he remembered, if any, of the night before.

He crossed his arms, his stance telling her he was irritated. She repressed a sigh. What now?

"You're upset," she stated unnecessarily.

He sighed, looking beyond her to the approaching port. Running a hand through his hair, he turned back to her. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he ground out. "It's been a rough couple of days. Finding out you're missing, then dying….and somehow, you're miraculously recovered, and we found out it wasn't you in that cell, but someone made to look like you."

He paused. "Then come to find out, you could have let us know this all along. Instead, you string us along, you string _**me**_ along," he emphasized, "including last night. You couldn't have told us, once we were on the boat, who you were? You knew we were all worried about you! What, were you afraid we'd ruin your element of surprise once you killed the guy we were supposed to bring in under protective custody?"

She pressed her lips together, not wanting to say something she'd regret.

"Just answer me one thing. Why couldn't you let _me_ know? You had the perfect opportunity last night! Instead, you took advantage of the fact that I thought you were…." He couldn't finish. Instead, he turned, gripping the railing, his jaw tight as he stared at the water. It was all he could do not to wrap his hands around her, throttling some sense into her. He didn't like these emotions he was feeling.

She closed her eyes, knowing that something like this had been coming, but still not prepared for it. She thought he would understand. When they had worked together before, he had understood that to break her cover would mean her death. Why was it so different this time?

Opening them, she looked up at him, knowing he wouldn't like her answer. "I needed your genuine reaction. Alexander was well versed on all Joe behavior, including relationships. If you hadn't acted upset, he would've known and my cover would've been blown." She sighed. "It was the same once he was lured to the boat. He would've known something was up if you had acted different."

"So let me get this straight," he turned to her angrily, "you decided to put me, **us**," he said, gesturing towards Scarlett and Roadblock, who were making their way towards them, "through hell just so your cover wouldn't be blown? You used what I feel for you against me?"

"It wasn't like that…" she began, then paused. How could she explain it to him? It had been just like he said. Didn't he understand she didn't have any other choice?


	28. Chapter 28

"What's up?" Scarlett asked, looking from one to the other, thinking she could actually see the tension in the air between the two.

Roadblock stood silent, but concerned. He had to admit, he hadn't liked being used, either, but he also knew Lady Jaye had only done it if it was necessary, if it had meant the difference between life and death. He didn't like it, but he understood.

"Come on, man," he began, touching Flint's arm, who shrugged it off.

"We were all used!" Flint declared angrily. "_Lady Jaye_ here thought it was her right to use us to keep her cover with Alexander so she could lure him here and murder him!"

She opened her lips to give an angry retort, her eyes flashing. "Has the CIA made you soft? You know the protocol! What would you have me do? If he'd known who I was, then all of us would've been the victims! You're really going to argue against that?"

"So, what, killing him was just the icing on the cake? Weren't you the one who always told me you believed in the fair trial, in everyone getting a chance?"

She glared at him. "You obviously don't know who we were dealing with. Need I remind you he was willing to slaughter thousands for money and power? Yeah, let's let history repeat itself," she said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Stealth and Grunt came up behind her. "You don't owe them an explanation," declared Grunt, glaring at the three former Joes. Stealth nodded his agreement. "We did what we had to. Period. End of discussion. They don't like it, too bad."

Flint turned his anger on them. "And you two! Whatever role you two play is so twisted, I'm still trying to get it all figured out! Are you with us or them?"

"Hold on – _us and them_? Really? Since when were we on two different sides here?" demanded Lady Jaye.

"Since you decided to go and make all the decisions for us! Last time I checked, we were called a team. A team makes decisions _together_," he drew out the word slowly.

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time you're corned by a guy with a gun and armed guards. Remind me to call out to you and make a plan right then and there!" she answered scathingly.

Scarlett held up a hand. "Hold on here! What are we doing? Should we really be arguing amongst ourselves? Look, the mission was a success, so maybe we just need to take some time to cool off and discuss it once we get back to London."

Collum placed his hand on Scarlett's shoulder as he joined the group. "I agree. Arguing right now won't get anything accomplished. We're still under a lot of stress here. Let's disembark and get to the airfield and head on out. I think things will look better once we've all had a bit of rest."

He turned to Lady Jaye, Stealth, and Grunt. "Once you've finished your objective, join us at the airfield and we'll take off from there. Do you still remember how to get there?"

She nodded, then turned her attention back to Flint.

"Have you had your say, then?" she asked, her tone cool.

She could see his jaw tighten, and knew it was far from over. Thinking over past arguments, she figured this one would last a couple days until he finally got over it.

Instead, he surprised her by his next statement.

"All except for one thing." He leaned in close to her. "I can't do this anymore. You play your games by yourself from now on. Don't contact me, don't ask for my help. Understand?" His voice was soft, but filled with steel.

She looked up at him, stunned. Had she really heard those words come from him? Looking into his eyes and the hard look that lie there, she knew she had.

She thought she would feel angry, but instead, the pain that flooded through her had nothing to do with anger.

She blinked away the tears that threatened and forced a neutral expression on her face. She gave him a curt nod then stepped around him so that she was facing Scarlett, Roadblock, and Collum.

"Plans have changed," she said, surprised by the controlled voice she heard coming out of her mouth that didn't reflect the turmoil she felt inside. "I'll find my own way home," she told Collum. "Tell Ian I'll be in touch."

She turned to Scarlett and Roadblock and held out her hand.

"It was nice seeing you again and being able to work together, even if was brief. I appreciate the extraction, even if you didn't realize it was me." She gave them a polite smile. "Have a safe trip back."

Scarlett worried her lip. This was not the Allie she knew – this was the prim and proper Alison Hart-Burnett from Martha's Vineyard. She glanced at Flint, but he was no help. His back was to them. What had he said to her that had caused this change?

"Honey, wait," Scarlett began, but Allie shook her head, glancing over at the port, then back to Scarlett.

"It's okay," she shrugged. "We're best going back to our own lives, aren't we?" She couldn't look at Flint; it hurt too much. She could feel the anger still radiating from him and even when that diminished, she wasn't sure what would replace it. He had said his piece and had obviously meant it.

She turned and walked over to where Grunt and Stealth waited for her. "Let's go," she told them softly. During the confrontation, Mary had guided the ship to the dock. Picking up her bag where she had laid it, Allie swung it over her shoulder as Grunt put a supporting hand on her other arm.

"Let's just get this over with," Lady Jaye told them, all business again, her tone crisp.

The men didn't reply, their eyes meeting over her head, sending a silent message to one another. Things were falling into just the right places, just like they had planned.


	29. Chapter 29

The small group was quiet as they rode to the airfield in the waiting car and again as they boarded the jet. Mary and Collum disappeared into the cockpit and the jet soon took off, speeding its way across the sky. Mark fixed himself a drink at the minibar and settled over by a window seat, closing his eyes, occasionally taking sips from his cocktail.

Scarlett settled next to Flint, who still looked ready to explode. What had he said to Allie? She had seen the hurt cross her face before the mask had fallen into place. She exchanged a worried glance with Roadblock, who was sitting on Flint's other side.

"I don't want to talk about it," Flint stated, his eyes closed.

Scarlett started. Had she been that transparent? Roadblock shrugged.

"It's been a long day," Roadblock told her. "Maybe we could all benefit from some sleep."

"Dash," began Scarlett, but paused when he opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Enough Shana. I suggest you do like Marvin suggested."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you realize what you just did?" she asked coldly, knowing she was opening a can of worms. He may not want to discuss it right now, but she did. Roadblock gave her a look like he thought she was crazy.

Flint sighed, closing his eyes once again. "Yes, I do. Now leave me alone."

"You threw her to those two wolves!" she declared, not able to stop herself. "Aren't you even worried about how she's going to get back home?"

"No. She's managed fine in her life up to this point on her own. According to her, the only enemy she had was Alexander and now that he's dead, she's home free. Give it up, Scarlett," he told her without opening his eyes. "She'll be fine. She always has been and I doubt anything will change that. If her disguise doesn't work, I'm sure she can buy her way out of any situation."

The words were cold and biting. Scarlett was stunned. Is this how he really thought of her? She knew they had been separated this time, but she had thought that had merely been geography and stubbornness.

"Stop," Roadblock mouthed to her. "Nothing good will come of this."

Scarlett sighed, her fists clenched. How could things have turned out this way? Sighing again, she got up and wandered over to the mini-bar, wondering if Mark had the right idea.

Meanwhile, in a local bar, Allie was having her own drink. She swirled the wine glass around, watching the colors reflect in the dim light above their table.

"Come on now, love, are you really going to mope all night about him?"

Stealth chuckled. "I just can't believe she ordered wine in a place like this!" He looked around the establishment. Dirty windows helped filter the sunlight, placing the inhabitants in the room in shadow.

"It's safer than your beer, I can tell you that," she answered absentmindedly. "At least mine came from an unopened bottle." She took a sip. "And believe it or not, every bar carries a certain class of wine. You just need to know how to ask for it."

"Well, it's one more down!" Grunt declared, holding up his glass. "We should celebrate! Now that you came to your senses and decided to travel with us, I say we do something fun!"

She looked up from her glass, a dull look in her eye.

"Oh, babe, we need to do something to get your juices flowing again! Hmm..where am I thinking of?"

He turned to Stealth. "Where do you think? Bangkok? No. Moscow. Hmm…no."

"Monte Carlo," offered Stealth.

Grunt snapped his fingers. "That's it! Monte Carlo – den of sin!"

Allie managed to smile. "You've been watching James Bond again, haven't you? You've dated yourself again!"

Grunt smiled. "I can't help it if the world moves faster than my taste in movies. Yes, let's go to Monte Carlo. I guarantee we'll keep you so busy, you won't have time to think of what's his name. Damned waste of time, anyway. Especially when you have us!"

She knew sitting here, dwelling on the fact that she had been rejected by him, was not helping her situation.

"I'll go then," she declared softly, standing up.

Stealth and Grunt smiled at one another. "Let's talk travel arrangements then. Now that you're one of us…"

She held up a hand. "Hold on there, cowboy. I never said I was becoming one of you. We'll go to Monte Carlo, hit the casinos, and then see from there. Don't go jumping the gun."

"Darling," Grunt declared, wrapping his arm around her, "you spend enough time with us, you'll be begging us in no time! Wait and see."

Allie bit her lip. Now that she had no ties to Flint anymore, she was afraid that just might happen.


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't like this whole situation," Scarlett told her fiancée. "It just doesn't seem right. How could he stop caring, just like that?" she asked, snapping her fingers.

He shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question. Instead, he figured letting her vent her frustration, with him nodding every once in a while, would be enough for her for right now.

"You should have seen Allie's face! Oh, she masked it soon enough, but you could tell that whatever he said hurt her to the core. He's worked with her before, he understands what being undercover means and the risks it involves, as well as the cost!"

She paced across their living room, not able to keep still. "You should have seen her! Dressed in black, the way she moved…I have to admit, for a brief moment, I almost thought it was you! I knew she studied with you briefly, before we disbanded…but I was shocked when she revealed herself. I truly thought it was a professional. The way she handled the knife…"

Her fiancée gestured, and she nodded. "I know. We all have secrets, but we've only been disbanded for what, almost a year now? Where would she have picked up that skill so fast?"

"I know, I know. She could have always had it, but we just never knew. It's weird. I remember her telling me one time about being against the 'taking no prisoners' policy we sometimes had to enforce. She always thought they should have a chance, that some had been forced to fight against their will." She paused. "She showed no mercy this time. Not just with Alexander, but the guards as well, although that was really Stealth and Grunt."

She paused again, reflecting on the two mysterious soldiers. "She went off with them, you know. I have to tell you, they gave me the creeps! It's like they were always watching you, as if they knew what you were thinking. I swear, one time I even saw one of their eyes glow red, but I'm pretty sure it was a trick of the light. I still don't remember how they joined the team. They were just…there. There's no record of anyone with those code names on the mission report."

She nodded as he gestured again. "Yes, I know Allie said that they worked for her, but still…there's something not quite right about those guys. I have to say, even her cousins looked worried about her going off with them. Speaking of her cousins, they disappeared once we got back to London. In fact, after we reported to Sir Philip, we were pretty much herded on board our plane and encouraged to leave," she speculated softly. "Not that we weren't in a hurry to get home ourselves."

She sat back down on the sofa next to her fiancée, and he reached for her, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll try to text her in a couple of days. I'm guessing she's still able to check that, like she's done before. There's a line she gave me that she promised would always be open. I just want to make sure she's okay."


	31. Chapter 31

She walked in, throwing her keys on the side table, pausing only long enough to slip out of the high heeled shoes. Sighing, she sat down heavy on the bed, rubbing her sore feet. It must've been some man who first designed heels on shoes, she thought, rolling her eyes. Granted, she had probably 50 pairs back at home, so she only had herself to blame for her pain.

A knock at the door had her groaning. Already? She regarded the thin wood-paneled door, guessing it only took a few well-placed kicks to bust it open, lock or no. Frowning, she made her way to the door, using the peephole to see who it was, although she suspected she already knew.

Setting the chain, she opened the door a crack. "It's not time yet," she said to the two men standing there, and tried to close the door.

"Come on, it's cold out here," pleaded the good-looking blonde. "Have a heart."

"Why? You sure don't," she grumbled, closing the door, but releasing the chain. She walked back to her space on the bed as they closed the door behind them.

The brown-haired man grinned at her. "What's up?"

She gave him a stony stare. "Don't you two have somewhere else to go?"

The blonde, who had been walking around the room, picking up objects here and there, then setting them back down after a quick study, turned to her.

"Aren't you the one who binded us to you?" he teased, flashing a smile.

"Having your powers bound and being bound to a person are two totally different things." She narrowed her eyes at him. "As you well know."

"Maybe we just like the company," piped in the other one.

She regarded the two silently. She had been calling them Grunt and Stealth so long in her head, she was having a hard time addressing them as anything else. They looked deceptively young, as if they were in their 20s, but she knew better. Just as she knew better than to let them get too close to her. She knew what happened when their kind mixed, and she kept her distance on purpose. Not that it helped the two always showed up everywhere she was so that she hardly had any time alone. That and there had been plenty of offers to take their working relationship several steps farther than it needed to go.

"You took care of everything, then?" she finally asked.

They both nodded as one. "No one will suspect anything otherwise. Seems several people have taken to disappearing lately," Stealth, the blonde, grinned. "Maybe we should start leaving notes or something."

She shook her head. "No, it's best to do it as we are. You start leaving notes, people start seeing connections. The half-breeds and demons we're ordered to eliminate can't be connected in any way, so it's not necessary. People disappear all the time," she shrugged.

It's not like she had chosen this line of work – more like, it had been chosen for her. Having "special abilities," she had been charged with tracking down wayward demons and "half-breeds," those mixed with demon blood, and eliminating them. Grunt and Stealth, themselves demons, had also been chosen to help her.

She shook her head. "I still can't believe you enjoy hunting down your own kind so much."

They both chuckled. "More like we just enjoy the hunt," Grunt grinned. "Hell, it saved our skins to do this with you. Otherwise, we might have been on the list. You got to admit – it's been a fun ride! Plus, you let us do all the fun stuff!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, dismembering and gutting have never been my strong suits, so have at it! I won't fight you for it."

Stealth pulled a file from his jacket and tossed it on the bed where she was sitting. "Got our next assignment." He looked around the room. "You know, one of the benefits of working with you has been the accommodations. I gotta say, this is pretty lacking."

She shrugged. The motel had been what she needed at the time, and she had stayed in worse conditions. "It suited my needs," she simply told them.

She picked up the file and flipped through it, her eyebrows raised. She looked up to see the two demons staring at her.

"You know this guy?"

Grunt shrugged. "We've never come across him personally, no. Heard about him, yeah. Surprised he's in politics? Not a bit! He was always a bit of swindler."

"I guess this is why you asked about the notes," she murmured. This disappearance would go high profile, she knew, but it had to be done. If the case rang true like the others, the memory of him would soon fade after time passed.


	32. Chapter 32

She flipped through the notes the "board" had made. She had no idea of who or what the "board" was compromised of, just that they were the ones who tracked down the renegade nonhumans and gave them to handlers such as herself.

The call had come not too long after she had left GI Joe for Scotland. Her memories of being in front of the board were vague, as she knew they were supposed to be. However, she had to serve her time as their paid assassin, and was also charged in keeping the two demons in front of her in line. While they were basically harmless, and not likely to be on any of her lists, they were still demons nonetheless, so she always watched her step with them. They had made their intention clear that they expected her to end up sleeping with them eventually, but had so far been able to resist their "charms."

While not the stereotypical demon humans painted in their tales and horror movies, they were able to charm their way out of situations, as well as into any female human's bed. They were quick, intelligent, and, for now, enjoyed what they did. The "board" had limited their powers so that they could keep them in better control, but the two didn't seem to mind it too much. They were more apt to be con artists and players than bloodthirsty demons.

"Well, gentlemen, it seems that we're going to be taking a trip to Washington, D.C.," she told them, closing the folder. "I hope you have your tuxes dusted off and up to date."

Grunt looked around. "Please tell me we're staying at a five star rather than another dump like this."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I know the scene. You two can lay low on this one until the time comes to draw him out." She got up and began to pace, planning things aloud.

"There's a formal gathering I'm sure he'll be attending. I'll be representing MARS, as well as my mother's family, so it won't garner any suspicion as to why I'm attending. I'll make contact with our demon, but we won't strike until later -it'll look too suspicious if he disappears from the party. He lives alone so we won't have to worry about witnesses."

Grunt came up, putting his arm around her. "What about us, darling? Will we be your dates for the night?"

She glanced sideways at him. "Let me work that out. It'll look a little odd if I bring both of you to the party so either we'll need to sneak you in or have you lie in wait." She paused. "It's more than likely I'll run into some old friends there as well, and I'd rather not answer questions about the two of you."

Stealth leaned back on the bed, giving her a sly smile. "I'm sure we have some time before we leave…"

"You know, darling, if you keep doing that, those pretty green eyes will roll right out of your head," Grunt said, rubbing his hand on her arm.

"Gentlemen, we need to get to Washington. I suggest we use this time to pack," she told them, once again avoiding what the two often phrased as "the inevitable."

She knew they'd show her a good time – they had said it more than once. They were definitely attractive and she was sure she'd enjoy herself. However, ever since Flint had blown her off, she had felt closed off from that part of herself. She knew it was stupid to still feel anything for the man, especially after he had kicked her out of his life. In a way, she couldn't blame him, and considering what she had been charged to do, she wasn't sure if being involved right now would have been the smartest choice. He couldn't deal with what happened with Alexander – she doubted he'd ever come close to understanding what she was doing now!

On the flight to D.C., she arranged her part in the mission. Her cousins knew about her new "job," having had to do something similar in the past. All in the family, she thought with a smirk. Ian had arranged for her to represent MARS at the function, having had already received an invitation to attend. She glanced over the classified guest list, something she had managed to get with her connections. Scanning over the names, she found that even that wasn't complete. Several mentioned the company names or military division, not a person. She sighed. However, finding her victim's name gave her a sense of satisfaction.

That quickly faded when she spotted another name on the list. She inwardly groaned. All she needed was her mother there! Hadn't she gotten out of the political game yet? Sighing, she knew she'd have to call her ahead of time, let her know she'd be there. Knowing her mother, she'd use it as an opportunity to "husband hunt" for her only child. It had been a source of contention between the two. The few times she had contacted her mother over the years, it had always been the same question – when was she getting married? Her mother lived for the day her daughter announced that she was marrying a future president or a top official. And if her mother could arrange it, all the better! She rolled her eyes, then gave a smile when she thought of what one of the guys had told her about her eyes falling out.

"That was a pretty smile. Penny for your thoughts?" asked Grunt beside her.

She raised her eyebrows. "In this economy? A penny doesn't take you too far. You're showing your age," she teased him. She couldn't help it – she did genuinely like the two, even if they were always hitting on her. They had helped her out of several scrapes, and for that, she was grateful. They also had made sure to keep her busy and entertained instead of moping and depressed after the Alexander incident. Taking her to Monte Carlo had been a good idea - life had been one big party until the next assignment had come in.

She glanced back at the list, scanning the last few names. She was pleased to see her old commander on the list. It would be good to see Hawk again. He was well aware she was working with MARS, and it would only solidify her alibi. Plus, he could help her corral her mother.

"Slight problem with the party," she murmured to Grunt.

He gave her a questioning look and she sighed for what, the fifth time? She had lost track. "My mother will be there," she ground out.

He burst into laughter. "Seriously?" he asked her, the noise waking up Stealth who had been resting on the other side. "This I can't wait to see!"

"Is she like you?" asked Stealth, and she realized he had been listening in.

She shook her head, knowing what they were really asking. "She would never be able to understand so please don't bring it up. In fact, don't even approach her! I'll have to put an end to her machinations before she even starts."

"Machinations?"

"Husband hunting," she groaned. "Don't ask."

The two shared a smile. "We'll be more than happy to help."

"I'm sure you would, but for now," she said, closing her laptop as the plane began to descend, "you'll leave her be."


	33. Chapter 33

She felt much better after her spa appointment. A good massage and soak did wonders for you, she thought with a satisfied smile. Her talk with her mother had gone better than she had expected, which made her all the more suspicious. She just hoped that her mother would not try to parade her in front of several "eligible bachelors." She hated feeling like she was on display – maybe in the clearance section, since her mother often started the conversations with "when I was your age…"

She sighed. Oh, her mother had loved the fact she was coming, even if it was for the "other side" of the family. Allie had warned her that she was there solely for business and while it would be nice to see her, she didn't have time for "social calls." She knew her mother had gotten the message, but had to promise a week at Martha's Vineyard soon to get her to cooperate.

Good thing she hadn't asked when "soon" was, she smirked. She could manage a week, though. Between her mother and her scheming friends, a week was about all she could take!

Slipping into her gown, she admired herself in the mirror, something she didn't do too often. The fit was perfect and hugged her curves. She had to admit, this job had helped tone her figure. The blue velvet of the gown accentuated her skin tone, and the slit up the leg would help her move in an emergency situation. She strapped her knife to the garter on the leg opposite the slit, knowing there was nowhere else to hide a weapon on the strapless gown.

Giving one last pat to the hair pulled back in the seemingly simple design that had the hairdresser working for over an hour, she knew she was ready.

Grunt and Stealth met her at the door, instinctively knowing it was time.

"You're to represent MARS tonight," she told them sternly. "No funny business and for god's sake, I better not find you in a dark corner with anyone!"

They both gave her such innocent smiles that she had to stop herself from laughing. She had to admit, when the year was up, she would almost miss the two of them. Almost. She hadn't missed their appreciative glance at her and while as a woman she had been pleased, she knew to get involved with the two of them would spell disaster.

The luxury car Allie had rented for the occasion pulled up to front of the elegant Georgetown establishment, and Grunt whistled.

"High society night is it, then, Lady Alison?"

She gave him a look. The sooner her commitment to this was over, the sooner she could get back to a normal life. She wasn't quite sure what that normal life would entail, but in several more months, she'd have to figure that out.

"Lady Alison!" breathed one of her mother's acquaintances on her entrance into the grand room. "I had heard you were coming! I was just talking to your charming mother! "

She smiled politely, remembering the man had a son about her age. Her mother must already be on the prowl. "My mother is already here, I take it?"

He nodded, giving a slight bow. "I would be most happy to escort you to her. I also believe Philip, my son, is here tonight as well."

"No, that's quite all right," she murmured. "I'm sure we'll find one another. It was nice seeing you, Colonel Housing."

She managed to escape with a few more pleasantries, and could feel Stealth and Grunt snickering behind her.

She gave them a look which quieted them. "Find our gentlemen, then report back to me," she told them softly. "Keep in touch and for god's sake, don't do anything stupid! This one has already escaped capture several times. Tonight is merely recon. We'll only strike if we find we have that opportunity. Don't let yourselves get noticed."

Working her way through the room, she found she had not missed this side of her societal upbringing. At one point, she knew she'd come face to face with her mother, and was almost dreading it. As it was, she felt like escaping now. And her mother wondered why she hadn't settled down with "someone suitable" she thought with a mental eyeroll.


	34. Chapter 34

She had the feeling of being watched and carefully scanned the room. Green eyes met hard brown ones, and she felt hers narrow in response. For someone who wanted nothing to do with her, he sure picked a hell of a time to reinforce that, she thought bitterly.

She looked amazing, Flint thought, watching her from across the room. The familiar jolt had hit him when their eyes met, but he had masked it with what he hoped had looked like indifference. It was purely physical, he told himself. He would respond the same to any attractive woman.

"I take it you've seen her," Duke said from behind him, handing him one of the two flutes of wine he had grabbed from a nearby waiter.

"Saw who?" he murmured in response, taking a sip. He knew he wasn't fooling his best friend.

"When are you going to admit to her that it was just a mistake? I saw her look over here. She's still interested."

Flint gave him a cold look. "Who says it was a mistake? She's not the person who I thought she was."

Duke smiled at him. "Good, then I guess you won't mind when I ask her for a date after this shindig tonight."

He laughed at his friend's response, clapping him on the back. "Yeah, right. Not interested. I'll remember that."

"It's good to see some things never change!" announced a voice behind them, and they turned to their former commander.

"I hate these damned affairs," he told them in a low voice. "My wife likes them because it gives her an excuse to buy a new dress, but I can't stand the politics that go on here," he finished, tugging at his bow tie. "It'd be one thing if it was a charity fundraiser, but it's just a mingle and talk." He sighed. "Good to see you two, though. Maybe it won't be so damned boring after all!"

The three began to catch up on things, but Duke noticed Flint keeping an eye on Lady Jaye as she traveled around the room. Not interested, my ass, he thought snidely. Let's see what happens when he comes face to face with her.

Shana had told him what had happened on that last mission…well, as much as she could, and he had pulled the rest out of Flint. His friend had fixated on it and he knew had been keeping tabs on wherever she traveled. She had been taking the "high society" role, it seemed, attending fundraisers all over the world. Flint seemed to think there was a connection between what he felt was her job as an assassin, but Duke simply couldn't see it. Yes, Shana had told him how Allie had really honed her skills, but he knew Allie, probably better than most people thought. Their late night talks when both had been on duty had revealed a lot of her inner thoughts. He couldn't simply see her as a cold-blooded killer. Hell, she had still fixated on the time that the orders had been to take no prisoners!

He left the other two and made his way towards her. Maybe talking to her would help Flint get over this obsession.

He saw her stiffen as she felt someone behind her, but immediately relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Conrad!" she said, a smile lighting her face, making the other men in her current circle glare at him. How was it he elicited that type of response, and not them? Several moved away, grumbling.

"How have you been?" he asked her, giving her a hug.

"Busy," she replied, smiling up at him. She glanced at his dress uniform and smiled. "I see you've gone up in rank."

"Yeah," he admitted grudgingly. "Got desk duty for awhile due to my shoulder, but it shouldn't last too much longer."

"It's good to see you," she told him, wondering what he had done to his shoulder. Knowing Duke, he was probably leading a black ops group. "Desk duty brought you here?"

He sighed. "So it seems. You still working for your family?"

She hated to lie to him. She was, in a way, but not in the manner he thought. "Yes," she replied, leaving it at that.

"Clayton's here as well," Duke said in the silence that had lapsed between them. "Across the room, along with a few other former Joes." He paused, gauging her reaction. He knew she had seen Flint.

She nodded, biting her lip. "I'd like to see how Clayton's doing. I already talked to his wife. She's loving his new position at the Pentagon," she grinned suddenly. "She likes the fact that he's home for dinner every night like clockwork."

Duke chuckled. "It's hard to believe he's a 9 to 5 guy. I think that's tough for most of us, after what we've been through."

She nodded thoughtfully. Slipping her arm through Duke's, she leaned in to whisper, "Thanks for rescuing me. If I had to hear one more boring story from those guys…"

Duke smiled sympathetically down at her as they walked. "Mother still trying to play match maker?"

She groaned dramatically. "If I have to hear one more time that at my age, she had already been married and had a child….It's like you said, we're not good being 9 to 5 people."

She saw him standing by Hawk, but felt it would be cowardly to turn back now. No, she'd take her cue from him. If he was pleasant, she would be so, too, even if it killed her. If he ignored her, well, all the better.


	35. Chapter 35

"Alison!" Clayton smiled, embracing her. "How are you doing?" He had always had a soft spot for his Joe females, feeling more fatherly towards them, even though he knew they could very well take care of themselves. Lady Jaye in particular had been a favorite of his….if he let himself admit he had favorites….because he had been close with her father at one point in his life.

He held her back, admiring her dress, giving a wolf's whistle. "Nice duds. You gals always cleaned up real nice."

She laughed. "This old thing?" she parried. "Oh, that reminds me. I had to tell your wife where I got it from, so she's going to be asking for a trip to New York soon. She forced me to give her the designer's number."

He could tell by her grin that she was teasing him. What worried him was that her smile never seemed to shine in her eyes, the way it used to. He knew the reason why was standing next to him, but it wasn't his business to get involved – even though he wanted to.

Flint was glaring at Duke, who had an innocent smile on his face, being careful not to look at his friend.

She ignored him, taking her cue from his actions, or rather non-action. If he wanted to be that stubborn, she'd continue to flirt with Duke and Hawk – a harmless thing – and pretend that inside, she wasn't feeling the hurt and anger rising to the surface.

"I see your shadows followed you here tonight," Flint ground out during a lull in the conversation. Everyone turned towards him, frowning.

Her green eyes narrowed. "My business associates? Why wouldn't they be? We're all representing the business tonight."

"Which one would that be?" he growled.

She crossed her arms, glaring at him, telling herself he was only trying to goad her into giving something away. She had put pleasure before business, and she needed to refocus, she told herself.

She turned, ignoring the question, and looked back at Duke and Hawk. "It's been great seeing you guys again, but as Flint reminded me, I'm here on business. There's someone I have to see." She gave each one a hug.

"We'll see you at Shana's wedding?" asked Hawk, and she nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it," she smiled distractedly, already searching the room for her quarry. She needed to get her head back into the game. She spotted Grunt, and nodded at him. He gestured towards the gardens.

"Well, that was rude!" Duke told Flint, rolling his eyes.

"I don't like those two guys she hangs out with. Everywhere she's been, they've been with her."

Hawk looked from one man to the other. "You've been keeping tabs on her?" he asked Flint.

Flint frowned, knowing what Hawk was really asking.

Duke spoke since Flint wasn't answering. "He thinks she's a paid assassin, and she's here tonight to scout out her next victim," he informed him in a low voice. "Not that he has any proof, mind you."

Hawk looked worried. "Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" he asked Flint. "I can't see Alison…."

Flint looked at him. "With all due respect, sir, you didn't see what I saw."

"Which was?"

"A highly skilled individual who, without regard to anyone else in the room and ignoring the order to cease, coldly cut a man's throat and had his heart cut out."

Duke flinched. "Seriously, Dash? Did we need to know all the details?"

Hawk regarded Flint thoughtfully. "And the rest of the body?"

An expression of doubt crossed his face. "Never recovered. It's like it simply vanished."

"Or turned to ash," murmured Hawk to himself.

"What's that?" asked Duke, looking from one to the other, confused.

Hawk shook his head. "It sounds familiar, but I just can't place….."

He lapsed into silence.

Flint narrowed his eyes as he watched Lady Jaye slip out the patio door into the garden, following after the blonde-haired guy, Stealth.

"She's armed," he stated. The other two looked at him incredulously.

"I seriously doubt it. We all had to go through a metal detector…." Hawk began, but Flint interrupted.

"I can tell by the way she's moving. Trust me." He sighed, wondering why no one would believe him about her. Was she really that good? He knew what he had witnessed those many months ago, and was determined to stop her before it happened again.

"Excuse me," he told the others, determined to follow her. When she was with those guys, it usually didn't bode well. Were they already scouting their next victim?

Duke sighed, giving Hawk an exasperated look. "We should follow him," he sighed.

Hawk smiled. "You go on. I'll hold down the fort in here."

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it."


	36. Chapter 36

"The flowers are beautiful," she said to the man standing by the stone wall. "I didn't realize any bloomed this late in the year."

Carlton Smith turned and smiled at the beautiful woman who had spoken to him. He appraised her with his eyes and determined she might be a bit of fun. Okay, he'd pick up on her line. After all, he was irresistible to the female humans, he knew, when he wanted to be.

"Oh, these are a special winter variety. I believe the hostess had them bred just so she could show them off for occasions such as these," he stated, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

She smiled in return, even though she felt repulsed by him. Fortunately, she was able to cover that. Reading the file on this man had turned her stomach, and she'd be glad to be rid of him. They'd have to be careful, though. He was tricky.

"I'm Alison," she said, holding out her hand, playing the innocent. "You are?"

He raised her hand, kissing it gallantly. She felt her skin crawl, but hid it with a charming smile of her own.

"Just call me Carlton. And what has led such a beautiful lady out here alone in this chilly night air?"

She let him continue to hold her hand, where he was massaging the back of it with his thumb in slow strokes. Don't look him in the eyes, she reminded herself, as she felt herself being hypnotized by the motion.

"A breath of fresh air. Normally, I enjoy these types of parties, but tonight," she shrugged. "A little crowded, a little noisy."

"A lot boring," added Carlton, chuckling softly. "I can see you're a woman not used to inaction. Maybe I have a solution to keep you….busy and not so bored?"

She gave him a dreamy smile, knowing he was expecting it, and nodded.

"Let's adjourn to my townhouse. It's not too far from here," he told her, his own smile growing as he realized she was falling into his trap. This one would be fun, he thought, admiring her athletic body. She'd have a lot of stamina and would keep him entertained for awhile.

She let herself be led away by the monster as he found a hidden gate in the wall.

"We wouldn't want people to talk," he chuckled, and she nodded her head, still acting the dreamy state.

She could sense Stealth and Grunt behind her, knowing they were following, which gave her a sense of relief. She had seen that look in Carlton's eyes, and knew that without their help, she might not have a chance with this one.

Flint frowned as the little scene replayed in his head. What was she doing with Senator Smith? Was he her intended target? He didn't know much about the man, only that he was a Senator….from where, he couldn't remember. He was sure to have a residence in D.C., though.

Duke joined him as Lady Jaye walked away with Smith, and he, too, frowned at the scene.

"What's going on?" he asked his friend.

"Looks like the spider is catching the fly," he replied scathingly. "What did I tell you?"

Duke's frown deepened. "Yes, but which is which? Looks to me like he was leading her, and she was looking a bit like she was in a trance."

He had noticed that too, but had dismissed it as her talent with acting.

"Let's follow them," he told Duke, jingling his car keys. "I've got my car parked around the corner and I bet I can get it out before the good Senator gets the valet or chauffer to bring him his. Plus, we already know they're going back to Smith's house."

Duke crossed his arms, regarding his friend. "And you know where this guy lives?"

Flint smiled, pulling out a device and typing a name in. After a few seconds, he replied, "I do now."

Duke sighed. "Are you sure this is worth it? I can't imagine this is sanctioned by…"

"If I'm right, then it won't matter."


	37. Chapter 37

"We have company," growled Grunt as he and Stealth planted themselves in the townhouse.

"As long as they don't interfere, we'll ignore them. She wouldn't want us to harm any innocents."

"And if they do?"

"We'll take care of them. Even she can't argue against that."

Lady Jaye allowed herself to be led to the main floor of the townhouse. She had already studied the blueprints, and knew the first level contained the kitchen, a back bedroom for the live-in housekeeper, a laundry room, and the main entryway. The second floor, where Carlton was leading her, had a large room with two smaller rooms, possibly used for an office and a small guest bedroom. The third contained a large suite. She wanted to avoid the third floor if at all possible.

She glanced sideways at her host, who was humming softly to himself. She'd have to watch herself with him. He had been around for quite a while and obviously knew a few tricks.

He turned around from the mini bar and handed her a drink.

"So, my dear, tell me about yourself."

She smiled in her glass as she pretended to take a sip. There was no way in hell she'd ever drink or eat anything he'd give her!

"Oh, I'm not that interesting," she simpered. "I was sent to the party to represent my boss, who was supposed to be out of town. I have to admit, it was a little overwhelming. I'd much rather hear about you. You're a senator, right?"

He preened under her attention. She refrained from rolling her eyes at his arrogance. She hoped she had given Stealth and Grunt enough time to get themselves in place – the less time she spent with the monster in front of her, the better.

"I'm afraid my housekeeper has already gone to bed," he apologized, "but I'm sure I can find something for you to nibble on," he smirked.

She about gagged on his pick up line. Her outer self giggled, looking down and away.

"So tell me," he said, coming to sit next to her on the couch after refilling his wine glass, "what brings a nice girl like you out with me?"

He leaned in close, and she decided she had taken enough already. Before he could blink, she had produced her knife and was holding it to his throat.

"Oh, I don't know," she responded huskily. "Maybe it's the fact that you're about to die?"

Knowing his reflexes would be even quicker, she jumped up, facing him, making sure she was out of his reach.

"Carlton Smith, by the order of the board, you are hereby condemned for your actions," she stated in an authoritative voice.

He looked amused. "Well, I must say, this approach is different."

Knowing it was coming still did not help. He moved like a blur, and she found herself looking down the end of gun.

"This is going to be fun," he smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light. "I'm certain you've read my file so you should know what's coming next. Feel free to scream and try to flee at any time," he chuckled.

She gave him a skeptical look. "You think that is going to stop me?" she bluffed. Shaking her head, she retorted, "You obviously haven't done your homework. You've gotten sloppy, old man."

With a roar, he pulled the trigger, but she had anticipated that. Swerving to the side, the bullet embedded itself in the wall behind her.

Suddenly, he went down, cursing. Blood flowed from where he had been stabbed in the stomach, the knife flying through the air as he had pulled the trigger.

"Nice distraction," Stealth told her, moving cautiously into the room. "He won't stay stunned long."

Smith had put a hand out to his hand, stunned when he saw blood in his hand. With a roar, he blindly charged Lady Jaye.

"Great! All you've done now is piss him off!" she snapped, missing with her knife as she turned to strike him again.

She spotted his weapon on the floor, but knew it would be useless against him, unless the bullets were made of a special metal compound. Even then, it would probably only stun him.

Grunt made his appearance, managing to knock Smith off balance so that he crashed into the wall.

"Stop toying with him already and get it done!" she yelled, frustrated. This was not going the way she had planned.

Smith pulled himself together and grabbed a sword he had hanging above the gas fireplace from its holder.

"Playtime is over, kids," he rasped, his eyes a blazing red. "First the bitch, then the two traitors!"


	38. Chapter 38

She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge him all night. Somehow, they had to render him unconscious so that they could get to work. Otherwise, they would have no chance and would end up dead, or worse…another one of Smith's victims.

Grunt pulled the other sword from its scabbard and tossed it to her. "Here!" he yelled, as Smith, with a thunderous roar, charged her, sword pointed at chest level.

She parried his thrust and tried to manage a blow to any area of his body, but he was too quick. Instead, he had her defending herself, no time to play the offense.

The metal ping of the steel as the swords met echoed throughout the room, the only other sound that of heavy breathing. She wasn't sure at this point if it was him or her.

"Anytime boys!" she yelled, not caring at this point that she was alerting Smith to another attack. In a few moments, he would have her if someone didn't do something. His skill far surpassed hers, and it was only her quickened reflexes that were keeping her alive at this point.

A shot rang out, and a small hole appeared in the center of Smith's forehead. He stumbled, and she saw her opportunity. For a split second, she considered decapitation, but knew that it wasn't the right type of metal. Who knows what chaos that would cause! Instead, she brought the broadsword down with all her strength, striking the flat side against his head, rendering him unconscious for the moment.

Stealth and Grunt moved in quickly as she staggered under the force of her blow. She wondered how it hadn't cracked Smith's skull, but then again, he was stronger than most.

Strong arms supported her as she began to collapse, helping her up, half carrying her to the couch. Another took the sword from her hand, although she struggled at first. A deep, familiar voice encouraged her to let go, and she found herself obeying.

The room seemed to spin as she sat down, and she gulped deep breaths, willing away the spots appearing before her eyes. She must have been wounded more than she had thought if she felt this weak. She could feel small trickles of blood running down her sides where Smith had managed to cut her. Her head involuntarily went up to her forehead, and she saw blood in her hand as she pulled it away from the side of her head. Maybe she hadn't totally dodged the bullet, she thought vaguely.

"She's about to pass out – keep her awake and stable," commanded the same voice again.

She knew what was happening on the other side of the room, where Stealth and Grunt were bent over Smith, but she didn't want to see. She never liked to watch them work this part of the job. Perversely, they enjoyed it, but it was in their nature, she supposed. No, her job would be to finish up, burying the box at the end, making sure one more demon wouldn't rise, if she could help it.

She murmured a thanks as a cool, wet cloth was handed to her, and she brought it to the side of her head that was beginning to burn. She managed to calm her breathing and slowly sat up, but kept her eyes closed, leaning slowly against the back of the sofa.

She could hear the voices around her and fought to stay conscious. How embarrassing would it be if she passed out now?


	39. Chapter 39

"It's done," she heard Stealth announce quietly. She opened her eyes to him standing in front of her with the black wooden box. Glancing over to where Smith's body lay, she now only saw the small remnants of ashes scattered among the fibers of the carpet.

"How did you know?" she asked, turning her head to the familiar voice she had heard earlier.

Hawk gave her a kindly smile. "I suspected as much, especially after Flint talked to me. He managed to convince Duke to shadow you tonight, which led them here." He paused. "This was a particularly bad one, wasn't it?"

She began to nod, but winced. Instead, she murmured a small "yes."

She made out two shadowy figures in the doorway, and guessed them to be Duke and Flint.

Flint. She sighed. He would never understand. He hadn't understood with Alexander and actually had pushed her away, believing the worst. After what he must have witnessed tonight, god knows what he thought. She found that nauseated her more than the pounding in her head.

"Let me look at your head," Hawk asked in a gentle voice.

Grunt spoke up. "The ritual must be complete, or what we've done will become undone."

She gave Hawk a small smile. "He's right. We're not quite done yet." She glanced beyond him, to the doorway. "Maybe you can make sense of this to them."

Hawk chuckled. "I'm not quite sure it makes sense to me, to tell you the truth. I do have an inkling, though."

She took Stealth's outstretched hand and pulled herself up, willing away the dizziness that came with her being upright. She laid a hand on his arm, steadying herself for the moment.

Hawk stood as well. He looked concerned. "Can't it wait? You really should see a doctor, even if it's just a flesh wound, just to get checked out." He pointedly looked at the bloodstains on the sides of her dress, as well as glancing at her head where she still held the cloth.

"I'll be fine," she lied, mentally gritting her teeth against the next wave of nausea. What the hell had that bullet grazed through? Maybe they should check the makeup of the bullet. Surely a flesh wound wouldn't affect her like this!

As if reading her thoughts, Grunt stooped and picked up the weapon where it had dropped.

"That's federal evidence," growled a voice from the doorway. "It needs to stay where it is."

Stealth and Grunt regarded the men in the doorway with narrowed eyes.

Grunt suddenly smiled. "Not a problem," he said pleasantly, spinning the barrel and dropping the bullets into his hand. He then tossed it behind him, where it landed exactly in the same spot it had been before.

Flint was speechless. Actually, most of what he had witnessed tonight had left him speechless. After he and Duke had arrived, they were met by Hawk, who had ordered them to simply observe and not get involved unless it was absolutely necessary. He had then led them to a room adjacent to the one where Lady Jaye had been "entertained" by Carlton Smith, where they had managed to hear and see almost everything. It wasn't until the battle looked grim that Hawk had finally allowed them to interfere. Flint had fired the shot dead center into the man's forehead, thinking it would be a cut and dry self-defense, when the man had amazed him by seeming to come back to life.

Hawk had prohibited them from interfering when Stealth and Grunt had mutilated the body, cutting out the heart and placing it in a black wooden box that had appeared next to them. The body had seemed to disintegrate in front of their eyes, turning to dust – no, ash.

No, none of this had made sense tonight. He felt like he had been in a late night movie, or perhaps a dream. It was all so unreal.

"She needs medical attention," he began again, piggybacking on what Hawk had said. The men ignored him, instead studying the bullets that lay in Grunt's hand. They spoke some sort of foreign language, one which he was unfamiliar with, and he looked at Duke questioningly, who shrugged. He had no idea what they were saying either.

Grunt turned to Hawk. "The ritual needs to be completed, and can only be done by her hand. Meet us back at the hotel if you need to. You'd better call her cousin, tell him what happened. Tell him she's been hit by a bullet made from antimony. This demon was prepared – we weren't the first to go after him."

"What can we do to help?" asked Duke, his voice quiet but firm.

Stealth regarded him coldly. "Nothing. Go back to your world and forget what you saw tonight. If you feel you must help, then do so by getting out of our way. The ritual needs to be completed….and she doesn't have much time. If we let it go by too long, then this night will have been for nothing."

Her head was pounding. She managed a few steps on her own before she stumbled. Strong, familiar arms caught her, pulling her towards him.

"You don't have to do this," he murmured to her, clutching her to him.

"I don't have a choice," she whispered back to him, leaning into him just for the moment. She had missed this. She allowed herself a few seconds of it before she forced herself to pull away.

"I have to go," she told him sadly, knowing he wouldn't understand. With him, life had always been black and white. Her life now was in that gray, forbidden area he never wanted to see or believe.

"Let me go with you," he told her, his voice rough, trying to hide the emotions he felt seeing her this way.

Stealth growled low. "We need to leave now. You can see her back at the hotel."

"Princess," Stealth told her in a gentle voice, using one of their pet nicknames for her, "we've got a change of clothes in the car. It shouldn't take too long. The closest place is 25 miles away."

She managed to make it down the stairs and to the car, before she gratefully collapsed in the back seat to the SUV. Grunt handed her a small bottle, encouraging her to drink it. She looked at it suspiciously before cautiously sniffing it.

"It'll help with the antimony, but won't cure it. We're not sure about your body makeup, but your cousin will know. I take it we can trust this Hawk?"

"Yes," she whispered, feeling like she had no other choice as she drank the contents of the bottle. She had worked with these two for almost a year, had forged a bond with them, but they were, after all, still demons. She just prayed that they were telling her the truth about the contents of the bottle.

She started to feel better by the next block, the pain in her head decreasing. She stripped out of her now ratted dress and slipped on the dark pants and shirt. She knew they were watching her, but she didn't care at this point. She just wanted the night done and over with.

They reached the sacred ground and she buried the box, saying the necessary words. The two stood and watched her, not able to step on hallowed ground.

"It's done," she said, repeating their earlier words. Already, her head was beginning to pound again, her vision blurring.

"We are going back to the hotel, right?" she asked them, unsure.

The two men exchanged glances. "For now," they replied cryptically. "Until we can stabilize you."

She crawled into the back seat and lay down, wishing for the comfort of Flint's arms again. Closing her eyes, pressing her lips together to ward off the nausea of the moving vehicle, she fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

"They will bring her back?"

"They should. I talked to her cousin, and he told us what to do. It seems Allie's been poisoned by the bullet Smith used on her, even though it was a superficial wound. Something we can actually order from room service." Hawk would have chuckled at that if he hadn't been so worried.

"So we followed them to…" began Duke, trying to clarify the situation. The whole night had been one big confusing mess.

"Because we don't trust them to bring her back, like they said," finished Flint, eyes narrowed. "I've never trusted the two of them."

"You've never trusted any male around her," mumbled Duke, earning him a smile from Hawk. He hadn't been entirely oblivious to the relationships between the Joe couples. Hell, weren't they attending a wedding in a few months between two of them?

"Regardless," Flint snapped, "those two are not to be trusted. We should've snagged her when they were finished this ritual." Hawk had filled in the two as best as he could with his limited knowledge of the situation, on their ride here.

"So she's what, like a supernatural bounty hunter?" Duke had asked, looking from Hawk to Flint, confused.

Hawk had chuckled. "That's probably the best way to put it. From what I understand, it's something everyone in her family is charged to do for at least one year. I really don't have any more details than that, and to tell you the truth, I'm surprised I know this much. It's not really well known outside the few families it affects."

"Which hotel is she staying at?" Duke asked, wanting to change the subject. The talk of demons and rituals were frankly out of his league. He preferred to stay in the human world, thank you very much!

Hawk chuckled. "At the very best, gentlemen. Our lady always did have a lot of class." He named a five star hotel that was internationally known.

Duke whistled.

"Her family owns part of the chain," Flint stated. "Well, the Hart side." He had never been completely comfortable with the revelation that Lady Jaye had been, in fact, a true lady whose family's fortune ranged in numbers he thought half his high school class could've never counted to.

"Will the mother be there as well?" Duke asked, concerned.

Hawk glanced at the time on the dashboard's clock. "I doubt she'd be up this late. We should be able to get her inside without too much trouble."

He nodded as they pulled in front of the hotel, letting the valet take his car. The three men hustled to the car in front of them as they helped Lady Jaye out of the backseat.

Stealth's eyes narrowed on the trio. "Not trust us to bring her back in one piece?"

"I don't see her exactly in great condition," snapped Flint, who had swept her up in his arms, despite her weak protests.

"I can't go in like this," she told him even as she laid her head against his firm chest, sighing.

"Like hell," he growled, and his tone warned her that he wouldn't listen to any argument.

Fortunately at this time of night, there were few in the lobby, including employees. Those that were discretely kept their eyes averted at the five men who entered, one of which was holding a woman, her face obscured.

"This is so embarrassing," she murmured as the elevator rose to her floor. "I can walk on my own."

"Just shut up and let someone take care of you for once," he told her.

She pressed her lips against an angry retort, not having the energy to spar with him tonight.

Hawk had stopped at the front desk and had ordered what they needed from room service.

He emerged from the stairwell as they exited the elevator.

"Let me open my own door," Lady Jaye sighed. "I have to dig for the key anyway."

Flint gently set her on her feet and she rummaged through the small black bag she had taken that night – what seemed eons ago – with her to the party.

Producing the card, she held it up to the door until she heard the click. Turning the handle, she made her way inside, illuminating a suite as she flicked on the lights using the switch by the door.

She sunk down on the couch, resting her head against its back.

"Soup's on its way," Hawk told her. "Ian assured me this vegetable soup has everything you need to help you feel better and help combat the poison – that, and a good night's rest."

She gave a small smile, grateful for his help, embarrassed she needed it in the first place. She slowly turned her head and found herself meeting Grunt and Stealth's gaze. A silent communication passed between them.

She looked at her former teammates and commander. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to these two for just a moment. Do you mind?"

She turned towards the two and switched to a common language.

"What's happening to me?"

"Antimony poisoning. We weren't sure how it would hit your system. It can pretty deadly for humans, so you're lucky. We just weren't sure with your…makeup….if a common cure would help you or not."

"What now, then?"

"We have two more months, Princess," Stealth told her with a sly smile. "Don't forget that. You'll recover, and we'll have another case."

She sighed. "Only two more months. Since Smith was a Class V, is it going to get easier or harder?"

Grunt chuckled. "Never underestimate the power of the board. If they liked what they saw, they might even give you a class VI or VII before you're commitment is fufilled."

She grimaced. "Let's hope not. How long until this soup works?"

"You'll need to rest, to give it time to invade your system. Until then, I suggest you get rid of your extra…company."

"What, you're volunteering to stay?" she asked them, a smile playing on her lips.

Stealth bowed low. "We've told you before…"

"Yes, I know," she quickly interrupted, knowing what was coming next. "I should be fine. They were just trying to help, and if they haven't gone running and screaming from me, nor taken me into custody…I think things will be okay."

Stealth regarded the three through narrowed eyes. "That may be so, but I still don't trust them. Seems that one's done a 180 on you. First, he's suspicious of you, following you to Smith's house, now he is acting overprotective. I would be cautious of his intentions."

She smiled sadly. "It's okay – I'm used to it from him."

Grunt leaned forward, saying softly, "Watch yourself with him, Princess. He's broken your heart once and cast you out. He wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

Her smile faded. "You're right, of course, but I'll be okay. Hawk is like family. I'm sure the reason Duke and Flint aren't freaking out right now is because of him."

There was a knock on the door and Hawk went to answer it. He returned, pushing a table that held several covered dishes.

"Well, if you no longer require our services, my lady," mocked Grunt, switching to English, "we'll be on our way." He paused, glancing again at the three men. "Don't hesitate to call us."

She gave a weak smile. "Thanks." She turned her attention to Hawk as he wheeled the small table in her direction.


	41. Chapter 41

She was embarrassed about how shaky her hand was.

"Maybe if you poured it into a cup," she told Hawk hoarsely. She was having a difficult time swallowing, as if her throat was swelling up. She frowned. Maybe a mug wouldn't be so bad.

Duke fetched a mug from beside the coffee maker that was on the makeshift bar and poured a portion of the soup into it. He handed the mug to Flint, who sat next to Lady Jaye on the sofa.

Without asking, he brought the mug to her lips and encouraged her to drink. She was having trouble staying awake and felt herself drifting off.

"Not just yet, honey, let's get this into you first," he said in a soothing tone. It was so different than how he had been treating her, she thought. Will it end once I get better?

She managed to drink half the mug before she started to lose consciousness.

"Do we still need to keep her awake?" she heard Duke's concerned voice.

"Ian said to get as much in her as possible, but that we also need to let her rest. Time will tell. Unfortunately, with this particular metal, her family is highly allergic, he said, so the reaction could be mild or extreme. We need to keep an eye on her, just in case."

"I'll stay with her," she heard Flint say firmly. She felt herself being lifted into his arms and then being placed on the bed. He began to undress her, but she felt helpless to stop him. Her last practical thought was that he had seen it all before, so who better to trust?

When she next awoke, the room was dark. She heard an even rhythm of breathing in the darkness, and the earlier scene replayed itself in her mind.

Reaching down, she was relieved to find that she was still dressed, although her shoes and pants had been removed.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and she was able to make out faint outlines. She recognized the silhouette now sleeping on the chair beside the bed. She winced, knowing that in his current position, he would be in pain when he woke in the morning.

"Dash," she called softly. She saw him jerk, slowly opening his eyes and acclimating himself to the room.

"You're awake?" he asked quietly. She began to nod, then realized he probably couldn't see her, so she simply replied, "yes."

"That can't be comfortable," she commented after a moment of silence. She began to move to the other side of the bed, to make room, then sucked in a breath as pain sliced through her. She had forgotten about the cuts Smith had managed to sneak in during their fight.

He heard the indrawn breath and was up in a second. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She saw the opportunity and decided to play dirty and take it.

"I think so," she said, making her voice sound weaker than she felt. "Just forgot I went to hell and back. Maybe I should have you look at it, make sure everything's okay."

He turned on the small lamp by her bed, more for decoration than for light. In the dim glow, he regarded her solemnly.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked her.

Will you kiss it and make it better? she thought, almost voicing it. Instead, she said, "There's a couple of slices on both sides. There's some ointment in my things in the bathroom. Maybe you could get it?"

He hurried to the bathroom and she heard him rummaging around. He soon returned with a small tube.

"Lift up your shirt," he told her, trying to sound indifferent.

She closed her eyes as he rubbed the ointment on her skin. In a different time….she sighed, not wanting to finish the thought.

Her skin still felt like satin, he thought, as he rubbed the medicine onto her cuts. Fortunately, none seemed deep enough to warrant stitches.

She could feel him mentally pulling himself back as he finished, and she touched his arm with her hand. "Thank you," she whispered, hoping the physical contact would help.

"Dash," she began, before she lost him. "That chair looks really uncomfortable. The bed is big enough to fit five people in it. Why don't you lay down before you throw your back out again," she finished with a hesitant smile. "Please. It would make me feel better, after all you've done for me tonight." She rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

He sighed. He _was_ tired – the night had been one long, confusing bad scene of a movie. The bed _did_ look inviting and it _was_ big. He could keep to his side, she to hers. It wasn't like he was about to let anything happen.

The sigh told her he had all but said yes, so she managed to scoot to one side, laying down and pulling the covers up to her neck.

Sighing again, he settled down on his side, turning off the bedside lamp.

She waited until she heard his even breathing and moved so that she was laying beside him, her back resting against his torso. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer. Smiling, she felt more at peace than she had in a long while. Closing her eyes, her breathing joined his in a steady rhythm as she let sleep overtake her once again.


	42. Chapter 42

She felt him start to gently pull away from her, and she clutched his arm.

He let out a frustrated groan. "I can't do this, Allie, not anymore," he told her, his voice husky with sleep as he removed her arm.

She turned to face him in the growing light of dawn. "Dash, it doesn't have to be like that."

"Yes, I think it does," he said, his voice growing harder as he climbed out of the bed. "Nothing has changed."

She sat up herself, flinching at the twinge of pain she felt from her wounds. What had happened?

"What do you mean nothing has changed? What the hell do you want, Flint?" she snapped, growing irritated. "You know, you need to make a decision. You can't keep sending these mixed signals! I'm going to need some kind of road map to even follow your thoughts anymore!"

It was easier to give in to the rising irritation than it was to acknowledge the hurt she felt by his rejection.

His eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to speak, then paused. Closing it, he shook his head and left the bedroom. She heard the sound of the outer door opening, then closing.

She cursed a blue streak in several languages and when that didn't help, she threw the pillow across the room and cursed again.

Ignoring the pain, she strode to the bathroom and took the hottest shower she could. Damn him! Why did she let him play with her emotions like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid, she berated herself. She should've known last night was a temporary truce. He was helping out a former colleague, not his former lover.

She dressed, determined to put it all behind her. As she exited the bedroom, she found Hawk and Duke had left as well. She rolled her eyes. As if on cue, there was a knock on her suite door, then it opened, letting in Stealth and Grunt.

They shook their heads when they saw her. "You feeling better?" they asked, not adding the "I told you so" that their looks obviously implied.

"Yeah," she replied. "Ready to leave?"

Grunt raised an eyebrow. "Thought that was usually our line?"

She gave them a tight smile. "Well, yeah, seems like we've just been rubbing off on one another, we've spent so much time together."

"Princess, you have no idea," smiled Stealth. He glanced around. "I see your company took off."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously on to more important things. At least I'm a free woman and not having to sit in a cell….or explain myself to a shrink."

Grunt chuckled. "I bet a session with you would bring out all kinds of issues!"

She threw one of the small pillows from the sofa at him. "Hey, thanks a lot! And here I thought we were all being nice this morning!"

He knew she was teasing, and both were glad that her spirits seemed to be lifting. It had taken a lot to get rid of the others, but they had finally succeeded. The less she knew about it, the better.

"Any new cases?" she called out a little while later as she finished packing up in the bedroom.

"They decided to give us a break for awhile," lied Stealth, leaning against the doorjamb of her bedroom. "I could help with that," he told her, eying the suitcase.

She gave a low laugh. "Yeah, I'm not that stupid. I know what happens once I invite you in."

Stealth shrugged. "Can't blame a demon for trying."

She handed him the suitcase as she walked out of the room. "Where to now, then, boys?" she asked them, hands on hip, surveying the room to make sure she hadn't left anything.

The two males exchanged glances, smiling. "Well, we've done Monte Carlo. How about a little lower class? Vegas perhaps?"

She managed a smile and a joking tone, even though she felt torn up inside. "Thank god! I thought you were going to mention Jersey! I can do Vegas."

She could. It wasn't hard to lose yourself there, get caught up in a game or in the timeless atmosphere of a casino. She knew that's why they had suggested it. Monte Carlo had worked before and it had been convenient. She wasn't as naïve as they thought she was. Two more months, and she'd be a free woman. Two more months and she'd be at Shana's wedding, she realized. Time enough to get over a few things and move on with my life. Weddings were all about new starts, right? In this case, maybe it was more than the bride who needed the new start.

Grunt produced three airline tickets. "First class?" she asked, receiving a nod as her answer.

"Then gentlemen, let's blow this popsicle stand," she said, forced enthusiasm in her voice as she left all of it behind her without looking back.


	43. Chapter 43

_Two Months Later…._

"Shana? It's me."

She shook the sleep from her eyes, glancing at the clock. "It's four a.m.! Is everything okay?" Shana asked, instantly alert, stifling a yawn.

She heard an explicative, then "Sorry. I haven't been sleeping lately and didn't realize that's what time it would be there….listen, I'm sorry to wake you. I'll call you back…."

"I'm awake now, bonehead," Shana said in a teasing voice, sitting up, trying to keep the alarm out of her voice. "Might as well talk." She stifled a yawn.

There was silence for a moment, and then Shana heard a sigh from the other end. "Look, about the wedding. I'm not so sure I should be there."

"Oh girl, you'd better not be telling me you're not coming!" Shana flipped on the light, grateful she was alone for the night.

When silence was her only answer, this time it was Shana who sighed.

"What's up?"

"I'm having some….problems. There's some decisions I have to make, some life choices really. I'm going to try to make it, I'm just not sure I'll be….welcomed."

"Look, I want you here and it's my wedding, so I get what I want, right? If it's those two guys, if you're still with them, then bring them on."

"Well…they are part of the problem, but probably not in the way you think."

"So you're still in the same….business, then?"

"Let's just say my contract is up for…renewal….and I'm not so sure what my choices will be, or whether I'll be forced into one."

"Hmmm. Look, Courtney's coming in early to spend some girl time, I've been DYING for you to answer my texts so the three of us are together before I get hitched….so why not come out early? You can make your decision about the wedding later. This'll actually mean more to me, to spend some time with my best girls beforehand."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to ditch that phone." She paused. "I can be there tomorrow. I could use you two's opinion on a few things. I'm in a bit of trouble. Nothing illegal," she assured her, knowing that's where her mind would wander next. "I've been trying to lie low for awhile, clear my head and all that."

Shana frowned. Allie was sounding disjointed and confused – not her usual self.

"Look, I can't think of a safer place than with us here. How soon can you get here?"

"I can't ask you to do that. You have too much to do already…."

Shana rolled her eyes. "Look," she snapped, "whatever it is, we'll help you take care of it, or if you won't let us do that, at least let us help in some way!"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Thanks Shana," she said softly. Shana heard a click and knew that Allie had disconnected.

She hung up the phone and glanced once more at the clock. With a groan, knowing sleep would evade her at this point, she got up and began to get dressed.

She heard the unmistakable sound of pebbles hitting her second-story window. She chuckled. How did he always know?

Changing into jeans and a t-shirt, she crept her way downstairs, grabbing a jacket along the way, and snuck out the front door.

Her husband-to-be stood waiting under the tree. Her father had insisted that she stop "living in sin," or at least to stop for the month before the wedding. Not wanting to disappoint her father, she had agreed, although she often had moments of regret. However, knowing she was going to be spending the rest of her life with him….well, what was two weeks if it meant so much to her father?

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as she approached, giving her a quick kiss.

"What's wrong?" he signed.

She sighed. "Jaye called me," she said as they made their way to his car. He knew it must be serious if she stuck to code names. "She's in trouble."

He signed something else and she nodded. "Yes, I wondered that, too. Duke had told me she only had two more months with that job of hers, and said she'd see them at our wedding. I told her to come now, that we'd take her on as a cousin if she had to come in disguise. I mean, what safer place would there be than with us?"

He signed something else, causing her to frown. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that complication. Well, if she is in disguise, he probably won't recognize her anyway."

At his skeptical look, she laughed. "Well, it's been awhile and they don't have that…connection they used to have. He's pretty well severed that," she said, a bitter tone in her voice.

He shook his head at her and she shrugged. "Sorry, but I can't help but feel there's something more there. Call me a romantic, but I know he still has feelings for her! Remember what Duke told us about how he was with her when she was injured? How he didn't hesitate to fire that shot against that guy when she was threatened? How he insisted on being the one to stay with her all night to make sure she was okay?"

She sighed. "Yes, I know. He did end up leaving her, but still….he wouldn't let anyone else touch her. Don't you think that's a bit odd?"

"Okay, so I want everyone to be happy like us," she chuckled, "you're right. Our priority right now, though, is finding her…or rather, recognizing her when she finds us and making sure she's protected."

He nodded in agreement.

"Well, since we're both up," she began slyly, glancing at the clock in the car, "how about we try that breakfast place I've been talking about?"


	44. Chapter 44

She's in trouble," repeated Courtney, frowning. "Where the hell is she? What's going on?"

Shana shrugged. "She was really cryptic, which means she was either in a hurry or was worried about the possibility of being overheard. She told me she had to ditch the phone that had always been her emergency backup." She looked at her friend across the lunch table. "I'm hoping she'll make contact soon. It's been a week since the call."

Courtney nodded. "So you think it's these two guys she's been traveling around with? What did you tell me she had been again – a bounty hunter?"

Shana looked uncomfortable. "That's what Duke called her, but apparently there's more to the story than that. He seemed pretty worried when I told him what was going on."

"I'll bet. He always did have a little thing for her."

"Honey, I think he had a little thing for all the female Joes," Shana replied dryly. "But yeah, they've always been close, but I think more like siblings."

"Hmm. I think it was more, but since she and Flint were together, it never went beyond that. Shame. They would've been cute together."

"Gee, and mine tells me I've got the matchmaking bug because I'm getting married. What's your excuse?" Shana commented sarcastically.

Courtney grinned. "Well, it's not like I have a proposal on the table, but the fact that he requested a transfer to my base says something, doesn't it? I mean, the few times we've been able to get together have been great and he's always emailing and calling. Tells me he needs to make sure I'm not being 'bothered' where I am now!"

Shana chuckled with her. "Yeah, I can see Wayne saying that now. Glad you two are still doing okay."

Courtney nodded. "Me too. And trust me – he is not the man I envisioned myself falling in love with, but hey," she shrugged, "who says you get to choose?"

Shana signaled for the check, and the waitress hustled over to her. "Sorry, ma'am," she said, her husky voice thick with a southern accent. "I hope ya'll enjoyed the grits with honey."

Shana started, her eyes meeting Courtney's. She hadn't ordered grits with honey, but she did remember a story she had once told her former roommates about that dish back on the Joe base.

She looked at the waitress closely. "I'll come and get that when you're ready. Just signal," the waitress told her, giving a nod.

Shana looked at Courtney as the waitress left, whose eyes were wide.

"Was that…?"

Shana nodded. "I think so. Let her tell us what we're going to do. I still don't know all the facts - we'll let her take the lead."

She got her wallet out of her purse and selected a card. Signaling the waitress again, she handed her the bill.

"I'll need to verify this," she told the waitress, who nodded.

"Of course, ma'am." She leaned in closer. "I'll meet you at your car in 10 minutes. Take your time, finish your coffee. Don't look rushed or in a hurry."

Shana nodded, handing her the bill. "I'd like more coffee, too, please. Maybe in a to-go cup?"

"Of course," the waitress nodded. "I'll send someone out here with it as soon as possible."

"Make that two," piped Courtney, smiling politely.

"Two it is," the waitress repeated, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hank, two coffees for the ladies at table eight, to go. My shift's done and if I'm one minute over on the time clock, Mary'll have my hide!"

Hank grumbled something, but held out his hand for the check and ordered one of the other employees to handle the coffee.

"Get out of here then," he told her, still grumbling.

She hadn't thought to ask Shana what kind of car she had, but she figured she could guess. Scanning the small parking lot behind the diner, she approached one and smiled. She couldn't believe she still had the convertible she had given her! Granted, the top was up today, but that would do nicely. She could squeeze into the small back seat.

She leaned against the brick wall, playing with a cigarette in her hand, as if she was debating on lighting it or not. Purely a prop – she personally hated smoking and had no interest in it. However, she had learned early on that something as simple as a cigarette could be a valuable tool. Most people didn't look twice at a person loitering when it looked like they were on a smoke break.

Courtney and Shana came out of the restaurant, chuckling over something. They gave a disinterested glance at their waitress, obviously on a smoke break, and Shana remoted her car unlocked.

The waitress stood up from where she had been leaning against the wall, flicking the cigarette out of her hand.

"Can you do a gal a favor and give me a lift? My car's in the shop and I've already missed the bus."

Shana looked skeptical for a moment, but Courtney, playing her part, murmured to her, "Come on, she's down on her luck."

Shana finally nodded. "Sure. Where are you going?"

"Thanks! I promise it won't be too far! You're a real pal."

Shana opened the door and the waitress climbed into the narrow backseat.

After everyone was in and the doors were closed, Lady Jaye murmured, "Go ahead and drive. Take a right out of the parking lot and keep an eye out for a tail over the next couple of blocks."

"Got it," Shana nodded, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror. "You okay?"

"Besides the fact that this is a sorry excuse for a backseat?"

Courtney started to turn around, but stopped herself. "How are you really doing?" she asked softly.

"Don't ask," she sighed in reply. "Good to see you, Court, even if it'll be brief."

Shana frowned. "You're not staying for the wedding?"

"I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Well, shit, when has that ever bothered us before?" Shana asked, turning a quick corner. After a few more turns, she stated, "I don't think we're being followed."

"I'm serious, Shana. These guys are bad news. They can literally sniff me out, so I'm not sure even a disguise will help me now."

"Don't you worry your gray hair about it," chuckled Courtney, referring to the wig Allie was currently wearing. "Something tells me Shana here has a plan."


	45. Chapter 45

She couldn't sit still. The others watched her silently as she paced the room.

"Look," she finally said, turning to the three. "I just came here to wish you two luck and give my apologies for not being able to attend the wedding, as well as to say goodbye."

Shana sighed. "Okay, I'm ignoring that last part. We're giving you the chance to stay, to at least rest for awhile. Frankly, you look like hell. When was the last time you slept?"

Courtney joined in. "I don't see how you can find a safer place than with a pack of ninjas!" she exclaimed, looking around the dojo.

Lady Jaye closed her eyes. "I don't think you understand. Maybe it's time I told you the whole story. It's not pretty," she warned them, "nor is it very believable."

The three looked at her expectantly, Snake Eyes being the third, standing quietly over by the window.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

She paced around the room some more, restless, not knowing where to begin. She stared, sightless, at a silk screen on the wall.

"Eons ago, my family, as well as several other ancient families of the Isles, entered into a pact with a mystical group we'll call "The Board." Part of the pact was that one member of each family would serve a period of 12 moons, or one year, as…well, I guess you would call it a bounty hunter, for lack of a better term. It's always been known as a "journey" in my family."

She paused, and not seeing any adverse reactions, she continued. "During our journey, we are to hunt down those that turned against humanity, and destroy them. There was always a more experienced one with us, to show us the way. Most often, this partner would be different….as in not human. In return for the journey, "The Board" would gift my familial descendents with special gifts, as well as bless what had become the family business."

She looked at them pointedly. "You know it today as MARS."

"It became my turn once my time with GI Joe was up. I was to work with two others who we'll keep calling Grunt and Stealth – if we were to use their real names, it would only give them more power," she sighed. "They themselves are demons, but were bound, by reasons unknown to me, to serve "The Board." However, now that my time is up, they are…..encouraging…..me to reconsider and sign on for another year, if not the rest of this lifetime."

Courtney leaned back in her chair, regarding her friend. "Well, so far, this doesn't sound any crazier than some of the schemes Cobra created back in our day. Remember raising those ghosts to be soldiers? Or how about that Cobra-La madness?"

"True," Lady Jaye admitted. "I guess in a way this doesn't sound too unreal to you."

"Was Alexander your first assignment then?" asked Shana quietly.

Lady Jaye shook her head. "No, but he was definitely a major one on my list. Being Destro's son meant not only having the power of the family, but that of his mother as well."

She sighed, beginning to pace again, knowing she needed to explain. "You know that Destro was once my Uncle James. When he went on his journey, he allowed himself to be corrupted by its power. Before he left, he was just a normal guy – funny, easy to talk to…one of my favorite uncles, really. Spoiled me to death as a child," she smiled, remembering.

Her face hardened again. "However, on these journeys, there is a lot of temptation. The demons and creatures we hunt down will try to corrupt you, promise you anything, if you'll let them continue to live freely in the human world. In fact, it's best, I was told, to just get the job done and not let them have a chance to say anything."

She turned to face them once again, looking for signs of disbelief in their eyes. Seeing none, she continued.

"As I said, Uncle James allowed himself to be corrupted. He became involved with a demon who gave birth to a son."

"Alexander," Shana supplied, and Lady Jaye nodded.

"Exactly. A dangerous combination – my family's blood and that of a demon. As he grew older, he apparently grew in power as well as madness. As I said, he was not the first on my list when I began my journey. They start you with lesser demons and nonhumans. He, unfortunately, was one of the more cunning, but not the strongest. I had to infiltrate myself into his core of trusted people before I could get to him."

She paused. "I'm sorry that it turned out the way it did," she stated apologetically, "but he had to be eliminated immediately. Not only would his deadly toxin have murdered millions, his power was growing as well, and he would have been unstoppable."

Shana waved her hand. "Don't worry about it – over and done with. We've all moved on."

She hesitated, then, with her fiancée's encouragement, she asked, "So, the one in DC, the one that injured you."

Allie looked surprised, then smiled sadly. "You've been talking to Hawk."

"Duke, actually. He was worried about you, having to leave you so suddenly, but knew we'd be in touch at some point."

"Well, then, you know the other reason I can't come to the wedding," she stated sadly, turning back to look at the silk screen.

"Well," said Courtney, getting up and giving her friend a hug, "you're with friends now, as well as being in a safe place." She grinned. "Not to mention, Wayne should be getting here tomorrow. I'd like to see those guys get past him!"

Shana joined them. "She's right. You're about dead on your feet. They can't get in here unless invited, right? So you should be safe. Get some rest and we'll talk about it after."

Allie gave a small smile. "That's vampires, but close enough. That's one group I'm not worried about," she gave a wry laugh. Better they not know the whole story. "I _am_ exhausted," she admitted. "I really can't think of the last time I had any decent sleep. You remember what it was like to keep one eye open."

Snake Eyes came forward, and, taking her by the hand, led her to one of the empty bedrooms.

"You'll be safe here," Shana told her, leaning against the doorway. "We'll post two guards to make sure you're not disturbed. Don't worry about anything."

"Yeah, get some rest. We owe this gal a bachelorette party," smirked Courtney.

Lady Jaye smiled gratefully at her friends. "Thanks," she said softly, as they closed the door. She pulled off her shoes, grateful for the darkness of the room, and climbed under the covers of the pallet.


	46. Chapter 46

"They're here."

Courtney looked up from where she was sitting talking with Wayne. Her face looked less haggard, but the dark circles, albeit fainter, were still there. Her eyes though still had that sad look.

"You're awake! You look much better!" Courtney exclaimed, jumping up to give her a hug. Allie thought she hadn't been hugged this much in a long time. Then again, she hadn't been around Courtney for awhile, she smiled.

"Who's here?" Beach Head asked, already knowing the answer but feeling like Courtney was avoiding the problem. As usual.

"He knows – we've filled him in. I hope you don't mind, but we figured he needed to know that you had two dangerous stalkers," Courtney said, giving her a strange look. She immediately knew what she was talking about – he didn't know the whole story, only that she was in danger from the two. She'd have to straighten that out later.

"Who's here?" he repeated again, putting his hand on Courtney's arm. She stopped talking and gave him a look.

"They are. Well, maybe not here, but close. I can…um, sense them," she said, a little uncomfortable with Wayne's scrutiny.

He merely nodded. "We need to tighten security then, if they're in the area."

She sighed. "I'm not sure that's going to make a difference. Right now, I'm kind of like a magnet….attracting the wrong type of crowd," she admitted cryptically. "I really shouldn't be putting you guys in the middle of all this. It's about time I was going."

Courtney's eyes narrowed. "I think I know what this is about! You are definitely not running any more from your problems. We can talk about this later," she said, giving a slight nod towards Beach Head, who managed to look both confused and bored sitting there.

Courtney stood tall, arms crossed, blocking her exit. "So don't you even think about leaving! Number one, it'll crush Shana, and I know you don't want to do that to her. Number two, look around where we are, girl! Even if some mystical being were to come after you, don't you think the ninja magic would take it down?"

"Ninja magic?" Allie asked, eyebrow raised. She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

Courtney smiled, glad her tactic had worked. "Good. Now that you're being more reasonable, it's time to go shopping! I bet you didn't bring anything decent to wear! I need a new dress for the wedding as well, and I could use an honest opinion."

"Court, didn't you bring something…." Wayne began, but Courtney gave him a look that had him clamping his mouth shut.

She smiled sweetly at Allie, tucking her hand under her arm. "Come on. I know the shopping district around here. Shana said she'd meet us for lunch!"

Allie found herself being dragged from the house, but noticed that they had a tail as they drove off.

"Oh, that," Courtney shrugged. "You'll have that as long as you're here, so better get used to it. It's the good guys this time."

"I just want to know how you did that with Beach Head," Allie chuckled, starting to feel more like her old self. "I'd kill to have whatever look you gave him! I think you may be the only person in history that could've shut him up!"

"Oh, it took a while to perfect, but it's my little secret," Courtney chuckled.

She glanced at her friend, a frown marring her face. "Not to ruin the festivities, but I'd rather get this out now. You and Flint…"

"Are over," Allie finished.

"I think maybe if you showed him you were still interested…..maybe it's an ego thing or something…."

Allie gave a bitter laugh. "No, trust me, he's not interested. I tried it already with him, and he made his point perfectly clear. I'm sorry to disappoint you and Shana, but it's not going to happen." She glanced out the window, watching the buildings buzzing by. "I think I'm destined not to be with anyone, really. Maybe this life **is** what I'm meant to be," she murmured, more to herself than Courtney.

Courtney's frown deepened. "Surely you don't think that! What about your work with your family, with MARS? With MI-6?"

Allie sighed. "I'm easily replaced. I'm good at this," she shrugged. "So maybe it's what I'm meant to do. Nothing is really holding me back, other than my fears."

"Then maybe you need to listen to those fears. If you have doubts, then something is not right."

Allie shrugged again, done with the conversation. She didn't want to confess to Courtney how she really felt. "What store are we going to first?" she asked instead.

Courtney took the hint on the change of conversation. She had promised Shana she would try, and she had gotten farther than she thought, without having her head bitten off.

"Oh, this little boutique Shana mentioned. Said it was right up your alley!"

She saw them sitting at a coffee shop next to the boutique. They raised their mugs to her, and she thought she saw Stealth wink. She quickly turned her head and walked to the car with Courtney, the pleasure she had felt picking out a new outfit now lost, the worry and guilt back in her eyes.

Courtney glanced over to where she had seen Allie look. Quickly scanning the coffee shop with the wide picture window, she saw the two young men and narrowed her eyes. They both were watching Allie as she hung her dress bag in the back of the car. At least now she knew what they looked like, she told herself, and could pass the information on to Wayne.

"Don't worry about it," she murmured to Allie as they both climbed into the car.

"Easier said than done," she sighed, determined not to look over there again. It was too much of a reminder of the monster she had become.

Courtney pulled out of the parking spot and continued on. "I know what'll cheer you up – we need to shop for shoes for these amazing dresses we just bought! I know just the place!"

She gunned the engine and took off. Allie had to smile – same old Courtney. She thought her driving skills had improved when they had left the dojo, but obviously she had just been holding back.

"I'm not quite so sure you can talk your way out of a ticket down here," Allie teased, which had Courtney smirking.

"Girl, there isn't a place I can't talk my way out of a ticket! Even with the female cops," she bragged, eyebrows raised.

"I don't want to know," Allie chuckled. "So where's this shoe place?"

"Hmm. Not too far. Shana said she'd meet us there."

"First it was lunch, now the store. I figured she'd be busy preparing for the wedding."

"Hey, texted her an update. Most of the wedding stuff is done. Speaking of which, I thought the three of us should go out and show her a good time, kind of a send-off bachelorette trio party. What do you think?" At Allie's skeptical look, she smiled. "Don't worry, I have everything already planned out! All you have to do is look surprised and **happy**," she stressed, "along with Shana!"

"I get the hint!" Allie had to laugh. Being with Courtney was always like traveling at 200mph and not knowing exactly where you were going - something she really needed right now.

Allie saw the two demons several more times in their travels, but wisely didn't tell Courtney anything. If she saw them, she didn't mention it either. They weren't approaching her, but definitely wanted to let her know that they were there. She was just grateful that Shana had decided to have an old-fashioned church wedding and reception. At least there, on sacred ground, no one could hurt her friends to get to her. The day after the wedding would be a different story. Her time would be up and she would have to make a decision.

She just hoped the cost wouldn't be too great.


	47. Chapter 47

Since she had been discovered, she didn't bother with disguises. Now, she wished she had.

The wedding had been beautiful, like a fairy tale. The reception was more like a reunion.

At first, Allie had stuck close to Courtney and Wayne, but then, beginning to feel like a third wheel, got the confidence to mingle with her old teammates. She had to admit, it was nice to catch up and find out what everyone had been doing since the group disbanded.

"That dress looks amazing on you!" Marta, Hawk's wife, exclaimed. "I just wish I had your curves and bone structure," she said enviously. "I won't even go on about the shoes. I'm surprised you're not surrounded by guys, although I've seen quite a few staring this way," she laughed.

Allie blushed. "Thanks, Mrs. Abernathy, but I doubt it." Well, at least a particular one wasn't looking her way. Why was she so fixated on him? she sighed. He had told her too many times he wasn't interested, but still she held that small hope that it wasn't true. She had sensed the moment he had walked in the room, noting that he deliberately stayed on the opposite side of the room from her.

"She does look amazing," agreed a deep voice, and Allie turned and smiled at Duke.

"You're not looking too bad yourself!" she chuckled, taking in his own outfit. He really did look good, and she would have been stupid not to notice. Stupid being the key word, she berated herself, knowing that if she was smart, she'd be showing interest. He obviously was. No, her idiotic heart was still holding out for someone else. _Get over it Allie and just move on_, she told herself. Besides, Duke had always been too good for her. Especially now, she frowned, thinking how much she had changed in the past year.

"Hey now, watch those frown lines. I hear they cause premature wrinkles," Duke teased. "How about we try to dance them away?"

She smiled. Why not? He was a good looking guy and the sooner she tried to get over Dash, the better. It wouldn't hurt to have him see her having a good time!

Taking her hand, Duke led her to the dance floor, surprising her by the ease of which he caught her up in his arms.

He chuckled. "I can see that you thought I'd be stepping all over your feet?"

She blushed. "It's not that," she began, then laughed. "Okay, it was that. I have to admit, for an army guy, you can dance! I didn't know you guys were all that coordinated!" she teased.

He twirled her around, his arm resting easily at her waist. "Oh, I bet I'd surprise you with how many things I do know how to do."

Was he flirting with her? Knowing Conrad, he was just having a good time. They had always had an easy relationship, able to talk to one another about almost anything. Often, they had just sat in companionable silence, not needing to say anything. She had really missed that.

"So," he said, twirling her around again as the song ended, "how are you _really_ doing?"

She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Not here, not tonight. It's a happy occasion, not one to dwell on 'what's up with Allie this time?'"

He brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. "I didn't mean it like that," he told her softly. "Do you want to take a walk?" he asked, indicating the doors that led into the courtyard.

"Sure," she nodded, taking his outstretched hand, following him through the veranda doors that led outside. Several people had already taken advantage of the milder weather and were already milling about.

Duke led her to a bench that was somewhat secluded from the others.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he told her, still holding on to her hand. She found she really didn't want him to let go. "We're all just worried about you."

"I know," she nodded, not needing to ask the "we", determined not to break down again. "I appreciate it, I really do, but it's something I have to deal with myself."

"So you _have_ made a decision?"

She gave a bitter laugh. Someone, most likely Shana, had filled him in….not that he couldn't have guessed back in D.C. "Yes and no. After this," she waved her hand around to indicate the wedding, "I'm on a plane back home. I'll have to state my decision in a couple of days. I figure I'll have the flight to think about it."

Duke frowned. "I don't want to see you push yourself into a situation where you won't be happy. Are you so sure that continuing this….lifestyle….is good for you?"

"I may not have a choice," she whispered, so low he could barely hear her, her head bowed.

"Well, doesn't this look cozy!" Stealth drawled, his arms crossed, standing in front of the bench.

Duke jumped up, but Allie put a restraining hand on his arm.

"I'll handle this," she assured him. "You wait here. I'll be right back."

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, leading the demon away from the others. "This is sacred ground!"

"Yeah, funny thing – it's not. Well, at least not this part. Seems someone forgot to bless it," Stealth smirked. "So, you figured if you couldn't catch one fish, you'd go for another?"

"That's none of your concern!"

"Really, princess, it is. Trying to ensnare another won't help you at all. Your true love rejected you, which leads you open to all sorts of possibilities, now, doesn't it?" He laughed. "You can get laid with this one, but it won't change things now, will it?"

"What is it that you want?" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"You know what that is," he smirked, his teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "I don't think I need to elaborate." He looked around, gesturing. "You don't belong here. You never did! You gave yourself to these people and what did you get in return? Misery, heartache, a few tainted memories? Their lives are moving on…isn't it about time yours did as well? You know what _you_ want," he finished in a seductive whisper, "you just need to embrace it. It would be a shame to waste such…._skills_."

While he couldn't hear what they were saying, Duke could see that Allie was upset. He hurried over to her, glad to see that the one called Stealth was leaving.

Duke put an arm around her and found her shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roadblock asked, hurrying up to them, frowning. "That guy, was he bothering you? He looked familiar," he said slowly, trying to remember.

"I'm fine," she lied, teeth clenched. She didn't want to break down in front of them. This just wasn't her day. Thank god the bride and groom had already made their exit! Maybe it was time she did so as well.

"I knew I shouldn't have come," she confessed softly, more to herself than the others. "I'm sorry, Con," she told Duke, patting his hand still on her arm, "but I have to go."

"You're not leaving because of that, are you?" he asked, concerned, grabbing her hand. "This is one of the safest places you could be, Al. We're all here for you."

She shook her head, knowing if she didn't get away from them soon, she'd be a mess.

"I need a moment," she sighed. "I'll be back, to say goodbye, before I leave."

"Here," he said, pushing a business card into her hand, afraid he wouldn't have another chance.

She glanced at it, looking up at him, a small smile playing on her face.

"I want you to call me, keep me posted on your decision. If you ever need _anything_," he emphasized, "no matter what it is, get in touch with me." He paused. "I worry about you."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she managed to whisper, wanting to leave before she totally lost it. She really didn't deserve someone as nice as him. Thank god she was leaving the country tonight.

Quickly walking away, she reentered the church and managed to find an empty room. Closing the door, she sank to the floor, her head in her hands. Stealth's face, as well as his words, kept swimming in front of her, and she closed her eyes tighter, the tears that had threatened earlier pouring out. She buried her head in her hands, drawing her body up tight. She shook with silent sobs.

Back in the reception hall, Flint angrily strode over to Duke as he reentered the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" he spat out, making sure to keep his voice low.

Duke crossed his arms and regarded his friend. He could play dumb, he knew, but that would be a waste of time.

"She needs someone. You're not there for her – in fact, weren't you the one who threw her over?" he asked in sarcastic tone, not bothering to pretend he didn't know what Flint was talking about. "Why are you so worried now? Afraid someone else is showing interest? _Jealous_?" he mocked.

Flint's eyes narrowed. "If you were anyone else, you'd be on the floor by now," he said slowly, his voice cold.

"Well, it must be my lucky day," Duke replied sarcastically. "Look, you need to make up your mind. She could use someone right now, but not some indecisive jerk who can't even appreciate what he's got!"

He got up right in Flint's face, his tone low and cold. "She still loves you, asshole, although I have no idea why! She's about to make one of the worst decisions of her life, but here you stand, arguing with me instead of going to her and telling her how you still feel. Get over whatever hangup you have… or end it once and for all!"

Duke turned and left, his angry stride taking him across the room. One more minute and he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

Flint stood there, stunned. He had never heard Duke speak to him that way before - really, to _anyone_ like that before. As the words slowly sunk in, he made a decision. Based on what Courtney and Wayne had been telling him, combined with Conrad's words….he needed to find Allie. She was in trouble.


	48. Chapter 48

She had stopped crying, but she couldn't stop her body from shaking. She stared sightless at the room, her head resting against the wall, sitting on the floor. She needed to end this pity-party and move on…say her goodbyes to her friends, and just leave.

She closed her eyes. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't hide in the church forever. She needed to get home. In a few nights, she would be facing "The Board" and making her decision aloud. Frankly, the whole thing scared the hell out of her. What kind of monster had she become when she found herself enjoying the hunt, the kill? Her guilt was overwhelming. Granted, the ones on her list, they were beyond evil and got what they deserved, she rationalized. She winced as she thought about the last job. She had actually been toying with the guy! Is this what her life had become? Is this what she **wanted** to become? Was she really no better than the two demons she kept company with? Had they rubbed off on her, or was this merely her true nature brought to the surface?

She sighed deeply, getting choked on another sob. She needed to get herself together - she had a reception to get through and a flight to catch. She had to be on top of her game, making sure that other side of her wasn't attracting….well, unwelcome visitors.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. There had been times when she tried to remember, and it had been hazy, unclear. She had been having blackouts as well. She had been grateful for her friendship with Grunt and Stealth. They had made sure nothing had happened to her, had even told her what had happened when she couldn't remember. Her human self had blocked out the parts she couldn't deal with, they said. Did she want to know what she couldn't deal with? Not really.

Her past few days with Shana and Courtney had been great. She had felt normal…something she hadn't felt for a long time. Other than the few times she had run into her former teammates, her life had been a whirling mass of unreality.

She heard footsteps and grimaced. Right now, she didn't want company. She was sure she looked like hell and was still trying to pull herself together. If only she could find someone who knew how she was feeling.

An inkling of an idea came to her, but she shook her head. There would be no time before her flight for her to talk to the one person she knew would understand.


	49. Chapter 49

She knew the moment he paused at the door, without even looking up.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice raspy.

He sank down so that he was crouched beside her.

"Why are you here?" she asked again as he continued to regard her silently. Great. All she needed right now was another rejection.

He sighed. "Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I don't care," he admitted, pushing an errant strand of hair from where it fell on her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. "I'm not quite sure all that you're going through, but Courtney filled me in on some of it."

He sensed her body stiffen, and he began to rub her arm. "Don't be mad at her. She did what she thought was right."

"Why come to me now?" she asked softly, wanting to know, but not turning her head to look at him.

"You needed me," he finally replied. It was as simple as that.

"So, you only come to me when you feel I need you, then as soon as you judge me okay, you push me away and leave again. Is that the way it's going to play out…again?" Her tone was bitter.

He clenched his jaw, knowing she was right, but still not wanting to hear it.

"Look, I know I've been a bit of an asshole lately. Trust me, last time I ran into Shana, she read me the riot act. Your buddy Conrad just did the same thing..."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," she interrupted, finally turning her head to look at him. Her eyes were hard. "You saw me with him and that old jealous streak of yours surfaced again."

She got up slowly, careful not to rip her dress, dusting off where it had gotten some dirt from the carpet she had been sitting on.

"Look, let me be honest with you," she began, her voice frosty. "I don't feel like dealing with this again. I'm glad you still have some part of you that still cares, or at least cares enough to feel jealous….but I'm tired of this. I have a hell of a lot going on in my life right now that I don't need this game of yours anymore. So let's just call this played and done."

He got up, looming over her, hands fisted at his waist. "Game? You want to talk game? What the hell have you been playing over the past year? You're the one who turned into someone else! How the hell was I supposed to feel? You've been a virtual stranger!"

She matched his glare. "Let's see, who do we have to thank for that? Oh yeah, the guy who decided to go his own way and abandon his girlfriend! Or was I just someone to roll around with during your stint with GI Joe? I have to tell you, that's pretty much what it feels like!"

She didn't need this right now. Time was not on her side, and, glancing at her watch, she knew she needed to leave if she was going to catch her plane.

Her anger radiated in waves. God knows what she'd attract and at this point, she didn't care. All of the guilt and worry she had been feeling balled up inside of her was just there, hovering at the edge, waiting to be released.

That was when he did the one thing that shocked her.

When he grabbed her, she honestly had thought he was going to shake her. Instead, he pushed her to the wall, his body pressing into hers.

"The hell with this," she heard him mutter before his mouth covered hers. She felt assaulted and aroused at the same time.

He felt her give in after a moment, her body beginning to respond. He groaned as he felt her kiss him back.

She didn't _want_ to feel anything for him. The way he had played her over the past year, the constant rejection….why the hell she still felt anything for him, she didn't know.

She sighed against his lips. He took it as a sign of surrender and pressed closer to her.

How could she get out of this?

Her hands pressed against his chest. He wasn't getting the hint. Finally she focused and gave one good shove which had him stumbling backwards.

She tried to fight the tears in her eyes, but they spilled out anyway.

"I told you I can't do this anymore!" she said, her voice cracking. "You're right - I'm not the same person I was a year ago. I'm not even sure I know who I am anymore." She paused, then whispered, "I'm not even sure you'd like what I've become."

His confusion was written all over his face. "So, you're not even going to give us a chance then?"

"Who are you?" she asked. "One moment, you're telling me you can't be with me, but when I'm the one to push away…I'm the one with the problem?" She glanced at her watch. "When you can make sense, give me a call. I have a plane to catch."

She strode out of the room, grateful of her training so that her churning emotions weren't reflected on the outside.

She saw Duke lingering in the doorway of the reception hall…obviously waiting for her. She had to smile. This is what she needed in a man – someone strong enough to be able to understand her and be there for her, no matter what. Too bad it was Duke, the one guy she felt she could never be with.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left," he told her, his eyes taking in her current state, but not acknowledging it. Damn Flint, he thought angrily, for upsetting her again. A small part of him felt happy about it. "Keep me posted, okay? I want to know that everything turns out all right for you, no matter what decision you make."

She managed to smile her thanks.

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "I know you have a flight to catch, but I just wanted to remind you that you have people here who care about you, that you can come to us anytime."

She held a hand up to his cheek. "You're a good man and a really good friend, you know that, right?"

He pressed his hand over hers, moving it slowly to his lips. Brushing a light kiss across it, he reluctantly let it go.

"Just remember that," he joked. He paused, his smile fading. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself? Stop worrying about what others think. The old Allie would've given them hell, anyway," he joked. "She's still in there, you know."

She nodded. "I've got to go," she whispered unnecessarily. She turned and hurried out the nearest door.

"You ready then?" Stealth asked, straightening up from where he was leaning against a sportscar. Grunt was silent by his side, his arms crossed over his chest.

She nodded.

"You didn't get back together with him," Grunt stated as they climbed into the car.

"No."

He nodded. "Good. You deserve better than that."

She was surprised by his answer. Sliding a glance towards him, she saw his face was like a mask, and knew she wouldn't get anything else from him. He was always the quietest of the trio, so that fact shouldn't be so disturbing. She wondered what he thought about the whole situation in general.

"We need to make a pit stop before we head home," she told Stealth, who was driving.

"Your uncle."

She didn't ask how he knew. "I think we have enough time. I talked to Hawk and arranged a pass before I left, so there shouldn't be any problems. It won't take long."

"Guess it helps that you aren't flying commercial," Stealth glanced over at her for a moment. "You changed the flight plan?"

She shrugged. "Not yet, but it shouldn't be too hard."


	50. Chapter 50

"Well, isn't this an unpleasant surprise," Destro ground out as he sat in the small room, his hands still cuffed together. She nodded to the guard standing behind him, and he unlocked the cuffs, closing the door firmly behind him. She could see him standing guard outside the small window cut into the door.

Destro rubbed his wrists, his gaze flickering to the two men standing behind her. Wait, not two _men_ but….he began to chuckle.

"I see you have been tapped, then," he told her, amused.

Allie stared at the man who had, at one time in her life, been her favorite uncle. Now she barely recognized the man…and she didn't blame it on the mask.

"Uncle," she began in Gaelic, hoping to soften his attitude and have him speak frankly with her about the issue. She nodded at Grunt and Stealth who, by silent agreement, left the room. "We can speak more freely now."

"Oh yes," he replied sarcastically, "because they won't be monitoring our conversation in the warden's office."

She waved a hand and gave him a tight smile. "Well, now they won't."

"Impressive," he said, stroking his metal chin. "I see you have picked up several…talents….since we last saw one another." He paused. "When did you begin?"

"About the time GI Joe was disbanded."

"That would make sense," he said thoughtfully, his attitude beginning to soften. Even on opposite sides, she had always been one of his favorites. "Your time is just about up then, isn't it?" 

"Yes," she replied. Leaning forward, she warned him, "We don't have much time. I need to know a few things, and I figured you'd be my best source."

"Well, now that you've gotten rid of your bodyguards, ask away, niece," he told her, sitting back, looking relaxed with his arms crossed.

"When you went on your…journey, what…changed you? How were you able to control your… impulses?"

He snorted. "Interesting you should ask me that. You know as well as I do that the journey changed me from what I was." He studied her closely. "You feel it has changed you as well, then?"

_He's your uncle, above all else_, she reminded herself in the silence as he awaited her answer. _He, out of everyone, should understand what you're going through._

Destro nodded, as if she had spoken. "I see," he said thoughtfully. "You've developed a taste for it, and now feel guilty."

She looked stunned. "How did you know?"

He gave a bitter chuckle. "My dear, you are not the first it's happened to, nor will you be the last. When you travel in the company of nonhumans….demons, in your case…..you tend to pick up on their habits. Is it the hunt or the kill, then?"

"Both," she whispered, ashamed.

He shrugged. "Nothing to be overly concerned about. Like any bad habit, once you're away from it for awhile, it'll stop. Oh, yes, you might hunger for it for awhile, like any addiction, but it'll fade with time. I'm sure your friends helped influence you as well."

At her surprised look, he chuckled again. "You don't think they influenced you? Even now, they're probably planning on you volunteering again, aren't they?"

He got up and began to pace. "Let me guess. They isolated you from your friends, I'm sure you and Flint are over and done with, and it's been one big party since?"

"Yes and no," she replied defensively, his words ringing true. "They were bound…"

"Yes, let's not go there," Destro replied dryly with a wave. "That doesn't mean they don't show their true nature. Who do you think corrupted me?"

"I thought…"

"That I got paid off by one of the victims? No, that would be my partner who informed me she was pregnant when I refused to sign on again. Not possible, I thought, but there you go." He waved a dismissive hand.

There was a knock on the door to signal their time was almost up. Allie mirrored her uncle's frown.

She turned to him, saying quickly, "So, what should I do? I'm afraid if I don't…."

"They can't touch you. That's the one thing they are bound by, unless you give them permission," he reminded her. "They cannot touch the family, either, or another one you are bound to."

He paused, glancing back at the door. "Do me a favor…" he began, then paused.

"Yes?" she asked, not sure what he would ask for.

"Find a way to get me out of here. I know I have to serve my time," he stated sarcastically, "but at least out of this hell hole and into someplace where I can actually see out of a window onto a nice countryside."

She gave him a smile. "I'll see what I can do," and realized she meant it. He had helped her out more than he would know, and she thought she could see about using some familial influence about the matter.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully as the door opened and he was cuffed and led away.


	51. Chapter 51

_Author's Note: I appreciate all the positive reviews and I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far! I've enjoyed writing it and the path it's taken. On that note…hmm…I encourage honest opinions at the conclusion of the story, but please don't be too upset if it doesn't turn out the way you want. Sometimes, these stories take on minds of their own and go places I didn't anticipate! On that note, enjoy the final installment!_

She had always loved flying at night. The big dark void ahead of her, the twinkle of the stars in the distance the only light besides the dim one in the cabin….she didn't know what it was, but she had always felt a sense of peace at moments like these.

Hell, she needed that peace now, what with her emotions and head in a mess.

She was grateful it was Grunt who sat silently beside her in the co-pilot's chair. She had to be honest – she had enjoyed both their company this past year. Stealth was a bit more outgoing and voiced his opinion….often. Grunt was quieter, taking in the scene before making a statement.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Have you made your decision yet?" he asked her, sensing her turmoil.

"No." She gave a small chuckle. "I'd kill for a piece of paper to list the pros and cons."

He looked at her, his face expressionless. "Why don't you? I can fly this as easily as you, giving yourself time to make your list."

She looked at him skeptically. "You know how to fly."

"You think I was born a demon?"

She managed to swallow her shocked explicative. He had her attention now!

"What were you before?" she asked. _Why did you change over?_ she wanted to ask.

"Someone who could pilot planes," he answered, knowing what she really wanted to ask. He sighed.

"I can't help you make a decision by telling you my story. I can tell you, however, that I'm content with what I am."

Content. Not happy, just…content.

He rummaged around and produced a pen and an old manual. "I think you could use this," he said, handing them to her. "We can switch places, or I can just take over from here. You might want better light, though."

She glanced behind her. That would be the logical choice, but she would lose the peace she felt with the night sky.

He seemed to read her thoughts. "Trade places with me. There's more light on this side," he told her.

She smiled gratefully.

She titled her list, drawing a line down the middle. She shook her head, hardly believing she was doing this. Grunt watched the many emotions play across her face as she would write, then pause, tapping the pen against the paper as she thought.

He sensed his partner in the doorway and waved him back, not wanting to disturb the current mood. He took his hint and left.

"Want to read it out loud to me?" he asked as she seemed to finish.

She glanced up, realizing she had forgotten he was there. Silly, she thought, then who'd be flying the plane?

"Not really," she said apologetically. "Just things I needed to work out in my head."

"What's your biggest reservation?" he asked her, his voice quiet, his tone comforting, almost reminiscent of a therapist. Was that his former life? she wondered.

She looked out at the night sky, now milky gray with clouds. "That I won't get to see my friends again."

"Interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if it had been a year ago, you would have said the killing."

She was stunned. He was right. Had she gotten that used to it? She had scared herself the last few "jobs" when she realized she had begun to enjoy the hunt. A feeling of satisfaction overcame her every time she made a kill. She had always reasoned that it was because the nonhuman was evil and had to be stopped. Now she wasn't so sure.

"If you do decide to continue, you need to be aware of a few things," he continued quietly, seeing his comment had unnerved her.

"That would be…."

He was proud of the fact that she had pulled herself together, that there wasn't a waiver of uncertainty in her voice.

"You would be hunting higher level nonhumans. With that comes greater power. I've been told the Board has been impressed with your performance, so they might offer more."

She pushed off the feeling of pride. Doubt started to fill its space, along with a nagging suspicion.

"What's in this for you two? If I decide to make this permanent, what happens to the two of you? What happens if I decide no?"

"We'll be reassigned if you say no," he shrugged. "If you make the right choice, we'll still be able to work together." He paused, not sure whether to tell her this or not, but after working with her for a year, he knew her pretty well. He might as well tell her everything. "We'll be granted additional power as well."

"So it would best for the two of you if I cut all ties and remained."

"Yes."

She nodded. "I appreciate you being honest with me."

He shrugged. "No reason not to be. You'd find out sooner or later."

She crumpled up the paper and put it in her pocket. "I think I'm ready to take control again," she said, and he caught her double meaning.

Nodding, he relinquished the pilot's seat to her. She would make the right decision. He and his partner would see to that. It had been part of their mission given to them by a Board member to see that she remained.

"Will it be any different, appearing before the Board this time?" she asked, a note of uncertainty creeping into her voice.

He shrugged. "Each time it's different. I can't really say."

They lapsed into silence and when she landed the plane on the small, private family strip, she wasn't any closer to making that final decision.


	52. Chapter 52

She was glad of their company as they approached the ancient ruins. The moon was high in the sky, its fullness illuminating the landscape. Dark shadows played against the crumbling walls that seemed to still stand in defiance to the march of time.

She paused as she approached the ceremonial circle, in what was once a great hall. Her companions gave her a reassuring smile, and she stepped forward into the circle.

Immediately the ruins around her vanished, replaced by a lavishly decorated room one would find pictured on some ancient tapestry. The table in front of her was in shadow, the glow of the candles lighting up every space but that one in the room.

"Ah, Lady Allison," boomed a voice. "You have returned to us. Has it been one year already?"

She nodded respectfully, giving a curtsey. Her two companions, who had stepped into the circle behind her, bowed as well.

"We have been most pleased with your success," commented a softly feminine voice. "Your companions have taught you well, and they shall be rewarded for that."

"You know why you are here," continued another voice, this one strangely familiar, she thought. "It has been one year. You must make the decision to continue your mission….or to leave us and return to the human world to what they would call a 'normal life.'"

She bowed her head respectfully, biting her lip. Her stomach churned. What if she made the wrong decision?

"This is an important decision my dear, and we know you do not take it lightly. There has been much thought and consideration. Your companions have been forthright with you about your choices."

The voice paused. "Well, not quite as forthright as they could be, but then again, they have their own secrets as well."

She looked up to see a shadowy figure standing by the long table. That voice….it filled her with hope and longing, its rich timbres so familiar.

"My daughter, I hope you will not allow me to influence your decision, but it is time to state your choice," the voice continued, and the figure stepped into the light.

"Daddy?" gasped Allie.

He held open his arms and she ran to him as he stepped inside the circle.

Stealth and Grunt exchanged a smile. Over his daughter's shoulder, the elder Burnett gave them a satisfied smile.

"My little Allie, all grown up," he murmured, smoothing her hair with his hand. She stepped back, taking it all in.

"How?"

He chuckled, glancing over at the table, but knowing he had permission to speak freely.

"I was given a choice when I passed. I, too, had my journey as well and," he chuckled, "like father, like daughter, was very successful. However, I chose to return to the human world because I was in love. That would be your mother," he told her unnecessarily. "However, I remained at the Board's call and when I had a daughter whose power was stronger than my own…..well, let's just say that I was given the choice because of my loyalty and service. I am no longer allowed in the human world," he sighed, "but I am grateful that I've gotten to watch you over the years, my love. I am so proud of you!" he said, hugging her tight.

"You only exist on this plane," she stated once he let her go. "So if I choose to go….I'll never see you again."

"My daughter," he said, regret filling his voice, "my time with you is precious. Yes, if you choose to return, then this will be our last meeting until it's your time to cross over. You cannot let that factor your decision, though. I will be proud of you whatever you decide, know that."

She bit her lip, her emotions in a turmoil. She turned to the shadowy figures at the table.

"If I do decide to stay and serve….will I be with my father?"

"You will exist between the human and our world," replied the feminine voice. "Your work, of course, is there, but you will be able to cross over….under certain conditions."

"Certain conditions?" She couldn't help the skepticism that crept into her voice.

Her father looked uncomfortable. "It is a great honor, and not one they make to many. Remember that."

"You are one of the chosen ones. Your father was as well, but decided against his fate. His choice, however, brought us you. You are stronger than your father, and will make a very powerful goddess."

She nearly choked. Her father placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Your choice, Alison Burnett-Hart, will be to return to your human existence, or to become one of our most powerful allies in the human world. If you choose to follow your fate, you will be able to cross over and see your father any time you wish. It also comes with great power. Your companions as well would be granted additional powers, but they will be under your control."

Her father gave her a sad smile. "However, know that in return, your contact with humans in general will be limited. I'm afraid the friends you have made, you will not be able to spend much time with anymore, if at all, and only in human form. Time passes differently in your new form. What will seem like a short time to you will be years to them."

Images quickly passed in front of her eyes, that of her best friends and former teammates.

"My family?"

Her father smiled. "Your family, of course, will know of your existence, and you will be centered at home, at your manor house. Those that need to be told will be." He paused again. "Honey, this is a great honor they do not give but once every millennia. To have it offered twice, to father and daughter…" his voice trailed off.

"So," she spoke slowly, thinking aloud, "if I return to the human world, it's to be a normal life, like I had before." She thought of the heartache and uncertainty she had felt over the past year, Flint's face flashing in her mind. "And if I choose to follow this path, then I lose touch with my friends and lose my chance at any romantic relationship..but will be able to continue to spend time with my father and continue the mission."

She bit her lip, looking down at the floor, trying not to cry. This was a lot harder than she had thought. Originally, she had wanted to return to her old life. Being here made her realize she hadn't been happy with her old life, or at least not the one in the past year or so. Her prospects had been to return to MI-6, MARS, or to be a lady of the manor. She couldn't drum up any enthusiasm for any of that. Her relationship with Flint was dead in the water.

"You'd still have access to anything you need in the human world," Grunt spoke low in her ear. "That includes planes, a home, cars….you'd merely have to think it to have it."

"You could still see your friends, just on a limited basis, but how is that different than before?" chimed in Stealth, speaking in her other ear.

She raised her head and, with a glance and nod at her father, stated, "I've made my decision."


	53. Chapter 53

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and pulled out from under the tank she'd been working on.

"Anything important?" asked one of the other mechanics, seeing her frowning at her phone.

"I don't know," Courtney answered slowly, taking off her greasy glove before touching her phone. She'd already messed up 3 other ones before she started to remember to do that!

She had just started to press the email icon when her phone rang. She frowned again.

"Shana?"

"Have you checked your email today? Like, in the last hour?"

"Um, no, but I saw I had a message. Why? Was it from you?"

"No. Check it and get back to me. Tell me what you think."

"Um, okay." She was confused. What the hell?

Shana clicked her phone off, then looked over at Duke sitting across from her, behind his desk.

He looked worried. "I know I told her to tell us as soon as she knew, but…"

There was a knock on the door and Hawk entered. He waved his phone. "I guess you heard."

Duke sighed. "Am I the only one who still checks email the old fashioned way?" He waved his hand at his computer.

"So, what now?"

"What do you mean…what, now?"

"Well, it's not like….shit!"

Shana nodded grimly. "Yes, I can see you have it now. Did you notice he was also in the subject line?"

Her phone rang.

"Did you read it, Court?"

"What the hell? What does this mean?"

"That's what Duke and Hawk and I are trying to figure out."

There was a sigh on the line. "Dammit, am I the only one who doesn't work in DC anymore?" There was a pause, then, "Shit!"

"Yeah, I guess you just saw the tag line."

"Is he with you?"

"No."

"Don't you think he should be?"

Shana sighed. "I'll go over and talk with him. He's the only one who doesn't understand what this means."

"Um, he might…I mean, a little. I kinda filled him in at your wedding."

Shana laughed. "Which means he's as confused as ever. Yeah, I guess I'm heading over there now, judging from the glances I'm getting from the others. Why am I always the short straw?" she joked.

Hanging up the phone, she shrugged at the other two. "It was her decision. What do you think she meant by her last statement?"

Hawk shook his head. "Just don't count on seeing or hearing from her a lot anymore. She's part of a different life now." His voice sounded sad. He'd miss her, more than the others realized.

Shana hustled to the CIA building where Flint's office was. She found him at his computer, typing away…most likely, a report. He had that look of total concentration on his face.

She had to clear her throat several times before he looked up.

"What's up, Red? How's married life?" he asked with a smile.

"Just wondered if you were…..um, okay." Gracious, was she starting to sound like Courtney?

He frowned. "Personal or business?"

"Personal."

He shook his head. "We've been swamped today and these reports are due," he said, indicating the stack of files on his desk.

Her eyes were sad. "Just take a moment and check it now. Please."

He looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

She bit her lip. "It's Allie." It was all she had to say. He immediately pulled up his personal email and frowned.

"Being part of GI Joe and your lives has meant more to me than you'll ever know. You accepted me into your family without question (okay, Shana questioned, but that's another story) and showed me the love and support I needed. It makes what I'm going to say hard. I care about each and every one of you. This past year has been a turning point in my life. It continues to be so. I have made my decision. It's funny – at first, I thought it would be so hard, but once the time came, I realized it was the right thing to do. On that note, let me just say thank you for everything. Unfortunately, I won't be seeing much of you and I cannot keep in touch where I'll be going. Know that I love and care for you, and this in no way reflects on any of you. Good luck with your future endeavors and know that I'll be watching out for you. Love, Allison."

After he read it aloud, he looked up at Shana, his expression puzzled. "What the hell does that mean?"

Shana smiled sadly. "It means she chose her path, and it's not with us."

The confusion turned to hurt, which he quickly hid with anger. "She chose those two guys…"

Shana sighed, interrupting him. "No, it means she chose the higher calling. She meant what she said – it had nothing to do with us."

He frowned. "Maybe if I had done things differently…."

Shana shook her head. "I don't know, but you can't dwell on the what ifs." She paused, trying to be strong for both of them. She had just lost her best friend, he had lost his former lover. "Listen, do you want to get a drink or something?"

He shrugged. Why not? Glancing at the stack of files, he sighed. "Be a hell of a lot better than what I have waiting here," he said with a lopsided smile. "Let me just get my coat."


	54. Epilogue

It had been a successful hunt and she felt the need to be rewarded.

She tucked her arm in her companion's as she entered the lobby. Not knowing why, people gave her a wide berth. She felt grateful. Since her transformation, she was not that fond of crowds.

Her gold dress rippled as she walked and her companion looked at her admiringly. Her swept up hair added an elegant touch as well as the jeweled necklace nestled against her neck.

"This is supposed to be the best. I figured we've earned entertainment for the night, haven't we?" she chuckled, patting Grunt on the arm. "Too bad Stealth had…other plans." She rolled her eyes as the image of the human girl he had been flirting with earlier that day resurfaced.

Grunt smiled. She now knew their full names, but preferred to call them by the names she had known when they first met.

"Anything you wish, m'lady," he told her respectfully.

She glanced at the tickets that appeared in her hand. "Hmm. Good seats. Nice work."

As she glided across the lobby, a familiar face caught her eye…and she smiled.

He didn't know who the woman was, but she had the bearings of a queen, Flint thought as he watched her covertly across the room. Her eyes, a rich green color, caught his, and she smiled in his direction, nodding her head regally in acknowledgement. His heart skipped a beat, and he thought she looked vaguely familiar. Possibly a model from a magazine? In his line of work, he had looked at plenty of pictures, but this one…he would remember someone like her, he was sure.

She was glad he wasn't alone. She had been worried he wouldn't find anyone, but it seemed, she smiled, that he had a thing for partners he worked with.

"You okay?" Grunt asked as they settled into the private box. She waved her hand, and the door closed and locked.

She shrugged. "We're here on opening night, ready to be entertained. What's not to like?" She paused, then smiled. "If you're asking about him, I'm fine. I do wish him every happiness." She chuckled. "He does have a thing for his partners, doesn't he?"

She settled back in her chair, ready to enjoy the show.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'll probably publish an alternate ending to this story since several have been playing around in my mind. I'll try to post in reviews the name, or in the actual description of the "story" (hah hah...maybe I'll just call it "Alternate Ending")<em>


End file.
